Aftermath's New Dawn
by tigersbrokefree
Summary: Korra finds her heart swayed to a different direction like a leaf in the wind; amongst the pending chaos that Amon has brought forth, will Korra choose to ignore this new fire or face the greatest challenge of the heart? This is a different take on of S1 of TLoK. Mainly Korrasami but I am taking apart the timeline and giving other characters the spotlight they deserved.
1. Changing Tides

"Wait—you want me to talk to her?" Korra replied in a tentative nature.

"I—I can't. This isn't something I'm very good at and I feel at least with you being the Avatar you could probably share some wisdom or something." Mako pleaded once more as he threw his arm around Korra's shoulders. "Look—after what happened with , the fact is Asami and I have been more on the rocks than a giant coi caught in a net. I don't know what to _say_…please, Korra?"

The Avatar hated herself for getting tricked by Mako's persuasive auburn eyes. Even though she had come to terms with the dwindling luck of their feelings, she still couldn't say _no_ to him. "Fine. But you owe me—"

Mako pulled her in for a grateful embrace, "Thank you, Korra. You're a good friend. I promised Tenzin I'd help around the temple, I'll see ya around."

"Yeah—yeah, shut up." Korra muttered as she looked back towards the temple's Meditation Pavilion.

One a moon's phase had past since Asami's heart had been broken over her father's deceit. Even the strong arms of Mako hadn't been able to provide the warmth around her and the shattered pieces that were now strewn throughout her life. To think that after all these years, and all the passing days of darkness the Equalists had plagued the city's streets with, her own flesh and blood was catering to the nonsensical violence of Amon's extremists. The truth was, she cared deeply for Mako, but a form of guilt had crept in from her father's devious ways. _What if he had hurt them…or worse?_ This was the primary thought that crashed through her mind like the ocean's waves she gaze upon with her emerald eyes.

"H-Hey…Asami…" Crept Korra's sheepish voice from behind as she step beside her sullen friend.

Asami took a deep breath, trying to find her confidence that was once fluid to her, "Korra, hey. How are you?" she asked with a forced elated tone.

"Well—that's why I'm here," The Avatar started with her uncertain tone, " probably isn't the right words, but how are _you_?"

Asami let out a heavy sigh as the sound of the colliding waves stood between them momentarily. She looked down to her hands as the vivid image of the last moments with her father returned in her mind, "I wish I was more like you, Korra…"

This statement caught Korra off guard tremendously as she pulled her sight from the ocean, "M-Me?" the Avatar breathed out in disbelief.

"You're so strong, and beautiful. Fearless. Compassionate. You never seem to give up, and this is all that I've noticed about you without even really getting to know you." Asami admitted softly as she turned to Korra.

A nervous laugh escaped Korra's lips as she rubbed the back of her neck, "You know…I'd could say the same for you, Asami. The fact is I'm pretty lost. Ever since I came here, I had these high hopes for myself in furthering my training and becoming the Avatar that Aang was…but ever since Among…I find myself more and more scared everyday. The night I first challenged him, I was beaten without even making one successful attack…and I cried…I cried my eyes out like a kid."

"But you never gave up…" Asami replied softly as she leaned against the pavilion's railing.

Korra looked to Asami's eyes with concern and determination, "Are you?" she asked in a sturdy tone. "Asami, I know that what you must be going through is something none of us could possibly understand, but Mako isn't the only one that sees the strength you possess. Turning your back on your father was something that takes a lot of courage, more courage than I could ever have. You _stood up_ to him. You haven't even known us that long and you still took out side."

The encouragement sat with Asami for a moment, letting the Avatar's words sift through her troubling thoughts like the ocean's waves. "T-Thank you…Korra." She said as she stepped closer. "I can understand why Mako put you up to this."

"How'd you—"

"I care about Mako, deeply and unconditionally…but…we agreed last night after we returned…that maybe we should take it easy for a bit…as friends." Asami said with a slight poignancy.

Korra wasn't sure _what_ to make of this news. _Why didn't he say anything before I came out here_? Feelings aside, she saw how _good_ the two of them looked together. Asami's eloquence superseded anything that Korra had seen before in the women of her tribe, and even the women she's encountered in the heart of Republic City. Seeing Asami in this light was _different_, a side that she thought she'd never see considering her standing on Mako, but she welcomed it.

"What is it?" Asami asked with a shied curiosity.

_I didn't realize I was staring!_ "Oh—nothing I'm sorry! Ha—ha…well this is awkward." Korra laughed out nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you…have to train today?" Asami inquired as she looked back towards the dancing water.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Would you mind…if I watched? I loved watching you all at the arena, and all things considered I don't know when I'm going to have a chance again."

Korra found a quieted solace at Asami's request as she expressed a genuine smile, "Of course! Though, I hope you're in for Tenzin just yelling at me a lot." The avatar laughed lightly as she put her hands on her hip and dropped the tone of her voice, "If you're going to be the Avatar, you must _float_ like the Avatar, calm yourself like leaves in the wind-d-d." she said in imitation of her master.

Asami let out a warm laughter, "Thank you, young Avatar." She playfully replied as she bowed.

"Yes—yes, all in a days work. I'm going to go get changed." Korra said as she turned to exit the gazebo, soon feeling Asami's arm link with her own, bringing about a surprising smile and slight change to Korra's tanned cheeks.

They began to ascend up the temple's steep steps as the island's breeze blew past them. Despite Amon's advances to cripple the Avatar and her friend's confidence, it seems that _now_ they were only growing an even stronger bond. Korra had never thought she's be so _willing_ to open up to Asami, none the less the other way around, but it was pleasant. With the unknown days to come, they'd need each other, Korra _needed_ them…but with Asami now linked to her arm, Korra couldn't dismiss a peculiar change in the winds around them.


	2. A Surprise

**Chapter 2- ****A Surprise**

Airbending remained a creditable challenge for Korra as she stood before the airbending gates. These relics had more than enough mocked the training avatar since their initial meeting, and though she had progressed within her movements they still beckoned as a formidable teacher. The connection Korra tried to find with the wind only seem to reach as far as her skin, but still stood at a distance from her mind and soul. _I can do this, just like the last time._

"Are you ready, Korra?" Her master inquired as he centered his chi, soon to thrust his aged hands forward to begin the training. "Remember, deep breaths and a calm mind." He said as he bent the air, setting the planks in motion.

Korra lightly stepped through the ancient turnstiles as Tenzin ushered bend after bend to keep their kinetic motion. With the leaf's movement in her mind, trickles of sweat painted her temples and neck birthed with her concentration. Every twist, weave and turn remained agile as her fingertips felt the wind's direction to lead. Though her feet sheltered the necessary navigation, her mind began drifted with the conducted bends. She could feel the watching eyes from her audience on the temple's steps. With another successful dodge of the rotating panels, her memory brought back the previous night's events. _How could Hiroshi do that? Doesn't he get that all benders aren't the same? What would I even do if I were in his position…or Asami's? Amon will only bring sorrow—_ The pinball effect had set in motion as Korra's foot pattern made a tenuous misstep. Her shoulders felt the blunt connection of the spinning panels as she was forced out of the ring. Her collapse to the ground brought youthful cheers and one gasp of concern as she laid out on the concrete.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin asked as he stood over the grounded Avatar. "You're letting your mind wander more than usual, this morning."

"I think we all know my thoughts on the morning…"A grunt of frustration left Korra's lips as she pulled up from the ground and dusted off her orange-clad uniform. "I'm sorry—honestly I'm trying… but I'm just a little distracted."

Tenzin let out a heavy sigh as he placed a sturdy hand on his pupil's shoulder, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but…" he looked over towards the steps, seeing Ikki and Meelo sitting beside Asami in their youthful nature. _Besides bending, an Avatar must learn how to relate to those whom they protect. _"…why don't you take it easy for the day?" he pulled his gaze back, "First thing in the morning, we begin a strenuous routine."

It was a sigh of relief on Korra's behalf as she thought of the simple day before Hiroshi's revealed deception. The carelessness of their lounging in the pool and the spin Asami took her around the racetrack…only to turn sour with a fated observation. Everything took such a drastic turn in their lives. Korra couldn't, in a sense, even be considered a full-fledged Avatar, but with Amon's persuasive exhibition, she saw the true danger he possessed. It wasn't even that he could take away someone's bending, but it was his influence. A firebender may have taken the life of Asami's mother, but it was Amon who destroyed her family. That was the moment where she had to put aside her _true_ duties. Meeting Mako and Bolin brought upon the natural excitement of being average_._ Even Asami, at first connection, reminded her that despite the ability to utilize all four elements, it couldn't protect her heart from attraction. Mako became a blinding ray in her cerulean eyes as her more sturdy nature fell flat. It made her feel venerable, but also _normal_. The one thing she couldn't _bend _was love. Her curiosity in this dangerous notion was unlike her ability to not airbend, she _wanted_ to understand this and she wasn't that afraid, she was patient. With every passing second of the sun, Korra was starting to see the purpose of the Avatar. It wasn't only about controlling a simple _power_, but also ensuring that no tears would be shed, or no family would be torn apart…anything an Avatar would need to be to truly protect life.

"Dad—dad! Can Asami teach us how to drive?" Exclaimed Ikki as she twirled on the temple's steps, sending a small gust with her turn.

"Ikki! Meelo, you must let Miss Sato be!" The master exasperatedly begged as he marched toward his sprites.

"Ha—ha it's really okay, I love kids." Asami replied sweetly as Meelo mimicked steering upon her lap. "But I do think they are a tad bit too young to drive."

"Awe—man! V-vroom, vroom!" both Meelo and Ikki hollered before retreating back into the temple.

Tenzin expressed another fatherly tap on Korra's shoulder before politely dismissing himself, "You two try not to get into any trouble." He requested as he began his exit, "Check on Bolin, I think he's bothering the sky bison with Pabu."

As her master hastened his steps after the excited children, Korra caught a smile from Asami as the raven-haired young woman approached her. "Pretty nasty fall back there, are you alright?" Asami asked with a soft tone of concern.

Korra dusted her arms and saw a small scrape that marked her elbow with tiny droplets. "Wouldn't be the first time…sorry about practice…even though my airbending training couldn't even be considered something enjoyable to watch."

Asami clasped her hands behind her back, "I still didn't mind…" she said cheerfully.

Korra couldn't fight off the same blush that came before, "If you want to watch some bending, maybe I could get Mako or Bolin to spar with me."

With her award-winning smile, Asami nodded, "I love to see that, but I don't think they would fair up well against you, ."

"I'll let you pick which element. Let's go find Bolin before he ticks off anymore bison—"

"_KORRA! HOW DO YOU STOP THESE THINGS?"_

They both looked up, only to see Bolin clutching onto the horn of a bison's head as it hurled to them. Without much thought, Korra swiftly pulled Asami out of the creature's path as they both collided onto the ground. Even though they heard the fretful whines from Bolin, Korra found herself in a compromising position as she found Asami's eyes looking down on her. Somehow the momentum of Korra's rescue put Asami in a protective embrace right on top of the cherry red Avatar, their faces only inches away. Korra could feel Asami's warm breath across her lips, sending a foreign shiver down her spine. The Avatar couldn't understand why it was she could hear her heart _pounding_ in such a manner. _It's just the adrenaline_, Korra tried telling herself as she heard the continuing whimpers from Bolin. _Why is she just…staring? _Her thoughts beckoned as she soon saw Asami's fair cheeks shed a slight shade in their color.

"A-Are you okay?" Asami whispered as she felt her hold on Korra's shoulders remain stationary. _I've never seen blue eyes shine like hers…_

"ASAMI! KORRA!"

They heard the concerned tone of Mako catching up to them as Korra found herself almost entranced by Asami's gaze. _Snap out of it!_ Korra prompted as she turned to see Mako's worried expression running towards them.

"Here, let me help you." Mako said as he reached down and aided Asami to her feet. "Are you both okay? You okay, bro?"

Korra could still _feel_ Asami's touch on her shoulders as she pulled herself off the ground. "Yeah, I'm okay, the ground broke my fall." She said with a slight pain as she rubbed her backside.

"Ugh—yeah—I'm good. Really sorry guys." Bolin apologized as he cracked his neck

Mako looked to Asami with his evident concern, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mako." Asami declared as she pulled away from his hand before turning to Korra. "Thank you…"

Bolin turned to Oogi, Tenzin's bison as Pabu hopped on his shoulders, "Are YOU okay?"

Korra saw the falter in Mako's eyes as he kept his gaze fixated on Asami, "Hey, Tenzin said that I'm free for the day. What say we show Asami some bending—"

"I think I'm going to see if Tenzin needs any more help." Mako said in a sullen tone as he turned. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Asami couldn't help but feel that maybe she had come off _too_ cold, "Mako, wait…can we talk?" she requested as she caught up to his quick dismissive stride.

It was in a startling moment Korra felt a slightly taste of jealousy creep over her tongue, but it wasn't that Asami was catching Mako attention…but the other way around. _What's going on with me?_ Her swimming thoughts queried as she watched the two walk from the training ground. Right before Korra turned to Bolin, she saw Asami look back over her shoulder, sending a spark right to Korra's heart in a keen surprise.


	3. Dancing in the Rain

**Chapter 3- ****Dancing in the Rain**

"Are we actually going to be able to do this?" Mako asked as he thumbed the small teacup as he stared at the table, "I want to be friends, Asami…but—and please don't think I'm trying to rush you—I do still really care about you."

"I-I know…I just need time, okay?" Asami replied quietly as she took concentrated on the tea's steam.

Mako had hope, and it was all he really could have. _Just be there for her_. "Well, I think we all know the fire ferret brothers shouldn't be your primary friends here…you should get to know Korra, she's pretty incredible—a bit suborn—"

Asami let out an amused chuckle, "Much like yourself, huh?"

"I don't know about that…" Mako joined in the lighthearted laughter, "…but I think you guys would get along if you guys gave it a shot. Back at your track, you seemed to hit it off for the most part…" he stopped himself, unsure if bringing up her house was such a good idea at this point.

"I wanted to thank you, Mako. It was really sweet of you to ask her to talk to me." Asami expressed as Korra's eyes returned in her mind. "We should all go somewhere…not back to the city of course, but maybe down by the water? Master Tenzin said that Korra's relieved for the day, and it be nice to just relax and hang out."

Mako sat on the proposition momentarily as he looked up to Asami, "Alright, sound's like a great idea. I can check with Pema to see if she has anything you can borrow." He said with enthusiasm as he stood. "Hey Asami…" he started as he turned his back to exit. "…never mind. I'll meet you guys buy the front gate."

Asami watched as Mako exited the dinning hall before she let out a heavy sigh. _Why? Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Her thoughts pried as she felt the warmth of her teacup diminishing within her grasp.

"_You're Asami, right?"_ The young woman turned to see Tenzin's eldest daughter, Jinora, approaching with a small book in hand. "Korra said I should come find you, her and Bolin are in a sparring match."

It was an unintentional flutter that crept across her lips, "Oh, thank you."

Jinora studied Asami for a moment, "I've seen smiles like that before. I thought you were with the dreamy firebender?"

Asami was caught off-guard as she looked to the perceptive ten-year-old, "Oh—well, Mako and I are on a bit of a break…" she explained bashfully as she stood.

"I'm reading this story about a princess who realizes that the prince who her father set up for her wasn't who she expected to fall in love with, instead it was a boy who lived in the slums of their kingdom…they end up meeting on a whim and the princess tries to confess her feeling to the boy, but because she waited to long, the prince ends up stealing her away and they both die when their kingdom is invaded by these things called trolls." Jinora said with a dreamy sigh, "To think that the princess died never admitting her true feelings."

The irony that came with this child's storytelling only brought a deeper confusion in Asami's mind as she followed Jinora from the dining room. The sun rested high above as the clouds began to collect over the temple. Even in the serene atmosphere, Asami couldn't find peace. Her mind orbited around her father like the sky bison that circles the looming spire, but even then she still could wrap her brain around _why_ Korra now joined these racing thoughts.

"So does Mako know? About Bolin?" Jinora questioned with excitement as they continued towards the courtyard.

"B-Bolin? You think—" Asami gasped, _She thinks I like Bolin?_ "No-no sweetheart it isn't like that at all—"

"I know, I was just kidding." Jinora replied with a giggle as they looked towards the yin-yang octagon where Korra and Bolin were practicing earthbending stances in unison, "My dad always said that feelings change like the wind around us. At any given moment it could shift and usually we don't expect it."

"_Alright, remember, it's a quick 1-2-3. Right foot, then left, push both palms out like a platypus bear! You got this Korra, just bend the middle two, not the whole stack." _

As Asami and Jinora drew closer, they saw Bolin pacing around Korra who had returned in her as she followed his instructions. They could see a stack of circular discs right in front of Korra as her concentration showed across her brow, with every repeat of the steps.

"Oh! Hey Asami! Sorry about early—"

The entire stack of discs flew across the air, hurling off the cliffs edge as Bolin broke Korra's concentration. "Heh—whoops!" she laughed out nervously as she heard the crash in the trees.

Asami shied her laughter as both her and Jinora approached the two benders. It wasn't until her emerald eyes met sapphire as Asami stood before Korra, the winds shifted tremendously.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Bolin piped up as he pointed to both Asami and Korra, "You guys should go at it!"

"W-WHAT?" Both Asami and Korra gasped out with flared cheeks.

"Asami can fight! She whooped those Equalists—"

There was an immediate relief before Korra realized the sensitive subject he had brought up. "Bolin! Shh—"

"I'm just sayin', her martial arts could match bending easily! It's like bending but more physical contact!" Bolin cheered.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Korra said as she crossed her arms.

Asami found a smirk cross her as she began to remove her jacket, "Scared, ?"

Korra found her jaw hitting the floor as she looked to Asami whilst Bolin and Jinora taunted. "Asami, we don't—"

"You said I get to pick the element, right?" Asami playfully asked as she dropped her jacket to the ground as she looked up. "Water." She stated as she tied her hair back into a pony-tail.

Korra looked to her surrounding, _Is she serious?_ It seemed the shifting wind was carrying a gradient of black clouds overhead as the afternoon soon met a shade by nature. "Asami…I really don't think this is going to be fair…"

"This…is gonna be good." Bolin stated in an excited calm as he and Jenora sat down as the earth around them created a small shelter.

"Where did this rain come from?" Came Mako's voice from behind." Bro—what's goin' on?"

With a solid palm to the ground, the stone tepee became a 4-panneled archway, "Your girlfriends are about to duke it out."

Mako looked to Asami and Korra as they both began pacing around the outline of the yin-yang. "Bolin. What did you do?"

"Just sit down and watch the show!" Bolin said as he bent the earth underneath Mako, dragging his brother to sit beside him.

Mako set aside the clothes he had brought for both Korra and Asami as he looked to the eager faces of his brother and Jinora.

Korra could feel the coming droplets tickle her skin as she continued her pace. It was almost as if her heartbeat began to pick up the rainfalls pace as she held an unfaltering sync with Asami's eyes.

"Don't…hold back." Asami declared as a crash of thunder began their match.

With a deepened breath, Asami slid her footing back as the rain released its downpour. She held her right hand before her with a relaxed open palm as her left stayed pulled back. _I just want to be closer to you_, her thoughts whispered through the rain. As she observed Korra stepped into her readied stance she had seen before in the pro-bending arena, she nodded to the Avatar. _I want to know more about you._

Korra saw the strength Asami possessed before, and it shed not feeling of doubt that because she was a non-bender, that she should be viewed as weak. _I want to be closer to you. _As the rain soaked into her clothes, her fingertips drew a serpent that coiled around her waist and up to her arms whilst returning the nod. Her fists tightened as the water slithered across her shoulders to and fro, and in a fluid wind-mill revolution, she released the element. _Why are you so deep into my head?_

Asami steadied herself as the concentrated water hurled through the air, collecting the rainfall as it grew in size. _Now_. With a light graze of her shoulder, she dodged the first attack. She was impressed with Korra obliging to her wish as another thrust was sent after. She listened to each collection of the water around them as every blast towards her, the distance between them diminished. Only the couple feet between them as Korra trailed her fist upward, bringing another concentration of water, Asami spun like the rotating winds of a tornado.

There was a pleased astonishment that came with the heavy beats of Korra's heart as she felt Asami's presence behind her. There was a firm palm pressed against the center of her shoulder blades, the warmth of her emeralds piercing into the back of her neck as she felt the quicken pulse at Asami's fingertips. Korra shed a smirk as she went to turn, only narrowly missing her opponent's roundhouse as she blocked the coursing leg with shield of her forearm. The cheers of their spectators were only drowned out by the shared heavy breaths as Korra once more found Asami's eyes. _I never felt this way before—_ Korra's distraction only left her with the horizon flipping as she caught Asami's quick reflexes clipping her feet from underneath.

As Asami let her confidence rise, she watched as the Avatar kicked up from her downed position back to her feet. It was as Asami used the slickness of the ground to dodge yet another swift serpentine attack from Korra, she vaulted into the air with an aerial twist. She could feel the liquid force narrowly weaving passed her body as she landed right before Korra with the bender's forearm once more blocking her hit.

Korra found her heart racing like Asami's car had taken her around the track, leaving her head spinning. With their eyes once more locked, Korra took a staggered breath as a her blocking arm slid over and under Asami's arm, locking it tightly beside her ribcage as they now were chest to chest. Korra could feel the adaptation in Asami's muscles tense, but as the martial arrest made another offensive contact behind Korra's knees, she let them fall as she released the hold. It was in the very moment as they both fell, Korra felt a surge come with another boisterous barrage of thunder as her palm slammed against the ground. This calculated bend only brought the downpour to cocoon around them in an armored spiral chamber of ice as Asami rested once more right over her.

The pounding in both of their chests echoed in the walls of the shelter as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Water slid down the bridge of Asami's nose as her hands rested firmly on each side of Korra's face as her legs straddled the Avatar's waist. The cold that resonated from the cavern's walls left with Asami's heated rampant breaths as she drew closer, wanting to feel the affects of their duel on Korra's trembling lips as their noses grazed.

"A-Asami…what are we _doing_?" Korra breathed out with a yearning chilled breath as she searched the glistening emeralds.

Asami brought her rose lips closer, the water droplets merging as their breaths shared warmth, "Don't hold back." Her words shaped over Korra's lips. "Please."

There was no trepidation as Korra's hands found Asami's hips as the air between their lips had ceased to be. The shiver of electricity sparked down Korra's spine as she felt the warmth form around her bottom lip with the synchronicity of sharp breaths that escaped their noses. Korra parted her lips as she felt a curious movement pleading to reach further. Both felt a draining weakness set in as Asami felt the Avatar's tongue dance around her own, letting the welcoming muscle bend her own will.

"_Are you two okay in there?"_ Called out Bolin and Mako from beyond the walls.

They could both feel each other's tense as Asami's tongue slid from Korra as she withdrew, the pure motion of restraint in itself proving to be a battling addiction. _Not now…_ Asami's heart whispered as she looked to Korra. A sudden fatigue grew as she trailed her thumb across the Avatar's bottom lip before slowly pulling herself off Korra, only to collapse beside as heavy pants escaped them. With an orange flash, they saw the tip of the cone shaped cavern begin to melt; the firebending matching both of their minds as each their walls came crashing down.

_How could I do this to Mako? _Korra's guilt came with the return of the rain as it fell once more on her skin. The taste of Asami that remained on her lips couldn't be washed away so simply with her confliction as the cheers of Bolin and Jenora flooded her eardrums like the rain's rampant patter.

Asami felt her chest tighten as she tried calming her breaths, hearing the concern of Mako as he knelt between the two of them. Culpability held the volume of the charging thunder with every blink bringing the sapphires burning into her mind.

"That was one hell of a fight." Mako said with awe. "Let's get you two inside." He suggested as he reached both his hands out towards the weary contenders.


	4. Behind Closed Doors

**Chapter 4 – ****Behind Closed Doors**

Korra sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest as Naga rested her head on the edge. _Damnit, damnit, damnit!_ Her frustrated thoughts screamed with the thrust of her right fist into the air as a bellow of fire escaped her knuckles. Naga's evident distaste for her outburst caused Korra to release a heavy sigh that weighed down like the consistent downpour. The afternoon came with an unrelenting force of nature's aggression as Korra found herself unable to calm the vivid memories of just hours ago. _Why her? What am I going to do?_

A knock came at her door as Korra felt her heart skip a beat, soon looking towards the room's entrance to see relief. "Hey, Tenzin." She said unenthusiastically as she swung her legs over the edge.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the weather like this," Tenzin observed as he looked to his pupil, "curious…isn't it."

"Yeah…I guess…" Korra replied solemnly as she lightly scratched Naga's head.

Tenzin recalled Korra's previous harbor of her emotions as he sat at the edge of her bed, "I heard of you and Miss Sato's sparring. Jinora said you both displayed well matched ability."

Korra murmured in response as she buried her eyes into her hands, "Uh-huh."

With a contemplative stroke of his goatee, Tenzin looked to Naga with a raised brow, "Seems our Avatar is having some problems of the heart."

Korra couldn't help but release a light titter, "I-I don't know how _this_ happened. I feel so _guilty_ for doing this to Mako—but it just…happened."

"Korra, we can't help how we feel…not even the Avatar can escape that…but, there is no surprise you feel remorseful. Mako is a dear friend of yours, and in these kinds of situations…it's better to be honest than to evade the truth in fear of hurting someone you care about. This weather isn't any natural storm, you're unsteady emotions are transpiring with vigor…and until you find a piece of mind or control, this storm within you won't cease." Tenzin stated calmly as he placed a strong hand on Korra's shoulder, "If Lin taught me anything, it's that forgiveness can always be shared, but it just takes time. I'll send someone to bring you lunch, try and relax."

The Avatar absorbed her master's words, letting them sink in as she looked to Naga, "I should tell him, shouldn't I…except I don't even know what Asami and I are."

Naga let out a low bark as she stood and nuzzled into Korra's leg before exiting the room.

"Hmph…some friend—" Korra stopped as her eyes trailed back to the doorway, seeing Asami, adorned in am outfit like to Pema's. Her heart began pulsating heavily as a mimicking roll of thunder shuttered outside.

"Can…can I come in?" Asami asked as her hands nervously wrapped behind her.

_Maybe…maybe it was nothing…_Korra cleared her throat as she tried to remember how to speak, "O-Of course."

Asami turned and closed the door slowly as she tried calming her nerves. "Korra…about earlier…"

A slight twinge crept into Korra's heart as she rubbed the back of her neck and stood, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" she said as she took a step closer, "…I shouldn't have kissed you."

With a crease in her brow, Asami turned, meeting Korra's eyes. "D-Do you really mean that?" she asked in a hush tone as she took a step back, now feeling the door flush on her spine.

"Asami…where did _this_ all come from?" Korra asked as she took a step closer, "I've never been so confused in my life…and I-I can't do this to Mako—"

"The truth is, Mako doesn't _look_ at me like you do. There's no chemistry…and sometimes I just feel like…we're putting on a show for everyone…or that he thinks he _needs_ to protect me. Of course at first I liked being with him…but then I saw you. He told me about your kiss—"

"Asami, I'm sorry—"

"I wasn't jealous or upset with you…but with Mako…only because I envied him. Getting to take you for that drive was some of the most fun and alive I have felt in a long time. Mako _is _a sweetheart, don't get me wrong…but it could never be anything more than _like_…" Asami looked to Korra with honesty glistening in her eyes, "...I feel guilty too, but I can't ignore the fact anymore that the feelings I have for you hit me harder than anything ever has. I'll tell Mako myself the truth…because I can't come between your friendship with him…remember, I'm the one who said that it was better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission…" she said as her hand found the door.

Korra found her impulses getting the best of her as she pressed her hands on each side of Asami, keeping the door from opening, She watched as the taller girl slowly turned. "Don't go."

Asami slowly nodded at the command, but her eyes were no longer on Korra's eyes. She could feel the familiar adrenaline returning as her hunger fixated on the soft pinks of the young Avatar. Slowly her hands found their way to lightly caress Korra's jaw-line as she moved closer as their breaths grew heavy. "I…want…to know…everything about you. Every inch of you." Asami whispered as she narrowed the space between them, "Your desires…your fears…"

Each word that left Asami's lips sent heated shivers down throughout Korra's body. She took another step forward, pressing their bodies together as Asami's back straightened against the door. Korra's hands slid down the door's surface to trace over Asami's curves, a touch of incredible perfection, right down to her hips.

"…Everything…" Asami cooed in a tone barely over a whisper as her eyes finally returned to Korra, "…Anything…"

Korra searched in Asami's eyes, now noticing small brown speckles within the sea of welcoming emeralds that seemed to glow in the room's soft light. _I'm sorry Mako_. Her mind affirmed as her heart pulled her closer to the duality that rested in her grasp. She shifted to her tip-toes as she felt Asami's gentle grasp beckon closer. Out of all that Korra could believe, that she was _The Avatar_, that she could bend every element, that she was the reincarnation of an incredible lineage, she couldn't believe what was right before her. Asami's eyes pierced _deeply_ within, sending an unrelenting nature that stole her breath and made her feel weak throughout her entire being. She took another deep breath, trying to calm her heartbeat that felt it would burst at any moment as she slowly brought her lips to Asami's. Slowly as her eyes closed as their lips barely touched, Korra felt her grip tighten. "I-I want _this_ to be perfect, Asami—I don't want to hide anything…from anyone." She whispered, "I don't want to rush this."

It was something that Asami had never known from anyone, a passionate security that she _meant_ more than just a pretty face, or a prestige reputation. Korra's words touched her heart like healing winds, taking away every empty void that birthed from her abandonment from her father, and the loss of her mother. The soft caress that came against her lips from Korra was like the birth of a star, an explosion that from afar seemed miniscule, but up close held all that life needed. She wrapped her arms tightly around Korra's shoulders in an embrace that amplified their heartbeats.


	5. In Darkness

**Chapter 5:**** In Darkness**

_Mako, I have something I need to tell you—Korra and I…no—no that won't work…You see Mako, the thing is…Mako everything you have done for me was wonderful, but I need to be honest with you, I have feelings for Korra and I'm not asking for forgiveness, but hate me—not her…Mako, I'm sorry and I never intended to hurt you, but I don't want to lie to you or keep this from you, I have feelings for Korra…_ Asami's thoughts ran like her racecar as she stared out into the now darkened courtyard of the temple as she sat upon the steps. She had left Korra after Pema dropped by with a bowl of steaming noodles, which was a bittersweet interruption. Hours had long past since her departure and her time had only been spent with _how_ she was going to break it to Mako. With the rainstorm now calmed, Asami's anxiety of the next coming storm was keeping her thoughts with an unrelenting energy. A frustrated sigh escaped Asami's lips as she continued to fiddle with her hands on her lap, "How the heck do I tell, Mako?" she outwardly asked as she stood abruptly.

"Tell me what?"

Mako's voice from behind caused Asami to not only jump in her skin, but curse the universe for its _impeccable_ timing. "Can…we go for a walk?" she requested quietly.

Even as they walked beside one another across the moonlit courtyard, Asami felt a great distance between Mako as her eyes transfixed on the stone yin-yang ground. The mental rehearsal still left her with no solace of her standing dilemma, and with her stance upon the ground where it had all begun just hours ago, she felt a chest tighten with guilt.

"That sparring match with you and Korra was something…" Mako said with a shied tone of disbelief.

"Look, Mako…I need to be honest with you…and I hope—"

"Asami, in all the time we've spent together, I've never seen you look at me…like the way you look at Korra. I realized that from your sparring match with her. I can't deny that I'm hurt, but let's face it. I don't deserve you…just like I don't deserve Korra…if anyone should be asking for forgiveness…it's me." Mako pulled his scarf up slightly, "I was too blind to see the strength you possess, as well as Korra…and that in it self, was my fault. I thought you _needed_ me as a form security…a shoulder to cry on…but you don't need that Asami, because where we are right now. Just…." He placed a hand on Asami's shoulder as he shared a warm and understanding smile, "…take care of Korra, alright? And don't worry about me, you still have a friend."

There was a tear-filled smile that came from Mako's honesty as Asami placed her hand over his, "T-Thank you."

"You realize though…Bolin is going to flip." Mako said with a hearty laugh. "Speaking of, I'm going to make sure he doesn't eat everything in the temple. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Asami nodded with a smile as she wiped her eyes dry, "You're a really great guy, Mako."

"I know—I know." He replied as he wrapped his arm around Asami's shoulders, "You two love birds owe me."

As the two reconciled friends made their way back towards the temple, the saw the door of the sleeping quarters open with a half-dazed avatar rubbing her eyes. But as Korra saw Mako, her sleep was immediately disregarded. "M-Mako—uh—hey—" she stammered as she looked to Asami and Mako.

"It's okay, Korra." Mako assured as he gave Asami one last squeeze with his arm as they neared the steps. "You don't need to worry." He said as he walked up to Korra with a smile, "I'll catch you guys in the morning, may we can convince Tenzin to let us have some fun."

As Mako retreated back within the temple, Korra looked to Asami with a curious brow, "He's…not mad?"

Asami moved closer, smiling at their height reversal as Korra stood on the top of the deck's steps. "Quite the opposite." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around the Avatar's waist.

Korra pulled her hands behind Asami's neck as she found herself lost in the sea of green. She moved her wanting lips closer. "Come with me."

Without question, Asami interlocked her fingers within Korra's hand. They stayed in a comfortable silence across the temple's courtyard, listening to the various songs of the night as the full moon shone high above. They both shared an inner-relief from Mako's blessing as they traversed towards the temples steps. Korra found herself reminiscent of Tenzin's words on how at extreme moments of stress, even the forces of nature was affected by an Avatar's state of being. With the passing of her storm, Korra took a deep breath of the renewed air as shared heartbeats made their way towards the pier. The ocean's waves held a calming tide as they swayed to and fro across the sand. With their steps making it across to the end of the pier, Korra looked across the horizon, seeing Republic City's lights shining like the stars above. They both sat, draping their legs over the edge only a few feet above the water.

Asami traced her finger across Korra's toned arm as she rested her head on the Avatar's shoulder, "Something on you mind?"

"What _isn't _on my mind?" Korra replied softly, "Knowing that Mako…is okay, that's a huge relief…but now all I can worry about is what's to come. Looking out to Republic City, I wonder how many benders _right now_ are being taken by the Equalists—and having the biggest part of them taken away. How am I supposed to protect them? I still have so much to learn about being the Avatar…b-but now I feel like I just don't have enough time…"

"You'll protect them, Korra. Just like you have with the people around you, I know you'll stop him. And you won't be alone in this, we'll all be by your side. I'm sure this isn't unheard of for the Avatar to have a sense of doubt, but you'll be fine Korra." Asami said with soft assurance as she placed a small kiss on Korra's neck. "Look at me." She beckoned as her hand caressed under Korra's chin.

Korra's compliance was only met with Asami's lips as they pressed against her own. Every touch and breath that fell over Korra's skin was like the warmth of a fire against ice, easily melting her down and cleansing the darkness that invaded her mind. She trailed her hand behind Asami's neck as she pulled her closer, elevating the zeal in each kiss as their breaths became heavier. It wasn't until Korra felt Asami's tongue sneak past her lips to massage her own, a familiar weakness overcame the young Avatar.

Asami pulled away slightly in a playful manner, only letting her mouth barely touch Korra's as she began to slowly remove the outer robe. Even in the light of the moon, she saw a rose color develop on Korra's tanned skin as the bashful Avatar looked away slightly. Unable to not smile at the Water Tribe girl's sheepish, Asami let the robe fall free as she admired Korra's shyness.

She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as her hands nervously played in her lap. "A-Asami…I thought—" Korra lost concentration as she heard a splash, only to turn and see the remaining robe discarded beside her.

"Well…" Asami said sweetly as she looked up to the awestruck Avatar, "…are you going to leave me alone out here?"

"W-What if the White Lotus see's us?" Korra asked anxiously as she felt her cheeks burn like the sun.

Asami let out an amused laughter as she treaded within the water, "Never in my time of knowing you, would I ever hear you being afraid of getting _caught_."

It was a teasing shot to her pride as Korra found a smirk of confidence meet the corner of her lips. Without further thought, she reached down and swiftly removed her boots and pelt, feeling a building excitement flutter in her stomach. Never had Korra known herself to be self-conscious, but seeing Asami's flawless body glistening, almost glowing, in the ocean's moonlit waters, she felt it for the first time. Not wanting to waste any more time, she swallowed her anxiety as she removed her sleeveless top and stood. Her exposed chest felt a tickling sensation as it met the night's cool ocean air. As she began to remove her blue slacks, Korra looked back towards the water, before dropping them to the deck. With a deep breath she jumped into the ocean's cold water. As her body adjusted, she noticed Asami nowhere in sight. "H-Hey, where are you?" She asked in concern as she continued to tread through the waves. "Asami—" a warm touch met behind her as she felt Asami's bare skin against her own. Once more she felt a invigorating drawback come to her will as she turned in Asami's arms.

The game of follow-the-leader had be gun as Asami lured Korra against the pier's supporting post. As Korra held her hips, Asami reached back and grasped the wooden beam. She could feel a stir from deep within as Korra's chest pressed against her own. It seemed that the teasing from moments ago turned against her as Korra's confidence grew, tempting and toying with her lips as pleading eyes met the Avatar's own. "K-Korra…please…" Asami whispered as she felt curious hands steadily running down her sides, leisurely exploring her form.

Korra brought her lips to the pulse point on Asami's neck, "I told you…" she whispered as mouth gently grazed over the elevating beat, "…I didn't…" the pulse quickened with a gentle suckle, "…want to rush."

Even with her innate flow of water, Korra's legs were straining as she continued to tread through the water. In a fluid motion, she pulled briefly from Asami as her prowess over the earth brought a ledge right underneath their feet. Korra returned back to Asami's neck, letting her tongue and lips graze over the supple skin like a feather. As her hands travelled up and down Asami's flat stomach, and across the curvature of the heiress's ample breasts, Korra let her gentle kisses stroll. The taste of Asami's skin with the salt water was invigorating as Korra trailed across her jaw-line and to a trembling lip. With a slip of her tongue like the calm ocean waves, Korra massaged Asami's own in tender flicks as she felt heightened breaths in her hands.

Her biceps began to burn as her grip tightened, quivering with every touch Korra expressed over her body. The shared warmth between their bodies in the cold water only brought an even deeper heat from within as Asami felt Korra's lips return to her neck, down to her clavicle, and begin to explore further. Her breaths escalated into a heavy pursuit as she felt Korra's tongue playfully slide over the peak of her nipples. Asami found it hard to restrain the pleasurable vocalization from her throat as she looked down to Korra, catching a mischievous smirk as the Water tribeswoman submerged.

Korra drifted downwards as she closed her eyes from the slight sting of the salt water. Her hands and lips guided her venture, searching the fair body of perfection for the treasured spot. Fingernails lightly running down Asami's thighs, searching the route that would invoke _the_ tantalizing reaction of Korra's expressed fidelity. With the distance dwindling bit by bit, Korra smiled with every felt quiver and shake from Asami. There was a hesitation, Korra wanting to draw more from Asami's already yearning movements as her right hand made its way up the middle of the trembling right leg. It was in the moment that Korra's fingertips and tongue found the desired warming depth's of Asami's center, she let her touch linger. It was almost as Korra's heartbeat grew in its volume amongst the ocean as her tongue ran across Asami's clit, a combating mixture amongst the salt water as her taste-buds began to revel in the saccharine and tart flavor. Korra let her fingertips tease and tempt with her lover's entrance, moving to and fro across the beseeching pinks.

Asami felt her entire body writhing in wanting anticipation she bit down on her bottom lip, her hands reaching back further to grasp the post as her breath escaped her wave after wave. It was as she lost all control of patience with every flick of Korra's tongue with dancing fingers toying with her, she finally reached down, forcing the Avatar to resurface. It was that motion as Asami found Korra's lips, the girl of the Water Tribe penetrated into her center. Fingers now in a daring explorative motion, Asami felt Korra's left hand take a sturdy support of her right leg, wrapping it around the Avatar's back. Her arms wrapped tightly around Korra's shoulders as she felt her body raise against the post, allowing Korra's fingers to go even deeper inside of her. Her moans escalated, echoing underneath the pier as Asami soon felt her hips find the opposing rhythm, each inviting resistance bringing eruptions within, like slow-burning firecrackers. Even as she wished to taste Korra's lips and tongue, it became almost impossible as her back arched involuntarily with a sharp gasp of addictive pleasure. "K-Korra—" came Asami's pleading words as she fought against the debilitating ecstasy in search of her lover's cerulean eyes.

With two digits in a steady motion, Korra looked to the irresistible expressions Asami elicited as she generously massaged the inner walls, feeling the contractions of the heiress's muscles on her fingers as their eyes met. Another creative smirk crossed as Korra withdrew, seeing a deeper yearning from Asami as she gently brought her down, as they both let their hastened breaths catch themselves, "T-Turn…around…" Korra instructed as she placed a gentle kiss on Asami's neck.

In a guided turn by Korra's hands, Asami braced her hands against the post as she felt Korra's body press against her back. The hot breath of Korra mixed with the droplets of water on her neck as she felt the ocean's current shifted. "K-Korra please…" Asami begged, her words unsteady as she felt Korra right hand slide up the back of her thigh, as a strong embrace met around her waist.

Korra felt Asami's back arch slightly the moment her curious fingertips returned within. Every motion the Avatar made directed a different movement or sound of satisfaction within her arms as Asami tilted her head backwards, inviting Korra's lips to return on her neck. She slowly but generously massaged the moistened center of Asami, withdrawing slightly and penetrating in a steady rising pace as she moved her left hand up. The heartbeat that came under Korra's palm pulsed with the same vigor as Asami's escalating pants and gasps, her moans and whimpers becoming the symphony of their night.

Asami's breath became barely noticeable as she reached to her chest, her right hand grasping Korra's tightly as her left hand braced against the post. Her hip's velocity continued into a hastened rhythm as every attempt to taste Korra name on her tongue, only was lost with her unsteady intakes of breath. Asami could feel herself at the peak of her arousal as she felt Korra's fingers' rapidity drawing more from her body. Her toes dug into the sand beneath them as Asami strained every muscle to try and keep balance. It was as she felt Korra's hand slip from underneath her grasp and slide down to her clit once more, Asami felt every muscle seize as both her arms pushed against the post for needed support. "D-Don't—s-stop—"

Korra felt her own arousal heightened as Asami's moans met her ears. Comply to the request, Korra applied more generous pressure and motion with her left as her right searched for the yearning spot of Asami's irresistible temptation.

Asami felt herself drawing closer towards her peak as an electrifying warmth shot up her spine. Her lungs burned from the rampant breaths as she pushed against Korra's body as every muscle found its final climaxing tense. The alluring ecstasy crashed over her like a tidal wave as her vocal cords sang with the welcoming submission of the Avatar's touch.

As Korra felt Asami's body begin to relax, she gently withdrew in time to catch her lover's collapse. Korra cradled Asami's still trembling form as she turned them in the water to rest against the post. She felt Asami's weakened grasp on her forearms as she tightened the embrace.

Asami felt her entire body melt into Korra's arms as she tilted her head back slightly. She listened to the singing beat of the Avatar's heart on her back as she felt Korra's lips lightly kiss her neck. With her breath slowly returning, she found what little strength was left and turned in Korra's arms, searching for the blue eyes that had tamed her heart. Every once of Asami tickled as she expressed a weakened smile, mesmerized by Korra's beauty as she lost herself in the Avatar's gaze.

Korra felt her cheeks once more changing in their color as Asami leaned down, placing a delicate kiss upon her lips. She could feel a shiver reach both, as their heat of passion began to subside. "We should get you back inside," Korra reluctantly whispered over Asami's trembling lips, "you're not used to the cold like I am."

Without much energy to argue, Asami smiled as she felt Korra lift her into her arms. As she wrapped her embrace around Korra's neck, she placed small kisses on the spot right behind the Avatar's ear and whispered, "You're incredible."

Korra carried them from underneath the pier, once more bending the earth slightly underneath to create a ledge. As she stepped back onto the pier and gently set Asami down, Korra found herself once more breathless as the moon's light enveloped the heiress's flawless body. _In every way, she's perfect_. Korra thought to herself as they both began to dress.

As Asami pulled the robe's layers back on, her eyes kept trailing back to the still bashful Avatar. The vivid memories of moments ago still replayed in her mind as she admired every inch of Korra's body.

The two lovers made their way back towards the temple, sharing their warmth as their heartbeats held in perfect synchronization. The temple's serenity came as a grateful comfort, as if the nightlife remained asleep just for them, undisturbed by the darkness that lied just beyond the shore. As they quietly returned to the sleeping quarters, they stopped right before Korra's room. The Avatar felt her smile falter slightly as she looked to Asami.

"I wish I could stay with you tonight…" Asami whispered as she placed consoling kiss on Korra's slightly pouting lips, "…but you know Pema wouldn't be pleased."

"I know—I know…" Korra replied softly. "…I have to get up early for training…but I'll come by to say good morning." She said with a returned kiss as she gently held Asami's hands.

"I'd like that a lot. Sleep well." Asami replied as their hands began to part, "I'll see you in the morning."

The unwilling release of their hands trailed right down to their fingertips as Asami turned and headed towards her room. She was unable to contain the smile across her lips as she walked down dimmed the hall, hearing Korra's door close behind her. As she reached her room and opened the door, a small sigh of delight came as the glowing memories returned once more. She entered the darkness of her room, but as she reached back to close her door, her heartbeat quicken as she felt a strong grasp cross over her mouth. Asami felt several rapid pressured connections meet her arms and legs as she was force down to her knees.

"_Hiroshi hasn't given up on you quite yet. Return with us and the children and mother will remain in their peaceful rest."_

Asami's eyes strained as the face of Amon's lieutenant leaned forward. Before finding herself immersed in the sea of darkness, she heard the sounds of electricity charge as a blunt force hit her in the stomach. _"K-Kor-r-a—" _Asami's heart whispered as she collapsed to the ground.


	6. Awake

**Chapter 6- ****Awake**

_"DADDY, DADDY!" "DAD, MOM—WAKE UP!"_

"Mrph—honey, it's _too_ early—" Pema muttered as she pulled the pillow over her head and kicked her husband's back. "Tenzin—darling—Meelo's upset…"

"MOM! SOMEONE WAS IN MY ROOM!" Meelo shouted once more as he pounced onto his father.

Tenzin reluctantly opened his eyes, "Meelo, it was just a bad dream." The old master said as her turned towards his room's open window, seeing only the faint haze of dawn. As Tenzin sat up and rubbed away the sleep, he saw the fear in his son's eyes as he saw Ikki as well sniffling at the edge of the bed. "Ikki?"

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Came Jinora's voice from their room's door.

Pema sat up, gently touching her belly as a groan came from within, "All three of you?"

Tenzin exchanged a furrowed brow as he retreated from his bed, "What's wrong, children?"

"I-I saw something—someone!" Ikki sniffled as she crawled in to her parents' bed with Jinora tailing behind.

"It was a monster! With green eyes!" Meelo whined as he buried his face into the mattress.

Tenzin's brow rose as he looked to his eldest daughter, "Jinora?"

Jinora, being of the most collected amongst her siblings took a deep breath to calm her fret. "T-There was…t-there was…" her frets erupted into cries as she ran to her mother's bedside.

"Tenzin—I don't like this." Pema expressed with deep concern as she consoled her children.

"Wait here." The air-master commanded as he stood and walked towards the window. _I closed this…_ his thoughts recollected as he knelt down to the padded floor, seeing small specks of dirt as he stroked his beard and stood. "You three stay with your mother."

Pema felt a flicker of concern as she looked to her husband, "Tenzin, what is it?" she asked.

Tenzin closed the window and made his way towards the door, "It's probably nothing. I'll be back soon."

The air-master made his way from the bedroom, warily stepping through the temple as he made his way towards the sleeping quarters. The dimmed hallway set his nerves on end as he headed towards Korra's room. With a gentle knock, he opened the door, seeing the young Avatar less than gracefully hanging from her mattress fast asleep. Though he knew she was safe, a more perplexing thought came to mind as he saw Naga nowhere in sight. As Tenzin quietly backed from the room, he stroked his beard once more with his light steps taking him towards the exit to the courtyard. With a deep breath of the night's air, he began to make his way across the cold stone towards the Sentries Quarters. It was as the old master crossed the temple's ground, the wind carried whimpering sounds. With a deep breath he tried to focus, channeling the direction that flowed through the air. In a shifting gaze towards the airbending training grounds, he saw a struggling mass behind the airbending gates.

"Naga!" Tenzin called out in surprise as he ran to Korra's companion.

The polar bear dog was bound by her front and back paws with a black cloth muzzled around her mouth. Right as Tenzin hastily removed the bindings, Naga erupted into alarming barks as she hunched down and began to sniff the ground. As Naga searched, Tenzin heard another set of discomforted groans coming from behind.

"M-Master Tenzin!" Cried out one of the Lotus Sentries as he limped towards Tenzin, "We were ambushed by Chi-Blockers—"

Tenzin's eyes widened at the statement as he saw the other Lotus members join them, "Chi-Blockers! You four check the house. Every single room." He commanded as he looked to Naga, "Wake Korra and the other—" he paused a moment, looking back towards the sleeping quarters, a dreadful realization setting in. "No…"

Without further thought, Tenzin and Naga ran back towards the temple, practically breaking down the door as he saw Korra, Bolin and a tired Pabu rubbing their eyes in confusion. "Bolin, wake your brother! And watch after Pema and the children, now!" Tenzin shouted as he looked to Korra.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Korra asked in concern as she looked to Naga and Tenzin's frenzy.

"Chi-Blockers attacked the Lotus Sentries—"

Korra felt her heart igniting her awareness as she looked down the hall. Not even a breath left her mouth as she ran towards the neighboring room, "Asami!" she called out as she pushed the door open.

The vacant room set her into a fury as Korra saw only an open window and the untouched bed with Asami's coat draped over the side. "N-No…" she breathed out as her instincts brought her to her knees, "T-Tenzin—they took her."

Just as the old master feared he knelt beside the sullen Avatar as he let out a heavy sigh. "We'll…think of something, Korra."

Padded stepped came from behind as he saw one of the Lotus Sentries returning, "Perimeter is all clear, sir. One of the others said that before he was attacked, he saw a large black freighter off in the bay area. They must have come by a smaller ship…."

"Thank you. Notify the counsel of 's disappearance and send for more Sentries to the temple—"

"Tenzin! We _need_ to go after them!" Korra blurted out in frustration.

"Korra, I understand you're worried, but we need a plan. We can't just go in bending blazing. Please, try and get some rest and let me speak with the counsel."

Korra shrugged away from Tenzin, "Fine… come on, Naga." She commanded as her companion trailed behind her back into her room.

Tenzin shuttered slightly as he heard Korra's door slam and let out another sigh, "I want a guard posted by her room. Keep a close eye on her."

The Lotus Sentry bowed in compliance as Tenzin made his way back through the temple towards his room. _What is Hiroshi planning?_ His thoughts questioned as he saw both Mako and Bolin standing guard by his bedroom door.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Mako asked in confusion.

Tenzin looked to the bending brothers and to his wife, "…The temple was infiltrated by Chi-Blockers…Asami was kidnapped—"

"WHAT?" Bolin shouted as he balled his fists. "We need to go—"

"Calm down, Bolin." Mako calmly replied as he put his hands on his irate brother's shoulder. "Master Tenzin, what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we _can_ do right now…as far as the Temple's safety goes, they came here for Asami and nothing else. I had the Republic City's counsel notified of 's kidnapping and until the morning, there's nothing we can do right now. It's best everyone _try_ and get's some rest. First thing in the morning I'll go into the city and speak with Tarrlock and see if his task force has seen anything." Tenzin looked to Mako, appreciating his calm nature and understanding, "You both check on Korra, make sure she doesn't do anything too rash."

Mako nodded in reply and pushed his brother out of the room, "Come on, bro…" he said as he pulled the door behind him.

"Why are you so okay with this—"

Mako saw a Lotus Sentry patrolling the halls and leaned into Bolin with a low whisper, "Keep it down, alright? I'm not _okay_ with this."

They saw the sentry manning Korra's door and Mako express a warm smile, "Master Tenzin asked that we check on Korra."

"Very well, but make it quick."

Both nodded in reply before entering Korra's room, seeing Naga staring in concern as Korra froze in the window frame. Bolin quickly closed the door behind them as Mako crossed his arms.

"Don't try and stop me, guys—"

"I'm hurt, Korra. Not even waiting for us to come help you." Mako whispered as he winked. "If we're going to find her, we need to be careful about this."

Korra jumped down from the sill, "One of the lookouts said he saw a black freighter in the bay, my guess is that we find that ship, and we find Asami…"

"Yeah—but what do we do about _those guys_?" Bolin asked as he covered his mouth and pointed towards the door. "They're probably watchin' _you_ like a lizard crow."

Mako thought a moment as he looked to Pabu and Naga, "I think I know how." He said with a smirk right as there was a knock on the door.

"_Times up kids! Get to bed!"_

Korra whispered into Naga's ear as Bolin did the same with Pabu, and right as the guard opened the door, Pabu took off. It was a startling bark that left Naga as she plowed through the Sentry's legs, carting him off from the door into the hallways. As the commotion carried off, Korra nodded to Mako and Bolin as she peered through the open window, seeing four more Sentries running after Naga and Pabu with the taken guard holding on for dear life to Naga's back.

"I'm going to go grab some things, I'll meet you guys by the pier." Mako said as he began to back out of the room.

Korra looked back towards the courtyard, seeing a clear cost as she motioned off for Bolin to stay close. The two quietly jumped out of the window, squatting along the ground as they heard Tenzin's voice of into the distance.

"I have an idea." Bolin whispered as he lifted Korra.

"What the heck—"

"Trust me. It's going to take _too long _to sneak around." Bolin said as he took a deep breath.

Right as Korra was about to even form a thought around his gesture, Bolin fell into a sprint. Besides the imminent terror that flushes through Korra's system as she ducked her head into Bolin's chest, she was amazed by his speed. Bolin darted through the trees as he bent the earth, using each step to propel himself into the air towards the Cliffside. "H-Hang on tight! A-And I might need your h-h-help—whoaa!"

Korra peeked her head as she felt Mako's grip tighten, only to bare witness to them soaring through the air, effortlessly clearing the trees. Right as they cleared the canopy of the trees, Korra saw the cliffside approaching below and immediately realized _what _he meant. She kicked her legs out, bringing forth a slab of earth right as Bolin's feet neared the rock. With a strong hold around Korra, Bolin road down the cliffside like a wave on their slab, twisting and turning as they reached the shoreline. It was right as they hit the water and came to a halt as they saw Mako running from the steps, with two duffle bags in hand. Mako threw the bags into a small boat that was stuck in the sand and began to drag it towards the water as Korra and Bolin ran to help him.

Bolin set Korra down as Mako tried to catch his breath as he sprinted towards them. "What did you get?" Bolin asked as he panted.

"A—couple—supplies—" Mako heaved out as he knelt down by the bag and opened it. "I—figured," he swallowed hard, trying to calm his breaths, "—since we're going to be on an Equalist ship…you too might need these."

Korra and Bolin's faces brightened as they saw the bags filled with small stones from Tenzin's Zen garden. "Bro! You're a friggin' genius!"

Mako reached through the stones and pulled out an animal-hide canteen, "Korra, this is for you."

Korra looked to Mako with gratitude as she reached for the satchel, "Thank you, Mako…so much."

"Come on, let's go get your girl—"

"Huh?" Bolin asked with a confused brow, "What?"

"Nothing. We gotta hurry." Mako said with a wink towards Korra.

The three all stood, looking out towards the bay as they felt their adrenaline beginning to flow. As they gave the rowboat a running start into the water, Korra took point as she bent the ocean around them propelling them forward. _Hang on Asami, we're coming!_ Korra's thoughts pulsed with every stroke. They could see the full moon drifting closer to the horizon as each prepared themselves for their rescue.


	7. Mirrored Lies

**Chapter 7-**** Mirrored Lies**

_"K-Korra—h-help me—don't touch her—Korra—Korra—_KORRA—"

As if her soul was thrown back into her, Asami cried out as her body shot upright and pulled from her nightmare with sweat dripping from the sides of her neck and brow. Her mind swarmed, like a cyclone, as nausea turned in her pained stomach. She buried her eyes into her hands as her breaths remained at a hastened rate, almost to the point of hyperventilation. It was in the sudden stabbing pain in her stomach, she slowly pulled her hands down from her dazed eyes, realizing this nightmare was still very much alive.

"So it's true."

Asami turned to see her father, within this bleak steel chamber, sitting in a chair under the yellow haze of light with a porcelain mug in his hand. "D-Dad—"

"I didn't _want_ to believe it. I thought you'd see the errors of your ways and return to me without use of force." Hiroshi said in a disappointed tone as he rose from the chair. "Instead, I come to learn that not only has my own daughter betrayed me, and her mother who was killed by a bender, is _now _SLEEPING around with the Avatar?" he screamed out in distain as he threw the mug down on the floor, it shattering into small pieces, "How could you, Asami? After everything I've given up for YOU? After you mother—"

"Dad! Listen to yourself! This isn't about mom! Do you not _see _what's wrong with this? Amon isn't here to help anyone! He's using you!" Asami screamed back, soon meeting a dizzy spell as she tried sitting at the edge of the bed. "L-Let's leave d-dad—please…don't do this…"

Hiroshi let out a heavy sigh before kneeling before his distressed daughter, "Do you…love…_her_?"

The question caught Asami off guard as she looked to Hiroshi with confusion, "I-I don't…I-I don't understand—"

Without word, Hiroshi stood as he placed a small kiss upon his Asami forehead then walked to the metal door and tapped on the surface with his knuckle. "You can come in, we're done here."

"Dad—wait—"

Asami watched in trepidation as she heard the door creek open, its rusted hinges piercing squealing slowly as her eyes soon met the mask of Amon.

" , such a pleasure to _finally_ meet you." The Equalist's leader greeted as he closed the door behind.

"She's…" Hiroshi started as he looked to Asami with the same burning eyes of distaste, his mouth hesitant with a bitter taste, "…it's as you predicted sir…Asami and the Avatar—"

"I understand, Hiroshi. Thank you." Amon replied as he placed a comforting hand on the industrialist's shoulder before turning to Asami, "It's interesting…how far money can go. In Republic City's eyes, Lin Bei Fong falsely accused Hiroshi's extremist ties and failed to mention that his only affiliation with the Equalist's were in mere protection of his _only_ family member. All records—what few there were—of manufacturing _weapons_ for The Equalists were traced back once more to The Cabbage Corp. _Now_? Avatar Korra—after her team of benders embezzled money from the Sato Family, is now the number one suspect—" Amon leant forwards as he gently stroked Asami's cheek, "—for your kidnapping."

Asami's eyes widened at Amon's reveal as she looked to her father, "Dad—"

Hiroshi pulled the large door open and let out a heavy sigh. Without even turning around, he lowered his voice in true admittance of his distaste. "I have nothing to say to you. Once this is over…maybe I can consider calling you my daughter again."

Even after everything, after turning her back on him, Hiroshi's words dug deep Asami's heart like a knife as the door slammed behind him. The day she lost her mother collided with her memories as it began to cloud her sight with building tears. "T-This—this is—all y-your fault!" Asami cried out as she buried her eyes into her hands.

"Is it Asami? After all—I offered salvation to your father…after your mother's death, he needed insurance that you would never face the same fate." Amon calmly assured as he clasped his hands behind his back, "You turned your back on him, you're only blood—your own kind. The Avatar will know the world's cruel hate—she will know the pain that _we _have felt. If your mother's death wasn't enough for you to experience _loss_—than I assure you—you and Avatar Korra will both know what it means to lose someone you love…"

Slowly Asami brought her hands up from her trembling hands, "L-Leave her alone—y-you're not doing ANYTHING to protect people—you're only starting another war—"

"The Avatar started the first of bloodshed! The spirits plagued this world with benders—giving them god-like powers while the rest of us were left in their shadows! This isn't just about _me_. Every—single—war—was caused because of their existence. The spirits have realized their flaws and given me the one gift that will heal the stains on this planet. Why do you think it was so simple to convince this city that your father—excuse me—Hiroshi, was innocent? My strike on the arena only opened the eyes of this city. As long as the Avatar exists—their lives already have been painted with their own blood—"

"So why won't you just take her bending away now!" Asami lashed out as she met Amon's insidious eyes.

He leaned forward, the bridge of his mask only inches away from Asami's face, "I could have done that the day she came her. I will _break_ the line of the Avatar, show her the anguish of generations past, and it will be from your family's sacrifice. Your blood will bring life to this revolution, and Korra…will face what it means to fail as a savior."

A dread-fuel rush of adrenaline went through Asami as she tried backing away from Amon, "M-My father—he has…no idea."

The Equalist leader snapped his fingers, the sound ringing through the metal walls as the door swung open as Amon struck with an unseen speed at Asami's thighs and the joints underneath her collarbones. His concise precision caused her to fall forward as the two Chi-Blockers lifted her by the arms and held her down on her knees.

"Don't worry—you're father will mourn for you I'm sure…but I can't let you ruin this surprise." Amon whispered as he knelt down and ran his fingers through Asami's raven hair.

Right as Asami was about to speak, another strike was met at the crescent of her collarbone as she felt her vocal cords tighten. The Chi-Blockers released their grip, letting Asami fall to the steel flooring as she clutched at her throat. It was a series of minuscule gasps that came as she tried to speak, only feeling an alarming silence reaching hear throat with every attempt.

"Remember, this is our little secret." Amon said as he smiled down with his frigid eyes, before turning to Chi-Blockers, "Tell the Lieutenant to instruct to wait at his manor till…further notice. I want her off this ship and in the warehouse before our visitors arrive."


	8. Crashing Waves

**Chapter 8: ****Crashing Waves**

Their speed came to a crawl as the dawn brought rolling fog over the churning sea, now with the foretold black freighter in sight. Each passing wave sent adrenaline filling the veins of Korra as she pulled her strength in each bend, beckoning the water's skin to disperse in the air around them. Their anxiety built into a thick weight in their lungs as the dawn's light was lost amongst the dismal clouds. With the fog shielding their position, Korra slowly navigated the boat to a safe distance from the docked ship, to a cluster of smaller fishing boats.

_Where is everyone?_ Korra thought to herself as she scanned the deserted area of Republic City's industrial district. They all exchanged wary looks as Korra climbed onto the wharf and tied off the boat. As Mako and Bolin followed behind, Korra slinking behind a stack of crates, peering around the corner. She saw the docking ramp of the ship laid out on the portside, "Guys…I don't see…_anyone_."

"That doesn't mean they're not in there…wait a minute…"Mako said as he narrowed his eyes, there's _one_…at the top of the ramp." He thought for a moment. "Korra…how about some fly fishing?"

The young Avatar smirked at the suggestion before taking a deep breath and diving back into the depths. Even with the lack of light from above in the clouded sky, Korra could see the boats' silhouettes overhead as she swiftly flowed with the current. As the freighter's colossal shadow came from overhead, Korra resurface, only letting her eyes peer above the water as she looked up towards the ramp, seeing the Chi-Blocker's back towards her. A flicker of anger came within as Asami's emerald eyes flashed in her mind. With another deep inhale, she dove back under the water with vigor. As Korra saw herself nearing the ocean's floor, she flipped around, letting her legs catch the ground. _I want her back! _Korra's anger resounded in her mind as she jettison from the water. Her form created a perfect arch, taking down the Chi-Blocker as she tackled him into down into the water, barely making any sound. As the Equalist tried retaliating, his once quick hits were own slowed through the water as Korra effortlessly dodged each attack, swimming around the Chi-Blocker as she sent a jet-stream colliding into his chest, knocking him against the concrete wall of the wharf. She grabbed his unconscious body and resurfaced underneath the ramp, "If anything happens to her, I swear you will all pay." She threatened. With a forceful thrust upward, a power funnel carried the Chi-Blocker up into the underside of the ramp and encased him from the neck down to his boots in a thick matte of ice. Right as Korra was about to re-submerge, she heard a groan coming from overhead.

"I-I have a message for you—from Amon." The Equalist weakly said.

Korra's eyes lit up with fire as she looked back towards the subdued Chi-Blocker.

"He wants to make…a d-deal with you. If y-you meet him at building twenty-four, alone—he'll tell you where you can find your precious m-metalbenders…a-and the girl. I suggest you ditch those friends of yours and take it. "

"How do I know you're not—"

"Lying? The fact is Avatar, you don't have a choice."

Korra narrowed her eyes, feeling uncertainty reach within her gut as she made her way back towards Mako and Bolin.

"Hey, that was pretty impressive—" Mako stopped, seeing a timid look in Korra's eyes as he and Bolin reached down to lift her back onto the surface, "…What is it?"

Korra looked to the rows of buildings, seeing numbers painted on each large steel door. "I need you guys to go look for Asami and Bei Fong's metalbenders, they're somewhere around here—"

"Wait, Korra what do you mean _us?_" Bolin interjected as he looked to Mako, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet Amon, alone. He wants to make some deal with me, but I need you guys to find them before anything is done. I'll stall him—"

"Korra! This is too dangerous!" Bolin protested, "Bro, tell her this is just a trap—"

"If we can find Asami and the others, then it won't have to be. We'll get them and get Korra out of there before anything happens." Mako said in an assuring tone as he turned to Korra, "But—first signs of trouble, you get out of there, Okay?" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll find Asami, don't worry."

"The Chi-Blocker said Amon will be waiting for me at building twenty-four. Look, I'll just stall him long enough till you guys find them, if it starts looking bad, I'll get out of there. Just be careful okay and stay out of sight if you can." Korra looked towards the large hangar before them, seeing _**Cargo-Hold 2**_ painted on the massive steel double doors.

"Hey Korra," Bolin said quietly. "Just incase…this is—" he threw his arms around her shoulders in a dramatic fashion, "IT! I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW—"

"Bolin! Calm down we're going to be fine!" Korra yelled out as she wiggled in his hold. "Don't worry so much!"

"Come on, bro." Mako said as he nodded to Korra and dragged Bolin away.

Korra's breath was heated with an unnerving anticipation as she began to walk down the ally between hangar 2 and 4, cautiously looking down each four-way direction in the breaks of the buildings. The narrow alleyways set her vigilance on edge as she passed the large steel walls, seeing only blacked out windows every few yards on each side of her. She kept her eyes darting above, searching for any signs of movement as her steps echoed. _Is she alright? Did they hurt her? No, her father…there's no way he would just abandoned her like that._ Her thoughts began to swim with the brimming worry as Korra checked over her shoulder and glanced to the windows, only to catch her tired eyes passing by. _I can't give up._ _Asami just hold on, I'm coming. _Her thoughts urged as each of her steps quickened. The sound of Asami's voice echoed in between each heartbeat as Korra found herself now running, each numbered building passing by in nothing but blurs in her peripherals. _I want to feel your arms around me, I want to lose myself in your emerald eyes, I want to feel your lips against mine, I want to hear your laugh, I want to comfort you, I want to hold you, I want to be near you! _

As Korra's destination came into sight a few buildings down, she crossed yet another four-way intersection, but her instincts sent a shiver down her spine as she halted her sprint. _Someone's watching_… She thought as she looked back and around. Unable to shake the feeling, she stopped right before the final junction, "I know you're there, so come out!" she commanded with frustration as her fists readied themselves. The grey skies above began to trickle with rain as Korra felt her heart beat hasten with an abrupt sound of thunder.

One by one, Chi-Blockers dropped from the high rooftops all around her as Korra paced into the center of the crossing. "I suggest you don't even bother putting up a fight, that isn't what Amon asked you here for." Came the Lieutenant's brass voice as he held his charged baton towards her. "Bind her hands, we don't need any tricks…or else."

A Korra's compliance was hesitant as she lowered her guard, reluctantly allowing one of the Chi-Blockers to bind her hands with black cord. As the Lieutenant smirked as her submission, he led the Avatar toward the spoken rendezvous. Korra shuddered as two of the Chi-Blockers pulled open the large double doors, its metal grinding in the track as she was pushed by Amon's commanding officer shoving her within the confines. Korra looked around, seeing the vacant innards mat the size of the Pro-Bending platform. The same darkened windows lacing both sides, now illuminating in their tint with flashes of lightning from the outside. With the exception of the yellow-hazed lighting and the concrete flooring, Korra saw _nothing_. "Well where—" Korra stopped as she heard the large double doors at the far end open grind open as three Chi-Blockers walked in, one with a yellow sash across her uniform, a sword in their right hand. _Korra—you made a mistake._

Their was a static sound over heard as a high frequency pierced Korra's eardrums. "_Avatar Korra_." Came Amon's collected voice over an intercom. "_I'm pleased to know you complied in my demands…"_

Korra's skin crawled at the tone of his confidence, but soon felt a quick connection to the back of her knees as she felt two of the Chi-Blockers push down on her shoulders. "W-What's the big—"

"_Perhaps my contact may have embellished slightly on our terms…I have every interest in telling you where you can find former Chief Bei Fong's metalbenders are…as long as you have the control to put aside your own person feelings to save them."_

Korra's heart skipped a beat as the far-side Chi-Blockers pulled the doors fully open. She gasped as she saw the familiar form in the air acolyte orange clad uniform struggling in a restrained hold of two larger-built masked Equalists. It wasn't until Korra noticed the black executioner-style _bag_ over their prisoner's head, Korra felt fire burning in her eyes. The Equalists brought her down as the yellow-striped Chi-Blocker withdrew her katana, its blade shimmering in the lightning's flash as she stood before her prey.

"ASAMI! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Korra screamed out as she tried standing, only feeling a violent pinch in her nerves from each holding Chi-Blocker. "DAMNIT! GET AWAY FROM HER! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS—" a harsh grab met the back of her hair as the Lieutenant brought his club underneath Korra's throat from behind.

"_What does it take for an Avatar to know the true purpose of their birthright? Can you still be their savior?"_

Anger. Hate. Sorrow. Uncertainty. Stupidity. Blindness. Helplessness. These emotions swarmed—frenzied—bombarded Korra within like a tidal wave of debilitating despair as her bound hands struggled against the cord that dug deep into her flesh. She could hear the muffle sounds through the abrupt downpour that collided above the roof. Crashes of thunder echoed her contempt as Amon's spoke once more.

"_Say goodbye to your heart."_

The movement of the yellow-striped Chi-Blocker was almost unseen, but could be heard miles away as steel met flesh. Korra's eyes widened to disbelief as the sword came back to the wielder's side, dripping with crimson as a solid _**thud**_ hit the ground, soon bringing a pool of blood over the concrete. Like lightning striking a tree, an unwavering animosity plagued Korra's heart and soul as she belted a bloodcurdling scream of heartbreak. _This—can't be happen…_her heart cracked in disbelief. _A-Asami—get up—p-please._ Her eyes began to blur with her tears.

The Chi-Blockers dispersed as the yellow-striped executor held the dripping tip towards Korra's fuming eyes as she took a step closer towards the Avatar. It was as she felt the grip on her hair and shoulders leave her, all standing emotions crept numb as she felt the Lieutenant's voice met her earlobe. "Revenge, Avatar Korra…she killed Asami…what does your past lives have to say about this?"

As The Lieutenant withdrew from Korra's last restraint, the Avatar could no longer hear her heartbeat, nor their fleeing steps, only the heavy breath of her imminent rage. Her eyes burned as she looked to the aimed tip, still painted with the stolen life as every droplet that hit the floor echoed. With a crash of thunder, Korra let out another shattering scream as the earth cracked underneath her, shaking the entire facility as the window's tinted glass shattered to the ground. It was as Korra birthed a rage filled fire to break the cord's binding and slowly stood.

The execution let out a laugh as she dropped a smoke canister. As the green smoke rose, Korra's tightening fists engulfed with blue flames, it's heat matching the intensity of her tears. "G-GIVE HER BACK!"


	9. Calamity

**Chapter 9- ****Calamity**

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Bolin asked as they looked back towards the freighter.

Mako approached an unmarked hangar, with his brow creased, "Honestly?...I don't know." He said regrettably as he pulled back the massive metal door. "Korra _is_ the Avatar, and right now Amon is the biggest challenge she faces. I just don't understand _why_ he wants to speak with her now." He continued as his expressed disappointment to the empty storage space. "None of this makes sense. I still can't get over how much Hiroshi played us. How could you have _so much_ hate against an entire people just because of one? Our own damn parents were killed by a bender but that doesn't mean that we even hate ourselves or our kind. How could you be so blind against that? Evil is evil—it doesn't matter if you're a bender or not."

"Do you miss them? Mom and dad?" Bolin asked as he shyly crossed his arms.

Mako felt a pang in his heart, "Of course, bro. Why would you ask that?"

Bolin shrugged, "I dunno…you just never really say anything about them."

With a warm smile Mako turned to his brother, "Just because I'm not saying anything, it doesn't mean I don't think about them." He looked back to the freighter, "But it's okay, Bolin…cause we have a new family now. One that needs us. We may not be Avatars, but we know how to look out for our family."

Bolin flashed a huge grin as he held his fist up, "That's right!" he exclaimed as he looked into the empty confines, "I think this is a trick by the way."

"As much as I hate admitting it…I do too, but let's keep looking around." Mako stepped back, looking to his right at the alley two buildings down from where Korra had disappeared into, and then to the one right near them, "Let's just head down here…we'll be at a safe enough distance to look around without getting caught."

Bolin nodded in reply and followed his brother down the narrow path as the bleak morning sky above grew darker. Stuttering calls of thunder began to come from the distance as droplets began to fall from the sky. The earthbender looked up towards the darkened clouds, "This weather…something doesn't feel _right_ about it." He said as he shuddered at nature's call.

Mako trailed his sight from the tinted window he was peering and join his brother's gaze, "I hear you on that—" He saw a blur crossover the gap between the rooftop, with two more following behind.

"I…think those were more Chi-Blockers…" Bolin said as he looked down to Mako.

"Come on," Mako instructed as he pulled on the tinted window and slid it open, "we can follow them through these, just stay low alright?"

The two bending brothers climbed into the warehouse, once more finding nothing but a few littered crates and empty shelving units. Cautiously they weaved through the unorganized space, hearing faint steps above as the reached the large double sliding doors. "You _know_ they're following Korra right?" Bolin asked with slight irritation as they quietly pulled the doors apart.

"No kidding." Mako replied as he peered outside, seeing a junction point connection the alleyways. "Come on."

Bolin followed Mako's steps to the right, making their way to the alley that Korra and set off to. As they turned down the same path as the Avatar, Mako stopped and looked towards the building's number, "Cargo-Hold 4…" he stated with frustration.

"What are you thinking?" _Better be, let's go find her._

"Do you even need to ask?" Mako said with a smirk, "Those Chi-Blockers can only mean that Amon is playing Korra…"

"Bout time."

They quickened their pace, falling into the same driven sprint as their surroundings began to whir past them. Each step that connected with the ground seemed to only bring the following even faster. They both knew that it wasn't just Korra's immediate danger, but their family's life once more on the line. Before Korra had come into their lives, they couldn't shake the worthlessness that had surrounded their thoughts since they had lost their parents. Pro-Bending was all they had after leaving petty street gangs, but even still the Fire-Ferrets only gave them so much worth. Korra opened the door to the world they had once knew, she gave them hope and unconditional love, unwavering support even after all they had been through. Now, that door was on the brink of shutting on them once more. Mako still couldn't rid his slight heartache from Asami choosing Korra over him, but it didn't matter. Chasing someone's heart that wasn't meant for you was child's play, something that in time would heal. It was in the realization since Asami had chosen them over her father that Mako realized what he should be chasing, and that was his second chance of him and his brother knowing security. Each stride he took mean he was closer to repaying the love and support he had gained from his new life. He was ensure that Bolin would remember what it was like to feel like they did have worth, and they would do anything to protect that.

As _**Cargo-Hold 22 **_passed, Mako saw movement in the distance , "Wait—wait." He ushered as they both halted their progression, swiftly ducking to the left behind the building's wall. "Follow me."

"Where're we going, bro?" Bolin asked as he followed his brother into the warehouse.

"Korra had to meet Amon in building 24, so if we keep going down here, we can stay out of sight until we know for sure Korra needs us. Amon was full-of-it saying that Bei Fong's benders are around here and Asami…chances are they are still on that freighter." Mako said as they quickly trekked through the warehouse. As he opened the next set of doors, he looked to the right, seeing _**Cargo-Hold 24**_on the adjacent warehouse. "Just be ready okay."

Right as they were about to cross, they froze as they heard a high-pitched frequency coming from the building 24. Mako beckoned for Bolin to follow closely behind as they raced to the warehouse in front of them. Right as the firebender reached the wall that lead to the alleyway, they heard Korra's voice, screaming angrily. As the rain began to fall with more strength, Mako heard another set of voices coming from the alleyway.

"Bolin, get down." Mako instructed as he pressed his back against the wall and crept to the edge.

"Mako—Korra _needs_ us—"

"Shh, hang on…" Mako felt his stomach turn as he saw two Chi-Blockers holding up one of their own at the far end of building 24. There were a few dumpsters in the alleyway, providing enough cover for Bolin and Mako to get closer as the blockers backs were turned. As they crept along the wall, Mako noticed a window missing in the very center beside a dumpster. He looked back to the Chi-Blockers at the end of the alley, the group still unaware of the benders presents.

"Oh my god—Mako look! It's Asami!" Bolin quietly urged as he pointed into the warehouse.

Mako carefully looked, seeing a restrained Korra on his right and as he looked to the left, he saw Amon's captive with her executor. "No, they can't be serious—"

""_What does it take for an Avatar to know the true purpose of their birthright? Can you still be their savior?"_

Both brother's were met with rapid connections to their arms and legs as they fell back to the ground, only two stare up to two Chi-Blockers.

"Guess they came for the show." One laughed out.

The sky broke free, releasing the downpour onto the bending brother's as Mako looked back down the alleyway. "You g-guys are insane! You can't kill her—"

"_Say goodbye to your heart."_

"Here's the thing," the other Chi-Block knelt down beside Mako, "Sacrifices must be made. But it won't be our hands."

Mako narrowed his eyes at the Chi-Blocker's words, "W-What are you talking about?"

As the Chi-Blockers lifted Mako and Bolin, the two benders saw within the warehouse as they watched the execution, soon hearing Korra's cries once more as lightning cracked the sky. Mako looked to the yellow striped Equalist hold her blade out towards the distraught Korra. It was in that moment they heard escalated struggles coming from the far end of the alley as the execution inside dropped a smoke bomb, the startling realization hit both brother's like the force of thunder that roared above. Mako snapped his attention to the end of the alley, seeing two well-built Equalist's coming back out and grabbing a struggling Chi-Blocker.

They heard Korra scream out again as the ground beneath them rumbled.

Mako looked back within as the glass of the building shattered, seeing the executioner slamming the tip of the sword in the ground before stepping back into the smoke. "You sick BASTARD—"

A force cracked into their necks as they both fell back to the ground, their vision beginning to fade as Mako strained his eyes down the alley. He saw the struggling Chi-Blocker straining his eyes harder through the sheets of rain, and it was in that moment Mako noticed a heart-wrenching detail, that this blocker had a like yellow stripe. "K-Korra—don't—" his fighting conscious strained as he watched the Chi-Blocker carried away as the executioner came back out.

"_GIVE HER BACK"_

Mako saw the lightning's reflection in the green-goggles that now stared down at him as his face was roughly grasped, "Let's see if your Avatar can tell the difference." As his vision began to fade, he heard the Chi-Blocker's laugh echoed as another combustion rang around him.


	10. Bloodshed extended

**A/N- Alright guys, here's the extended cut of this chapter. I should be able to give you all a couple more for this story but not by much. Trust me though, I have a ton of stories floating in my head. Feedback much appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****Bloodshed**

Wrath was a lighthearted word that came to light in Korra's eyes as she felt the taste of revenge drip down her throat. Her heart's beat was like a mallet pounding against the dried skin of a drum as her chest pulsed heavily. Her breaths were shallow, iced with a bitter sting as she saw the executioner slam the tip of her bloodstain blade into the ground. The sound of the blade hitting the concrete brought another cry from Korra as the blue flames turned to coils of lightning as the roof tore open from a descending bolt. "W-Why?" Korra screamed out as she looked to the fallen form. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

The executioner backed into the smog, sending a twitch in the corner of Korra's gleaming eyes as the metal above peeled open, now letting the violence of the rain pour in. She saw the pool of blood mix with the water as her heart beat with anguish. Her jaw clenched as she snapped back towards the smoke, "Don't you dare RUN from me!" she hissed out as a the coils of light dissipated, only to bring forth the water from the ground like whips as she launched out liquid tendrils. Korra felt through the water's tension her grasp, prompting her to quickly pull back bringing her prey slamming down to the ground.

Seen as the prey in Korra's eyes, Asami tried to call out beyond the mask, but only felt the same constriction in her through as pain laced her back. The impact on the ground knocked the wind out of her as she rolled to her knees. It was even in the lack of sleep and standing exhaustion that the sudden attack left her disoriented as she tried steadying herself. _Korra—please it's me!_ Right as Asami tried to remove the mask, she felt the ground shake as she turned to see Korra sending another flank of ice shards towards her. Her dodge only left her scathed as the iced spiked narrowly missed her. In a hurried motion, Asami hastily pulled herself back as she saw the anger glowing in Korra's eyes. Over and over she tried to call out to the unknowing Avatar, only able to her hear trapped voice in her mind. _Please Korra—I'm right here!_

"Stand up and fight!" Korra cried out as the rain mixed with her tears. She slammed her foot down into the flooding ground.

Asami felt the ground underneath her vault forward from behind, forcing her to her feet as she once more reached behind to the ties of the mask. As she felt the tight laces, she glanced up to see Korra charging at her.

Once more a narrow miss sent an aggravated breath from Korra's lips as she pulled her fist back from the cracked wall. "You guys think that you're helping ANYONE?" she barked out as she swung back with streaming tears. Again her fists became engulfed in the blue flames as water sizzled from the rain. "W-Why did you have to take HER!"

Asami found herself backing up after every swing that Korra threw at her, dip and ducking every swing, feeling the heat of Korra's fire. Every fire-laced kick and punch that came her way, Asami blocked or deflected with no choice. _Please—_

It was as if her heart turned the volume up as Korra's mind brought back memories of Asami. "Why didn't you just kill me?" Korra yelled as she coiled the fire into electricity, only becoming more enraged as she saw her opponent dodge each throw.

With every attack from Korra, each breath brought a fear digging deeper into Asami's heart, not of death itself, but what Korra would feel. She hated that Amon had thought this out _so well_—that people like him who claim to be doing good for the world only perverted it even more. In another close encounter, Asami managed to muster enough strength through her exhaustion to vault right of Korra's head and land behind her.

Her bloodlust felt a hinge as Korra felt her opponents palm press against her back, _I'll kill you—I'll kill you the same way you killed her!_ She turned swiftly, locking her prey's arm underneath her own as she bent another stream of water around her free hand.

Asami again tried to force her vocal cords to release their constriction as she felt Korra's grip tighten. With a defensive pull, Asami brought them both down to the ground, causing them both to tumble backwards as Korra lost her grip. Again she reared backwards across the ground, dragging her weakened body to meet the slab of earth Korra had brought behind her.

Korra saw the cowering act as she slowly rose from the ground, "You're scared? YOU'RE SCARED?"

Slowly Asami braced against the wall as she slid up, trying once more again to find some way to alert Korra of the dire truth. It was a small rasp that left her breath, barely over a whisper, "K-Korra—p-please—"

Korra drew from the rain with a spin and sent a ring of water flying across. As the ring hit her prey's shoulders, she bent it to freeze in a thick matte. Her heavy breaths escalated as she clenched her jaw. "S-She didn't deserve this." Korra growled through her teeth as she looked back to the fallen form, then trailed her eyes to the embedded blade that stuck to the ground.

Asami tried with all her strength to break the ring of ice, trying to crack it against the surface. "K-Korra—please—stop." Her voice once more barely made it over the downpour as she watched Korra slam her foot to the ground, propelling the katana into the air. She heard the ice begin to crack right as she saw Korra catch the hilt of the sword. _Please, spirits—please don't let her do this! _ Her thoughts prayed as she continued to beat the restraint against the surface.

"She showed me what it meant to _want_ to be the Avatar—and YOU STOLE HER!" Korra tightened her grip on the hilt, her knuckles turning white as she held the blade out. Steadily, she walked forward. "I-I wanted to tell her—I wanted her to know what she did for me…" she brought the hilt back, readying her thrust as she glared at the green lenses.

It was right as the ice shattered around her and Asami felt the ice fall, she reached backed towards the laces of the mask.

"…and that I l-loved her!" Korra screamed out with deepened hatred as she forced the blade forward.

The world slowed around them as Asami saw the blade aimed towards her, the rain fall now could be see in their individual droplets as the laces loosened. She could feel a raised freedom as her throat relaxed with her body as a cold penetration met her stomach. Flashes of the night they made love came into Asami's mind as she felt a disorienting sensation flush through her system as her hands began to tremble as it pulled at the mask, "I-I l-love y-you…t-too—" came the honest words with the blades withdraw from her abdomen.

Her heart bounded in a startling numbness as Korra's entire body tensed. She watched in a mortifying horror as the mask brought forth emerald eyes.

"A-Asami?"

There were no words for the impact that devastated—eradicated—Korra's heart as the katana fell from her hand, the steel's drop to the concrete echoing through the rainfall. Her breath left her lungs, as Korra reached forward and caught Asami's wavering body.

"N-No—no no no! Please god no—how—" Korra cried out as she laid Asami down onto the ground, seeing blood trickle from the rose colored lips that began to lose their color. Korra's hands shook violently as she cradled her heart in her lap. "I-I—"

"I-I c-couldn't s-speak—Amon d-did something t-to me—Korra you d-didn't k-know…" Asami said weakly as she reached up to Korra's cheeks. "T-this wasn't…you're fault." Her breaths became quick as all feeling began to drain from her, "K-Korra—don't hate yourself—a-at least—I—I know—I helped…d-don't let…this…d-don't stop…c-caring…"

Every inch of Korra's body begin to seize with crippling disbelief. She felt Asami's hand slip from her face as she watched the green eyes close to rest, "No-no—Asami wake up! P-Please w-wake up!" she cried as she held tighter. Her scream that ripped through her vocal cords turned to heaving breaths and sobs as she rocked back and forth with an unwavering embrace around Asami's silence form. "P-Please—d-don't leave me—"

Korra could feel her anguish course through her veins as the rain's fall ceased—suspended—in midair. Her eyes lit up like the moon's rays that once bathed their skins in the ocean's waves. Every tear that fell began to glisten as a pallid light birthed in every droplet around them. The beat of her heart echoed as the light grew to blinding as Korra's cerulean eyes glistened with the lineage of the Avatars. Her body's aura transpired across her skin in a glistening brilliance as Korra's hand collected the suspended droplets. The water gathered into a translucent sphere, reflecting her glowing eyes as Korra brought Katara's teachings, shifting her life-force as a single bolt came down from the sky, filling the sphere with a glistening flickers. "Please, I'm begging you." Korra's voice was filled not only with her heart's desperation, but the voice echoed with Aang, Roku, Kiyoshi and all that came before. Korra brought the sphere down to Asami's still stomach, letting it pour over the fatal wound. The light of the orb brought a quick gasp of life as the broken flesh mended itself. As the light left Korra's eyes and the rain broke it's suspension, she saw the fluttering emeralds weakly gazed up as she felt warmth now emitting in her embrace. "Not now…I'm not going to live without you now." Korra whispered as she leaned forward, bringing the longing kiss to the returned life.

Even in the disorientation and unknown serenity that pulsed in Asami's heart, the warmth of Korra's lips gave answer to all that plagued her mind. _Thank you_.

The rain had stopped. Its downpour no longer affected by the Avatar's damaged heart as they reveled in the touch of one another. No thoughts came to their minds, but only to their hearts beating once more at the same synchronicity. As luck would have it though, their tender kiss was met with a startle as they heard the metal doors drag open. A slight moment of anger quickly subsided as Korra and Asami looked ahead, "No—way!" Came Bolin's tone of utter shock as his jaw hit the floor.

Korra dismissed the notion as she looked back down, "I'm sorry. I—"

Asami pressed her index finger against Korra's lips as she expressed a genuine smile.

"Are you two…alright?" Came Mako's voice as Bolin remained in his state of shock.

Korra helped Asami to her feet as she exchanged a defining gratitude in her yes, "Yeah—yeah, we're fine."

Mako turned back as his brow furrowed, "Where…what happened to….the body?"

Asami and Korra exchanged confused looks as they turned their gaze, seeing nothing but the residue of blood that had left with the rain. Korra looked back towards Asami seeing the guilt in her eyes.

Overhead the sound of a high-pitched frequency resounded as they all looked around, feeling a chill run down their spines.

"_You did well, Avatar Korra…it is my utter disappointment to admit I had underestimated you." _Echoed Amon's voice. "_But do not return the same misjudgment—for this is only a taste of my power. Enjoy you moments of bliss and wait for our final time to come."_

Static came briefly before they were all left in silence as Korra looked back to Asami, "I'll protect you…" she said, before looking to Mako and Bolin, "…all of you."

Mako looked to the two of them as Bolin came to his side and expressed a warm smile, "We'll look after each other, we're…a family now…again."

"Alright—yeah—hoorah. I don't know what the hell just happened, this place looks like a bomb went off—and Amon is creepy as usual…" Bolin said as he crossed his arms and raised his brow as he pointed to Korra and Asami, "But…WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS THIS?"

The three let out a warm laughter as Bolin threw his arms in the air as Mako patted his back, "Come on, let's get home, bro. Tenzin is going to give us an ear full."

Korra wrapped gently took Asami's arm over her shoulder to provide support as the reunited team began to walk away from the warehouse. The crystal blue sky brought forth the sun's warming rays as the aftermath's new dawn bathed their weary bodies. Each held a new bond between as they walked together, leaving behind the darkness that rested in the still waters of Amon's attempted devastation. Even in the days that lie ahead, Korra found strength—no longer questioning the doubt that once swarmed her mind.

Amon had power, he had cunning, he had malicious ideals, but he forgot _who_ he was crossing, and in time…he would know.

"Hey…I have a question…" Bolin said as he stopped in his tracks and turned towards his team, "…does anyone know what an….afro…circus...is?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mako asked in dire confusion as he looked to Korra and Asami who shared the same bewilderment.

"I…don't know…there's some horrible song in my head and it keep saying that over and over…something about polka dots?" Mako replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think those Chi-Blockers _really_ messed me up…"

"Just…keep it to yourself…" Mako laughed out.

As they walked under the blue skies through the desolate alleyways, a shadow passed by overhead, prompting all to be on their guard. Each looked up only to feel relief creep across their tired eyes as a familiar voice came. "Korra!" Called out Tenzin as they reached the wharf's edge, seeing the Air Temple's master awaiting with his bison.

His brow creased as he saw the disheveled state of the four, "Korra—I specifically asked you _not_ to leave…"he scolded lightly as he looked towards Asami, "But—I'm glad you all are safe."

"How did you find us?" Bolin asked as he sat down on the ground and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I have been flying over the city since two three made a commotion at the temple. Once dawn broke I saw the storm overhead this district and noticed a rather unsettling obstruction in the roof of a warehouse…I could only assume it was caused by you four." Tenzin looked down to the duffle bag beside the earthbender, "And now I know where my rocks went."

"Blame Mako, not me!" Bolin ushered out as he lowered his head.

"Hey a lot good it did us, we still got taken out of the fight." Mako retorted as he rolled his eyes.

Shaking his head lightly, Tenzin approached Asami and placed a sturdy hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Are you alright, Asami? Do we need you take you to the hospital?"

With a polite bow Asami expressed a weakened smile, "No—no, I'm alright…"

Tenzin turned to Korra, "And you? Are you okay, Korra?"

Korra's hand made a soft touch to Asami's as they glanced towards one another, "Yeah, I'll be alright." She said with a warm smile. "Tenzin…look…." She started as she looked back to her master. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you—"

"It's alright…to be honest, I would have done the same. Let's get you guys back to the temple." Tenzin said as he smiled towards his pupil.

The four climbed onto Oogi's back, each letting resting against the seats. As Tenzin prompted the departure, Asami rested her head on Korra's lap as lied down. Once more a smile met Korra's lips as the warm air around them touched their weary skin.

"I don't mean to pry…but _what_ happened back there?" Mako asked as he looked across to Korra. "How could…you tell it was Asami?"

Korra felt Asami tense momentarily as she looked down with a pang of conscience, "I-I…couldn't…"

Asami turned her head to find Korra's eyes as she reached up to Korra's cheek, "It doesn't matter anymore—Korra saved me."

"Korra, Asami…I must ask this on behalf of the council, they will want to know…but after you two get some rest, I will need to speak with you both." Tenzin said as he looked to the horizon.

With a reluctant sigh, Korra simply smiled back towards Asami and whispered, "I want you in my arms when we return, I don't think Tenzin will care."

Bolin leaned over to his brother, "So…you knew about this."

"Yep." Mako replied keeping his head down in relaxation.

"And you're fine with this."

"Yep."

"You got dumped by a girl…for a girl! HAHAHAHA! Looks like your fire has died out, bro!"

"Sleep with one eye open." Mako retorted as his composure remained.

* * *

**Next Chapter: "In My Arms"**


	11. In My Arms

**Chapter 11: ****In My Arms**

The storm had passed and the day's light was hidden behind closed windows as Asami sat at the edge of bed as she waited for Korra to return to her room. Her eyes fixated on the miniscule rays of light that crept the cracks of the window as her thoughts wandered back to the warehouse. It was a bittersweet symphony that played in her mind of experiencing the unrelenting fire that ignited in the Avatar's heart from Amon's deceit…but at the same time, it scared her. Asami had always known Korra to have a caring and gentle soul, but now she saw the control that Korra _needed_. Even if a human life is taken, bender or not, it didn't deem _more_ bloodshed. It was twisted luck that let them leave that warehouse—that an Equalist removed the body to ensure that whatever the outcome may have been, Amon wanted to ultimately be the one to ensure Korra's defeat would be done by his hands. Regardless of the situation, Korra _wanted_ revenge. Amon's prowess of manipulation exceeded anything Asami had ever known, and though she still had her own life—he had won—Amon had got inside of Korra and found her biggest weakness, the lack of control of her emotions. The pure thought only brought a whirlwind inside Asami's heart, scared of what _more _Amon could do? Who ever the poor woman was who in fact had lost her life—Amon held no culpability—no remorse—in achieving his goal, and this was the most terrifying realization. Amon had not only poisoned the mind of her own father who once was a humble man, but pushed the Avatar over the edge. Was this the burden that came with _being_ the Avatar, to fight an endless battle against darkness to protect all forms of life, yet forced to choose between the bigger picture and one's own happiness?

The light began to creep across the floor as Asami pulled the gloves off of her hand, letting the sunlight touch her skin. It was as that warmth met her palms, she realized the cold moisture that was trickling from her eyes, soon glancing over to the door to see a concerned expression over Korra's face. "Oh—I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were back." Asami said softly as she wiped her eyes.

Korra's brow creased as she walked and sat beside Asami, "What's…what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Korra…" Asami replied quietly as she looked into Korra's gaze, "…I'm scared for you."

"What? Me—Asami, I'm alright—"

"I need you to promise me something." Asami said as she gently cupped her hand on Korra's cheek.

"Of…of course." Korra replied with anxious concern.

"Promise me, that no matter what _happens_…you'll never lose yourself again."

The words that left Asami's lips flooded inside Korra like a dam bursting. Her memories of their fight poured over her like iced water as Korra one more felt the bitter rage that Amon had brought out of her. As she tried to elicit her response, only a harsh sob came from Korra's vocal cords as she felt Asami pulling her into her embrace. "I-I—m s-sorry—I'm sorry for h-hurting you—"

Asami gently stroked Korra's hair as she pulled them down onto the mattress, "Korra, you didn't _hurt _me." She whispered as she cradled Korra's trembling form, "I told you, it wasn't you fault. You didn't know. What would hurt me more is seeing you lose sight of who you are. Korra, if something…" she looked down to Korra's hiding face as she propped her elbow up on the mattress, "…if something ever happened to me—if you _actually lost me_—and I'm certain Mako and Bolin would say the same—we wouldn't want you to seek revenge. That isn't _who you are_. You can't let pain and loss cloud your judgment." She gently wiped the falling tears from Korra's eyes, "When I woke up on that ship…my father basically disowned me as his daughter. It hurts—and I'm angry…but I don't _hate_ him. He's lost. We all are. But we can't forget what we're fighting for—_you can't forget what you're fighting for_. Amon knows now how to get inside your head—and he probably won't stop—unless you show him that it _won't work_. You're won't be showing him that you don't care what happens to us—you'll be showing him that you will never give up and never lose sight of being _The _Avatar…but at most of all, you'll be showing him the strength that I've always seen in you and what I can see right now. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and know that you're heart is still beating with the same purity that Amon is trying so hard to steal from you, but will _never_ get." Asami lowered to Korra's still shivering lips, "If he can't take that away, than he has already lost." She whispered as the space between them closed.

If not the warmth and honesty from her lips that kept Korra silent, it was the forgiving words and hope that left the Avatar speechless. She melted into the passion of Asami's caress as her heart fluttered with the wings of butterflies that tickled her stomach, "T-Thank you…" Korra whispered between each breath of their kiss.

Asami pulled away slightly as she positioned herself over Korra, "You don't need to thank me, just promise me I don't need to worry about." She replied gently with a smile.

Korra sat up, pulling Asami onto her lap as she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "I promise."

With a soft kiss on her lips, Asami began to trail each caress leisurely down to Korra's neck as her gently removed the Avatar's embrace. Her hand found the hem of the Avatar's shirt as she slowly crawled from on top to stand, "Come here." She whispered.

Without hesitation, Korra stood, soon feeling her heart quicken as Asami began to remove the tank. Once more Korra felt her cheeks turn to the shade of a rose as she tried covering her chest, only to fell Asami's hands quietly protest.

"There's no reason for you to be shy around me, you know?" Asami assured Korra with a warming tone as she pulled at the ties of the pelt, "Every inch of you, is beautiful and flawless."

The compliment only made Korra's cheeks illuminate as she felt Asami remove the article as more kisses explored her neck and clavicle, "A-Asami—wait—aren't you—t-tired?" she asked with a shaken tone as her breath grew shallow under Asami's lips.

As her hands played at the hem of Korra's pant line, Asami simply ignored the question as her lips continued to explore. With a light tug on the pant's string, she let her tongue trail up Korra's neck than earlobe as her hands pulled down at the fabric. "Sit down." She instructed before placing a soft nip.

The feeling of Asami's light nibble sent a shiver down the side of her neck and to the tail of her vertebrae. Yet another silent directive came as Korra felt Asami's hands on her shoulders whilst meeting the emerald eyes as the heiress pushed her down to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Asami kept her gaze as she pulled off Korra's boots and pants, carelessly tossing aside. She saw the blush returning to the bashful girl before her as she appreciated every part of Korra's body. From her azure eyes that glistened like the sun bathing the ocean's waves, to her inviting supple breasts, and the defined tone of her arms and stomach, met the pedestal of beauty. Even the nervous fidgeting brought an appreciative smile to Asami's eyes, feeling honored she was able to see Korra—the Avatar—in this light. Resting on her knees, she tenderly parted Korra's legs as her hands moved to the Avatar's hips.

Korra's hands clutched onto the sheets as she felt Asami's nails begin to venture up and down her sides delicately. An inviting warmth birthed between her legs as Korra felt Asami's hands beckon her closer to the edge of mattress. The butterflies wings began to beat heavier as she felt Asami bring a hand up behind her neck whilst the other remained tenderly stroking to and fro in the inside of the thigh.

She brought her lips closer to Korra's, wanting to feel the heat of the Avatar's escalating breaths on her skin. As Asami pulled Korra's lips closer, her fingertips felt the tempting wetness that her own touched invoked. With generous but leisurely strokes, Asami kept their mouths at a teasing distance as she let her tongue slide across Korra's bottom lip. Her ring finger continued with the kind sinuous movement on Korra's center like the calm tides pulling over a shoreline, each motion invoking small yearning murmurs from the Avatar's throat. "Lay down on the mattress." She instructed, only to see pleading eyes reply.

Reluctantly as her breaths held their unsteady pants, Korra pulled back across the mattress. Every thing about Asami brought an invigorating excitement like unlike anything she had ever felt. Part of Korra couldn't help but tease herself in thinking that Asami was a bender in other ways. Every kiss Asami placed on her lips and skin left her breathless, her emerald eyes from a simple glance ignited the flame of desire within, her touched moved the earth underneath, and her gentle embrace made every fiber swept her away in a swift current.

Asami caught the longing gaze from Korra, suddenly bringing a flare of her cheeks, "What is it?" she asked with a sheepish smile as she began to unbutton the Chi-Blocker jacket.

"I just—can't believe this still." Korra replied in awe as her eyes studied Asami's perfect figure. Even the tan wraps that enveloped Asami's chest brought a revitalizing curiosity to the corner of her lips. "Believe it or not, that outfit looks good on you."

With a light chuckle, Asami turned and looked at her backside within the high-waist olive pants, "You think?" she asked playfully as she looked back to Korra with a wink before climbing on the bed, and crawling between the Avatar's legs.

Korra found her smile falter as her eyes drifted down to Asami's flat stomach, seeing the minuscule-scarred tissue.

"Hey—look at me." Asami softly prompted with a kind lift under Korra's chin as she leaned forward. "Don't let that be a reminder of anything you may have almost lost," she said as she brought her words closer to Korra's lips, "but what you still have."

Right as Korra sat up to meet her caress, she felt Asami's fingertips return to their delicate prowl as the heiress balanced her weight on her left arm and knees, keeping a sturdy position over Korra.

Asami heard the sharp breath Korra extracted from her touch, almost instantly bringing a rhythm of sensuality as their lips met. Asami kept a slowly and sensual pace as her tongue slipped into Korra's mouth, massaging the Avatar's eager muscle with unhurried intentions. Even though she began to feel the burning in her bicep, Asami kept her balance as she let her index and ring finger begin their taunt. Her thumb moved lightly across Korra's clit, feeling small tenses of the Avatar's thighs with each playful graze as the alluring heat rose under her fingertips. "Lie down." She whispered as she pulled back to meet Korra's azure eyes. As she watched Korra rest her head on the bed's pillow, she felt another request come to mind, "Keep your arms up." She instructed with a sultry tone.

Korra found herself in complete compliance; in fact Asami's dominant nature only heightened her arousal as she brought her arms up, clutching the top of the pillow. She glanced down to feel Asami's warm breath trailing down over her breast as her tongue tasted the now stiffened tip. Playful flicks brought chills across her skin as Korra felt her stomach muscles tense slightly from an escaped murmur from her throat. It was as Asami's lips enclose their form around her nipple and began to let her tongue dance, Korra's heartbeat skipped as she felt the teasing fingers finally slid within. Her hands tightened around the pillow as her hips began to melt into Asami's measured sonata.

With her touch continuing in a circular massage, Asami brought her kiss down the defined abdomen of Korra. Each muscle contraction echoed the reverberations of Korra's quieted moans soon birthed an arousal of her own as she tasted the salt that lingered on the Avatar's skin. The taste only brought further hunger over Asami's tongue as she slid her legs back and brought her arm underneath Korra's leg, propping it over her shoulder as she slipped in another digit. This action brought a unrestrained vocalization that sang to Asami's ears as her tongue continued its desired path downward. With every penetration and withdraw, Asami felt Korra's moisture trickle down her wrist as her bottom lip gently ran up across the beseeching clitoris.

Even from the slow movements, Korra found her entire body electrified in shallow breaths as her voice called out in a hush tone to her lover's name. The gasps and pants forced the grasp on the pillow even tighter as she her hips continued to ride against Asami's fingers. She could feel sweat beginning to develop and run down her temples and neck as she bit down on her bottom lip. Asami's slow pace only invigorated Korra's sex as she felt the heiress's tongue move steadily up and down, every flick and light suckle bringing forth moans from deep within her vocal cords.

The satisfying flavor that slid down Asami's throat with every unhurried lap thrilled her heartbeat as her tongue applied more generous pressure against Korra's warmth. She glanced up momentarily, smiling as she saw the pleasurable restraints Korra elicited with every attempt to quiet her moans. It was those little measures that brought a thrill deeper within Asami as she held her gaze on Korra's expressions as her tongue continued to prance whilst her fingers curved with the turn of her wrist.

In that exact moment, Korra found her hands now pushing up against the wall as her back arched slightly, "A-Asa-mi—I c-can't—be—quiet—" another sharp breath came as she felt a quickened movement within, the massaging pressure inside only drew out more of her pleasured vocalizations.

"So don't." Asami replied softly with raised brow as she slowly withdrew her fingers and glanced back up. She couldn't restrain her audacious smirk as she saw Korra's head look down with pleading blue eyes. Holding her playful gaze, Asami brought her glistening fingertips to her lips, letting her tongue run in between as she soon saw Korra's cheeks burn even brighter. A small moan tickled her throat as she savored the taste and brought her fingers back with Korra with a deeper penetration as her lips lowered. With a gentle and slight part, her tongue slipped in, causing another sharp and shaken gasp to escape Korra's voice.

Without even realizing it, Korra's hands brought the pillow over her face as she then muffled the escalating song of her pleasure. She began to drown in the euphoria that came in waves with the inception of Asami's tongue that pranced within. Her arms hugged the cushion across her face as stimulating chills forced her back to arch. She felt Asami's tongue toying with her, moving in and out, sliding up and down from her clit and back within as her muffled calls began to make her lightheaded. She was beginning to think her body had separated from her mind as every part writhed with a debilitating ecstasy, even her own voice turned against her as her moans became louder in the compressed cushion.

Asami felt the climbing rate of Korra's movements beginning to climax as she glanced up, only to see the Avatar throwing the pillow across the room and sat up with barely completed breaths. She smiled as she saw the sweat that rolled across her heaving chest and down the toned lines of her stomach as Korra's eyes remained shut tightly as her head tilted back. With a careful maneuver, Asami place one small kiss before pulling away her tongue from Korra's center before rearing back to her knees. With a slight repositioning, she scooped her arm around Korra's waist and pulled the Avatar to straddle her lap as her fingers remained within.

Korra brought their lips together with vigor as she passionately held Asami's face, bringing another sharp inhale as she felt the prancing fingers penetrate even deeper as the grasp around her waist tightened. The moans that escaped her mouth crept into Asami's as puppet-master made every inch of Korra's body dance in a more hastened rhythm. Every thrust of her hips left her breathless as her lips pulled away with her head falling backwards to try and catch the air that escaped her.

With a slight hasted of her motions, Asami pulled Korra closer, as she felt the Avatar's body heat rise against her own flesh. She found herself in astonishment of Korra's perfection as her tanned skin glistened in the dimmed light of the room their eyes met once more. As she continued her wrist's movement, she gazed deeply, finding her shared astonishment of the beauty that held in her arms.

As Korra rested her forehead against Asami's, she felt her peak rising as they held their gaze. She could feel the brimming release begin its edge as her hip's movement quickened, the thrusts becoming heavier as she now felt herself fighting against the insatiable pleasure that brought her on the verge of unconsciousness, as her breaths were nothing but a memory into between each gasp. It was with another tightening around her waist, Korra felt Asami's fingers curve forward, finding the _exact_ spot that thus brought forth her back to arch. Her grasp around Asami's shoulders tightened as a euphoric combustion flushed through her entire system as her hips made a final push. The climax forced her to bury her voice into the crook of her arms as she felt Asami's fingers slow their pace, yet still drawing out the release wave after wave as her hips moved against the motion.

As the voracious fluid trickled down Asami's wrist, she felt Korra's movement beginning to slow as the Avatar's heavy breathing ran down her neck. With a gentle motion, Asami withdrew her fingers and brought her arms together in a tight embrace.

Even through her fatigue and welcoming delirium, Korra lifted her weary gaze while still in the search of her breath to find the emeralds of her rapid heart that sang in her ears. She tried finding strength to speak as the lingering rapture dominated every fiber, "I-I," she brought her lips closer to Asami's as her eyes closed, "love you, Asami." She whispered over her lips.

Their tender kiss brought a flutter of fire within as Asami as she closed her eyes and held tighter around Korra, lifting her slightly to lower her back down to the mattress. She kept her balance over Korra as she searched the serene blues that matched the sky's purity, "I love you too, Korra." She whispered back as she brought her lips down once more.

The exhaustion birthed within Asami the moment she pulled away from Korra's lips. As she cuddled into the Avatar's embrace, Asami let her hand lie over the subsiding heartbeat. The pulse underneath her palm became a lullaby as they soon drifted off into the needed slumber of their shared warmth. No longer were their thoughts plagued with the past days of darkness, but only a tranquility of their bond as they submersed into their rest.


	12. Where Do We Go Now?

**Chapter 12: ****Where Do We Go Now?**

Asami's wake stirred as she heard small frets tickle her earlobe as her eyes gently focused to the room's light. _How long have we been asleep?_ Her thoughts questioned as she heard another whimper. With a gentle turn in Korra's arms, Asami saw her lover fast asleep but her expression was anything but peaceful.

"_L-Let her go—" _another murmur escaped Korra's lips as her body flinched. "_Y-You can't do this—w-where a-are you t-taking me?" _her voice asked in an escalated fright.

"Korra, sweetheart—wake up." Asami cooed as she gently shook Korra' s shoulder.

Still in her slumber, Korra shied from Asami's touch, "_I'm—a failure…"_

Even though it was in her sleep, the Avatar's voice held such a solemn tone that sent a cold shiver across Asami's skin. She leaned over, seeing a single tear coming from the corner of Korra's closed eyes. "Korra, wake up." She quietly urged once more, with a caress of the Avatar's cheek as she brought her lips to meet a trembling bottom. "Come back to me."

As if her voice has crept through Korra's clouded subconscious, Asami watched as she saw the Avatar's discomforted expression quell. She expressed a small curve in her lips as she saw Korra's eyes slowly open. "Good morning, beautiful."

"H-Hey…" Korra quietly replied as her eyes focused, "…have you been awake long?"

Asami trailed her finger in a small circle over Korra's heart as she propped her head up on her elbow. "No…not too long. I think we slept through the night." She replied as she looked towards the window.

Korra let a smile creep over her lips as her hand gently stopped Asami's tracing finger, "I guess so." She said warmly as their fingers entwined.

"Can I ask you something?" Asami inquired with a timid voice.

Korra felt her lingering haze finally clear from Asami's worried voice, "Of course, you never need to ask that, you know.

"What were you…dreaming about?"

There was an involuntary tense in Korra's hands as she looked into Asami's eyes with trepidation.

"You were talking in your sleep…" Asami stated, than paused momentarily, "…you were...crying too." She said hesitantly.

Korra softly let go from Asami's hand as she pulled at sheet cover over her still bare chest. There was a vulnerability that cascaded the Avatar's skin as she clutched to the sheet and sat at the edge of the bed. "I keep having these…_nightmares_…I mean—it's been a few days, but ever since Amon attacked that night at the championship, I keep having these terrible dreams…"

"About what—"

A knock startled the two as Korra soon felt the color drain from her face, "Oh—uh—one second!" she called out before quickly throwing the sheet off, and stumbling out of the bed. "Shit—shit—Asami, where did you throw my pants?"

"_I didn't need to hear-r-r that."_ Sang Pema from beyond door. "_When ever you two are up—Tenzin wishes for you to speak with him at the pavilion…" _she said cheerfully_. "…and Korra you don't need to rush."_

Asami couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Korra's petrified form staring in disbelief at the door, "I think you can breathe now." She said in jest as she pointed to the missing article resting under the desk chair. "As much as I know we should get out of bed…I also think you should come back over here."

Korra let a relaxed smirk cross her lips as she looked back to Asami, "Only for a little bit…" she replied as she crawled back onto the bed.

Asami moved back towards the wall as Korra nestled into her arms. "You still need to tell me about your dream…" she cooed into Korra's ear as she stroked the Avatar's arm.

With a heavy sigh, Korra pinched the bridge of her nose as she sifted through her thoughts, "I…I felt like I was trapped in something—you, Mako, and Bolin—something happened to you, like you guys were captured…and there was nothing I could do."

Asami's brow crimped, "We've all been under a lot of stress…" she said in a soothing tone as she turned Korra's chin. "We're safe now."

Korra found herself once more lost in Asami's eyes, "I know…" she replied softly. "I just can't shake that something _big_ is coming."

She would be lying if she said that it was all Korra's imagination, but Asami felt it too, a storm was coming. With a need in changing the ominous atmosphere around them, Asami leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of Korra's nose. Even in the faint smile that Korra shed, Asami noticed the misgiving in the Avatar's wander blues. She trailed her finger under Korra's chin, "I'm going to go talk to Pema real quick, okay?"

Korra blinked at the notion, "W-Why?" she quietly asked as she watched Asami climb from the bed.

"You'll see." Asami came back with an assuring smile.

With a curious gaze and her notable pout, Korra sat against the headboard of her bed and pulled the sheet over her exposed legs. _I wonder what she's up to… _her thoughts began to trail back to her dream—nightmare. The truth was, she didn't _want_ to tell Asami everything what she had seen. It was the brink of war, destruction, terror, the cries of sirens and people, but at most…Korra felt the deep claustrophobia coming back over her skin as she sunk down to the mattress. She couldn't shake that it wasn't just a dream—but a foreboding _vision_. With yet another sigh she dropped her hands down to her sides, letting her fingertips graze the sheets as her thoughts continued. _Asami…_came a whisper of her heart as she took a deep breath, pushing away the clouds that had invaded her morning. The wandering thoughts trailed her eyes to the floor as she looked to the discarded articles as a small grimace came to the corner of her lips. _Who would have thought things would have turned out like this—_

"_Hey, sorry that took so long_."

Korra looked back up to see Asami standing in the doorway…with a bath towel covering her flawless skin. "W-What—" her cheeks flared up.

Asami's smile admired the Avatar's lingering bashfulness as she threw a spare towel towards Korra, "Come on, we're going to go take a bath before we have to see Tenzin."


	13. Release

******AN**: I deeply apologize that this took so long. I rewrote it a few times…but, given with how the finale was (though I loved the shit out of it) I decided on the direction I want to take this tale. There has been a few topics that I wanted to shed light on but also give a few characters the spotlights they deserved. Basically I will maintain the same key plot-points but using different perspectives on the events…but I will incorporate a different take on the ending with my own feels of how I felt it should have ended and a couple other theories that were thrown around along with my own. Hopefully you guys will understand I'm not trying to bash Bryke's vision at all, but given this is a Korrasami fic, I'd like to given them something different because I plan on making a sequel to this. Also if I may ask, I'd like to hear some feedback, but otherwise I hope you all are still enjoying this. 3

* * *

**Chapter 13: Release**

The Air Temple's bathhouse bared a striking resemblance to the Sato's pool, at least in size. It's walls were stone slabs, painted with a mural's of Aang in different airbending form along the four walls. It seemed that every time Korra step foot into this area of the temple, her breath was stolen by the depictions around her with admiration. Today though, her admiration was laced with the same anxious doubt that came with the morning. Not only was she troubled by the daunting nightmares, but seeing Avatar Aang only made her question her own ability as an Avatar. _I can't even airbend…why can't I shake this feeling…who was that in my dream? Was it Amon? No. It was someone else. Someone I know…UGH!_

Asami's brow crimped as she saw Korra getting lost in the mural, fists tightening on each side. "Korra." she beckoned softly as she took a step closer.

Korra hesitated, her eyes still transfixed on the airbending forms before she forced herself to look back. "I'm sorry." She said with an apologetic smile.

With an outstretched hand of comfort, Asami pulled the shorter girl closer. "I want you to do something for me." She said in a gentle yet commanding tone as she wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders.

Korra blinked, her eyes looking up towards Asami's worrisome gaze.

"Don't be the Avatar. Not right now. No worrying about airbending, or Amon, or your dream…I just want Korra here with me." Asami placed her lips on Korra's forehead, smiling inwardly from the heat her lover's body produced against hers. "I just want _you_ here." She whispered as she pulled back, feeling a relief as she saw Korra's lips curl upward.

"You're right…" Korra said with over exaggerated puppy-eyes. "I'm sorry, Asami."

"You don't have to…" Asami knew this tactic, those polar bear puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist. "W-Wait—why are you looking at me like that—"

Without an explanation, Korra lifted Asami into her arms, "For this!" she howled as she ran towards the pool. Keeping her grasp firm, Korra leaped into the water as Asami squeaked in surprise.

It was as they hit the heated water, Korra felt an instant revival in her body as she lifted Asami and herself to the surface. As they both took a quick gasp, Korra set down her lover back into the water, only to see a slight frown as Asami flipped her drenched hair back.

"You could have warned me first." Asami retorted lightheartedly as she removed the soaking towel and tossed it at Korra's face.

"It was more fun to surprise you." Korra replied as she pulled the towel off and threw it back towards the flooring to their sides.

Asami placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow to Korra as she suggestively looked the watertribe girl up and down. "Well?"

The flush of red returned to her cheeks as Korra pulled at the towel, and removed it. "You have fun seeing me blush, don't you?"

"I have fun seeing you in general, but you blushing is a plus." Asami rejoined as she reached out for Korra's hand, sneaking a peek at Korra's perfect bust and shape. She pulled her, her body far more heated than the bath's waters as she looked to Korra's blues. "You know what…I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down completely."

Korra expressed a sheepish grin, "Not a lot of people have." She responded as she began to remove the ties of her hair.

Asami felt a flutter in her stomach as she watched Korra's wet chestnut hair fall to her shoulders. _She's so unbelievably gorgeous_, she thought to herself.

Korra thought she saw a sparkle in Asami's eyes as she tucked her head down, "I know…I look odd with my—"

Asami let out a light laughter, "No—no, it's not that." She assured as she gently stroked Korra's cheek, "I like this look on you, but—and I hope I don't sound possessive, but I like even more that not a lot of people have see you like _this_." Asami pulled the shorter girl closer, soon feeling Korra nuzzling her lips into the crook of her neck.

"You seem to bring out a lot out of me that others don't know about." Korra said softly as she wrapped her arms around Asami's slender waist.

Asami glanced down, and brought her voice down to a curious whisper, "What else doesn't others know about you?" she inquired.

"Depends what you want to know." Korra replied into Asami's neck with a small kiss following.

Asami thought for a moment, "Well…what's something that you've never told anybody? Your biggest secret?"

Korra paused with her lip's caress and glanced up, "Honestly…" she hesitated in vacillation. _My biggest secret?_ She thought for a moment as she glanced over to the mural. "…that a big part of me wishes I wasn't the Avatar…" she said with a downcast gaze.

"Korra…why would you say that—"

"There's _so much_ pressure. There's part of me that is honored, but a bigger part that just feels…resentful and undeserving." Korra replied in a whisper. "I never had a childhood…from the moment that the White Lotus came to my home, I was taken away from my mother and father to train. As much as I showed off, there was always the part of me that wondered what kids and teens were doing at my age. I mean, I'm sure Avatar Aang felt the same in that regard…but he also ended up saving the entire world—I just feel that _everyone _expecting me to be as great as Aang was and I know I never will be. I just don't think I'm cut out in being the Avatar. I don't think I'm going to save…anyone…or even stop Amon—"

Asami held Korra's face gently but with a firm grasp, "Korra, that's not true! I'm not expecting you to be as great as Aang. I'm expecting you to be as great as _you_. I've read about Avatar Aang's adventures, and the Avatar's before him…and you know what? You all have had the same doubt in yourselves, but you also possess the same strengths. The difference is the person you are. I'm sure Aang worried about his predecessor and living up to his expectations. I think this is just a natural doubt in Avatars." She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Korra's, "Stop comparing yourself to Aang and just be _you_. Korra you _will_ stop Amon. I know you will. The spirits wouldn't have just picked anybody. You were _meant _for this."

Korra remained silent, once more letting Asami's confidence sink in. No matter how many times she had heard the same phrase '_you were meant to do for this'_, she couldn't believe it. Tenzin had a habit of repeating that, and though she appreciated his genuine sentiment, she couldn't help but wondering if he was saying because he _had _to. Pangs of guilt usually followed after those immediate thoughts, but lingering doubt still held…but not when she heard it from Asami. Korra could practically feel the esteem and honestly over her skin as she felt a genuine smile hug her lips as she rose on the balls of her feet to meet Asami's caress.

Yet another flutter pulsed within as a shiver found its way up Asami spine. _You really are meant to be the Avatar, Korra… Please start believing in yourself_, her thoughts expressed as she returned the gesture with a deepened kiss. Asami felt the immediate rise in her body's temperature as she wrapped her arms loosely behind Korra's neck as she felt the Avatar's hands trail down her sides, and to her hips. She could feel Korra beginning to lead her steps, pushing her body back to meet the bath's siding. It never mattered how Korra touched her, or even mattered if Korra's hands or lips even physically met any part of her body, but each contact had always felt like the first. The renewed exhilaration always brought the memory of their first kiss, and the first time they made love, but at most how Korra was always able to leave her breathless.

Korra pulled away slightly, only leaving a barely noticeable distance between them as she looked to Asami's eyes. "How is it that…I'm the one supposed to be protecting you…but every time I'm with you, I feel like it's the other way around?"

Asami expressed a warm smile, "Even the Avatar deserves protection." She whispered with earnest guarantee as she brought her hands to each side of Korra's face, gently thumbing the blushing surface. "I met Mako around a time where I felt like I didn't need anything more than just to fill the void of loneliness. He was a steady anchor in my esteem. He stopped the world from spinning too fast around me…but you…Korra you sent my world spinning in a rate that I never thought I'd know. You reminded me that even with how hectic my life had become, it was okay to keep charging through it. You showed me that I _could_ be brave, and it was okay to be scared and I didn't need to pretend anymore that my life was perfect. _You did that for me_, and that's what I want to do for _you_, Korra. When I lost my mother, I closed myself off from ever loving someone anymore because I was afraid of having to go through that loss _again_—but you're worth that risk, and I will do anything I can to protect you, and show you everything that you've shown me, and given in return all you've given me. I can't help but feel that meeting Mako wasn't just a coincidence, but it was a second chance for me to not only have a family again—but to be the one who watches over you," she could see tears forming in Korra's eyes as she leaned in closer, "while you're watching over the rest of the world. This is why I _know _that you were meant to be the Avatar, because I know…" she looked sincerely into Korra's tear-filled eyes, ensuring that her words met the deepest parts of Korra's mind, body and soul. "…I was _meant to be with you_."

Again—again Asami's eloquence seeped into Korra's heart as the daunting self-doubt released it grip on her esteem as the tightening lump in her throat escaped. She buried her head into the crook of Asami's neck as she felt the embrace around her shoulders tighten. Even after she had initially challenged Amon and broke down to Tenin, she still felt that there was still _so much more_ that she kept bottled up inside. Korra could never shake though she had to continue to maintain a strong and fearless person in front of _everyone_, in front of the entire world—but not when she was with Asami. This girl brought out the human side of her—the side that had been suffocating under the pressure of everything. She felt that if the people who looked up to her saw the hidden weakness, they'd lose their faith—and turn their backs. Deep down, in between the ever-changing rhythm of her heartbeat, Korra could hear the voices of her predecessors, telling her that Asami was right. She _needed_ this venerable side of her to break free, to be released and held, for Asami was what grounded her to this world.

As Asami heard the cries of Korra beginning to subdue in between the quieted hiccups, she looked down and brought a gentle touch under Korra's chin. She leant down, bringing her lips back to Korra's to quell the last remaining frets with her warmth. Once more, Asami felt the same electricity kick-start her heartbeat just as the first time their lips had met. From how they both melted into one another forms and touch, the quiver that resonated in Asami's embrace was all she needed to know that Korra felt the same realization.


	14. Tenuous Notion

**A/N: Like I said before in chapter 13's post, I am in fact keeping up with this up to the finale of LoK and will have a sequel lined up. Again I want to stress I'm not trying to shit on Bryke's vision for the finale, but I am inputting ****my own** thoughts/theories/and different perspectives on the events. As most know the "M" rating was for sexual content, but will also soon pertain to extreme violence and graphic content. Anyways, I'm always looking for thoughts/comments/and feedback, otherwise enjoy chapter 14! 3

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tenuous Notions**

Korra and Asami sat before Tenzin in the meditation pavilion, the airbending master stroking his beard in a contemplative manner as the past explained events sunk in. Asami had told them both all she had endured from her captivity, with Amon's near-fatal prerogative and the events that ensued within the confines of the warehouse. They spoke of the deception, and the measure that birthed to save Asami's life.

"The fifth chakra—hmm…his chi-blocking abilities are unparalleled undoubtedly, but for him to completely render you voice to the point of being _mute_…it doesn't make sense." Tenzin thought out loud as he looked to Korra. The master had come to know Korra all too well over the years, and this conversation was only bringing out a _different_ side to the young Avatar that he had only seen when she first challenged Amon. "…Korra…do you _remember_ anything from being in the Avatar state?" Tenzin inquired with a crimped brow.

It was the first time that even registered to her. _I was in the Avatar state, _her thoughts alerted, quickening her heart in the process. "I-I…" Korra shut her eyes like a vault as the memories of the warehouse came flooding back to her. The sounds of her anger—the unrelenting _hatred _—that had consumed her, an emotion she had never truly _felt_. She could hear the sounds of the rain, the clashes of thunder, and the worst of it—the sound the tip of the blade and the droplets of blood that fell to the ground…and then _nothing_. Her mind shut down, white blank pages on came the moment leading to what would have been Asami's final breath. "…I can't remember." She said in a defeated manner as her shoulders slumped forward.

Asami looked to Tenzin with worry as she placed a gentle hand on Korra's sullen shoulder.

"It's all right, Korra." Tenzin said in assurance, "This can happen, it's nothing to worry yourself about. The fact that you were able to tap into that side is an improvement."

Korra looked up to her mentor, letting a small smile free that tugged at the corner of her lips. "So what now—"

"_Tenzin!"_

The three turned, seeing Bolin running towards them. They all stood at the sound of his breathless attention. "Yes?" Tenzin replied whilst waiting for the earthbender to catch his breath.

"The council…just called…Tarrlok just called, he said that the Sato Manor has been cleared for…uh…" Bolin turned to Asami with a sincere look in his eyes, "He said that if you'd like to return to get your belongings, you're more than welcome."

Asami shot a brief look to the ground, feeling a swarm of uncertainty lingering in the back of her throat as she looked back to Bolin. Given she had left _everything_ behind, the thought of returning to the one place she used to call _home_ scared her. "Thank you…" she said weakly.

"Korra, I need you to stay here…but Bolin, would you and Mako please accompany to her residents?" Tenzin approached Asami, seeing the sheltered look in her eyes, "I'll have the air acolytes aid in bringing back whatever you may need."

Asami nodded to Tenzin in gratitude before turning to Korra, "I'll only be gone for a little bit."

Bolin slung his arm awkwardly around Asami's shoulders, "Don't worry Korra, we'll take care of her." He said with a bright grin.

Korra nodded in thanks, "Just be careful, all of you." She urged as she took a step closer to Asami and placed a small peck on her lips. "I'll see you in a little bit."

As Bolin released his embrace, he gave Korra yet another reassuring smile. "We'll be back before you know it."

Asami gave one last glance back at Korra as she followed Bolin back towards the temple. She could feel the blood in her veins swimming as the last events replayed in her mind of her father on the ship, and in her own home. _Am I really ready to go back?_

As Korra watched Asami's retreat, she turned to Tenzin. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Letting her go back…now?"

"She'll be fine. To be honest, I doubt Hiroshi _or_ Amon would have any reasoning for still residing there. As far as manufacturing those mecha-suits, I am certain the night we had left, they brought all their equipment with them. It's unfortunate to say but, Hiroshi Sato is a resourceful man." Tenzin placed two firm hands on his pupil's shoulders, "Mako and Bolin will watch over her."

Korra knew Asami would be safe, but the thought of anything happening to her _again _was still a fresh anxiety in the bottom of her stomach. With a forced smile of agreement, Korra nodded to her mentor. "I think I'd be more afraid of how much she brings back."

Tenzin released a deepened chuckle as he patted her shoulders, "The acolytes will be more than willing to help." He turned back towards the temple, "Pema should have lunch readied soon, and I have to go make a couple phone calls."

"How's Lin doing, by the way?" Korra inquired, only to see Tenzin's bushy brow turn upwards.

"She's…alright. I got a call from her yesterday, she said she put in her resignation, but still is recovering." He stated with a tone of sympathy.

"It must be killing her having to lie in bed all day…" Korra joined in empathy. "…I bet a thousand yuons she's wishing she was out looking for her metalbenders."

"As much as that's true, Lin knows better than to try anything rash for not. I promised her as soon as she is better, we'll help search for them." Tenzin glanced over to the sea, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"You still care for her, don't you?" Korra asked in sincerity.

"How can I not, she's a dear friend." Tenzin took a sharp inhale and turn, "I should get a hold of the council, Tarrlok has become more impatient than ever these days." He said with an exaggerated from of irritation.

As Korra took a step to follow Tenzin, she hesitated. "Um…Tenzin…" she looked down towards the flooring, letting her nightmares seep back underneath her skin. "I…I think I'm going to work on my meditation for a bit. I'll be in shortly."

It pleased the elder airbending master to her Korra's assertion in meditational practice, but he couldn't shake the concern hidden behind is genial smile. Tenzin knew Korra would bring to light her troublesome thoughts in time, and pressing on them would only lead her to a distance. "Very well, make sure you eat something, Pema's making you something special from Katara's cookbook."


	15. Echoes

**Chapter 15: Echoes**

_Home? Can I even call it that…does he even miss me? Mom…help._

Asami's thoughts collided in her mind like the keel of the ship ripping through the waves of Yue Bay. Despite the clear sky and the sun's comfort that warmed her ivory skin, the closer that got to Republic City, the more her mind felt like crashing waves. _Will he ever realize what he's doing—will he ever come back—_

"Asami!" Came the jovial voice of Bolin.

She turned to see the Bolin and Pabu with Mako behind coming up from the ship's cabin. "How far till we reach the port?" Asami asked as she took an unsteady breath, trying to quell her thoughts.

Mako took a deep breath of the salt air, "About twenty minutes or so." He saw the forced smile on Asami's lips as she nodded in acknowledgment. He exchanged a look with his brother before turning back to Asami, "You doing alright?"

Bolin leaned against the railing of the ship and nudged Asami's arm lightly, "What's up 'Sami?"

She couldn't help but cock a genuine smile towards the two as she looked to Mako's sincere eyes, "Is it foolish to say I'm _terrified _of going back there?" she asked in a down cast gaze as she turned back towards the bay.

Both Mako and Bolin leaned on the railing and faced towards the horizon. "Nah—not really." Bolin replied. "Back in the day, I remember Mako made us this shack…well it was more like a bunch of wood panels stacked together just to keep the rain off of us…anyways—it was down the alley right near Fire Tea Café, this was our _home_. It was where we first started workin' for the Triple Threats with small time crimes and getting into more trouble than two young boys should have. Thinking back on it now, it's full of memories that are a mix between good and bad. We did some things that we shouldn't have, but also learned what it meant to look after family, " Bolin turned to Asami, "and if you think about it…every unfortunate thing that happened to us…it lead us to you and Korra…our _new_ family."

"He's right Asami…I know that it will be hard for you to get passed what your father has done, and everything that has happened in your home…but look at what it did for you. You didn't turn your backs on us. That house—that home of yours—made you into the person you are today. There's always going to be dirt on the surface and memories you wish you didn't have to face, but everything happens for a reason." Mako put his arm around Asami and squeezed her tight, "You got us now—and who knows, maybe when we put a stop to Amon, your dad will turn around and realize how much he's screwed up."

Bolin nodded in reply as well as Pabu, "Every home has its shadows and skeletons in the closet, but it's how you walk out that front door into the world. Are you going to let the darkness in your life follow, or will you remember that even from the bad days there was _still_ good, and learn from it?"

Asami let their words flood her mind like the beam of a lighthouse, its luminance lighting a path through the rolling mists that squalled her troubled waters. Mako and Bolin were right, and a part of her had always known that, but it was still something she hadn't truly faced—not yet. Even in the truth behind their words and even once her own, she hadn't been able to completely write off her father. He was lost…not dead. She had hope…hope that Hiroshi would realize what he was _doing_. Every confusion that laced her life was only on the brink of healing, and though trepidation crawled under her skin, it would start with the bending brothers advice and leaving her home with the fond memories that she had and looking to the future. She had a new family, people she needed to protect, love, and be strong for—and at most, she had Korra. _Things happen for a reason_, her heartbeat mimicked as she let her head lean on Mako's embrace. "Thank you, both of you."

Mako playfully shrugged, "Oh you still owe me for introducing you to Korra…but, consider this a freebee."

A playful elbow came from Asami as she looked to the firebender. It was a quality she had loved about him, his caring selfless nature when it came to the people around him.

"Oh no—wait—we still have time to talk about this." Bolin piped up, "So-o-o-o, how did _that_ even happen?" he said with a cocked brow.

Asami ducked out from Mako's arm, "I'll tell you when you're older." She replied with a wink as she lifted Pabu from Bolin's shoulder and cradled the fire ferret. As she tickled his nose, Asami caught the defeated pout of Bolin.

"Ah-man…that's not fair…" Bolin exasperated as he threw his hands up in the air.

"One day bro…you'll understand that there is no rhythm or reason behind women." Mako retorted with a daring smirk, catching the sharp emeralds lightheartedly rolling.

They could see the marina off in the distance, and though Asami did feel encouragement from Mako and Bolin, she still couldn't shake the apprehensive turn in her stomach. "As much as I don't want to say this—"

"We should be careful because of Amon's crazy ass?" Bolin cut in with his arms crossed.

Asami nodded in reply as she looked out to see the harbor, "Yeah…" she agreed in a quitted tone.

Bolin expressed a warm smile, "Don't worry so much! You've got the bending brothers to protect you. Last thing we need is Korra brutally murdering us after we promised to keep you safe."

As they neared the harbor, Mako placed a hand on Asami's shoulder, "I'm gonna go tell the acolytes we're almost there." He casually informed before turning on his heel and retreating back within the bowels of the ship.

Asami looked down, seeing Pabu fast asleep in her arms, "How long have you had Pabu?"

Bolin looked to his companion with starry eyes, "Remember that shack I told you about? The first night we stayed out on the streets it was raining. I saw this little guy hiding behind a trashcan soaking wet and shaking from the thunder and lightning. So I picked him up, and held onto him just like _that_, and we've been best friends ever since."

"You guys are a perfect match." Asami said as she gently rubbed the bridge of Pabu's nose. "Do…do you remember your parents?"

"Sorta…my dad…not so much, but I do remember my mom. Even with how young I was, I remember she was so gentle, beautiful, and caring. She used to sing Mako and I to sleep every night, saying that it was a mother's job to do that, that singing would keep the bad dreams away." Bolin looked up to the sky with a slight nostalgic smile, that may have seemed small on the outside, but inside it filled his heart with warmth. "Mako tried his best after they died to continue her role, and sing me to sleep…but it just wasn't the same." He let out a sigh of remembrance before looking back to Asami, "What about you? Do you remember much about your mom?"

Pabu stirred in Asami's embrace, his darkened eyes staring up at her as she reflected a like smile that Bolin had expressed. "I do, and now…she's all I can remember when I think about what my life used to be. My mother was always supportive of me, every thing I was interested in, she was always right beside me with encouragement. She used to sit in my dad's workshop and watch him teach me everything I could about the Satomobiles. While most kids my age were outside playing, I was learning about different parts of an engine, how sparkplugs worked, and learning how to do a round-house kick…and even though everyone in my grade school thought I was weird, my mom always reassured me that I was unique and there was nothing wrong with putting effort into something that I loved. I remember for my seventh birthday, she bought me my riding goggles and helmet. She bought me them early because she was afraid I'd let the other kids bullying get to me, but if I looked at them every morning when I woke up, I'd remember that _one day_ I'd get to wear them behind the wheel, and it would just be me and the road, and no one else could ever catch me." Asami turned back towards the nearing marina, "She said that one day, she'd watch me drive…and know that her daughter never gave up on her dreams…but…she died before I ever got my license…but I know she's still watching over me."

"You're right, she is." Bolin said with an encouraging smile, "I felt that with every pro-bending match, that are folks were sitting out in the stands, watching every game." Bolin let out a lighthearted sigh, "It's like what we were saying Asami, we all have to stick together. And I really don't need to _know _how you and Korra ended up together—cause I can see it. Korra must be going through a lot right now, just like all of us—and she needs someone as strong-willed as you to help her through this. When you went missing, I could see it in Korra's eyes how _terrified_ she was at the thought of losing you, she loves you deeply. Aaaand—even though I'm left out in the snow, I'm glad that I can count on you to keep Korra's head level on her shoulders…also nothing makes me happier than knowing my hotshot brother for once lost his charm." He lifted his arm and flexed, "And also maybe one day you'll both realize everyone needs a little Bolin in their life."


	16. Carrying Winds

******A/N- I'd really like to direct this to one person in specific, and I mean this as non-offensive as possible, but repeatedly I have stated that by me continuing this story, I was going more into our heroes' pasts, lives, and personalities that I have felt lacked severely in the show. I really don't want to have to repeat myself every time and this will be the last. I'm sorry that these chapters are "boring" to you, but again and for the last time, I'm taking apart the storyline of the last few episodes of LoK and putting my own insight/thoughts/perceptions/and twists that I see fit. If the lack of action is keeping you from enjoying it than I wholeheartedly apologize but I'm not changing how I want this tale to flow. I'm sorry but it's just not happening. I will include said action when I see fit and once the final battles arrive at the place they are needed. I really don't mean to sound like a dick or anything but I just don't want to keep repeating myself...that's all. :/ So yeah, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I was put off a bit...BUT IT'S HERE! SO YAY! Enjoy, and thank you everyone for all your extremely supportive and wonderful reviews. I love you all and again, thank you so much. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Carrying Winds**

Korra laid—more like sprawled—across the meditation pavilion's flooring, trying to follow the lines in the wood planks above as she let the weight of her body mend her down. Since the moment Tenzin left to take care of his councilmen duties and Asami had left her side, she was once more lost in her thoughts. Even her actual attempt in meditation left her lotus positioning in unrest as her passing second was an uncomfortable restraint opposing her needed method of "relaxing". As she mindlessly traced the lines with her mind's eye, a small whimper resounded in her ear as a white blur blocked shadowed overhead. As a pink blur lapped across her face, Korra couldn't help but laugh and squirm under Naga's playful persistence. "Alright—alright, I'll get up!" Korra exasperated as she scratched under her polar bear dog's neck. With a half smirk she sat up and let her smile form in full as she saw Naga rear back on all fours as her tail wagged excitedly. "You still think you're a puppy, don't cha?" Korra asked as she rubbed behind her companion's ear. Naga let out a light gruff as her stout body pranced on her front legs. "You must be bored, huh girl—" Without another word, Naga flipped Korra onto her back and took off. "Ha-ah, where are we going?" Korra asked excitedly as she found her balance.

Naga's enthusiasm led them across the island, down to where the dock was and across the shoreline. Korra couldn't help but bare her teeth with a wide grin as she held on to tuffs of Naga's fur. It was as they were reaching the shoreline's curve, Korra remembered Pema once mentioning a lagoon nearby and in that immediate recollection she saw it lying just ahead. It always impressed Korra with Naga's keen sense of cheering her up, the polar bear dog always had a habit of sensing when things weren't settling right with her companion. Since she could remember, Naga has been with her by her side. It was a few years after the White Lotus had came to confirm Tornaq and Senna's claim of their daughter's unique handling of elements, they had brought her home a pup. It was a moment in Korra's childhood she'd never forget, the morning that her parents had gently woken her up with her new companion's excited whimpers and licks as the small furred pup pranced around in her bed. The days that followed, Naga had become not only her guide and protector, but her best friend. Korra had only felt like any outcast, unable to control her hyperactivity and emotional attachment to her bending. More often than not her younger years before the Avatar training resulted in parents not allowing their children to play with Korra for fear of their safety. Tornaq and Senna tried their hardest to tame the waterbending side, but the fire and earth elements were left to run rampant. It was in Korra's union with Naga, the polar bear dog calmed the novice Avatar, acting more like a tether to the untamed emotions of her spirited self.

Korra noticed they were reaching the lagoon's water at a fast pace, "Whoa-Whoa! Naga—"

It was a surprising halt that sent Korra flying off Naga's back and into the water. Her quick reflexes left her only to roll into the shallow depths as she bent the liquid to catch her. "Naga! What's the big—" Korra stopped mid-bark as she saw her companion staring her down. There was something in Naga's softening expression that Korra hadn't seen in a while. The last time Naga had given Korra this look was when she was child, it was a memory that haunted her and was the result of her buried self-doubt that had resurfaced. "You're worried about me, aren't you?" Korra asked as her sight fell downcast. As the sun's rays beat down against the water's calming surface, Korra saw her reflection staring up at her as she heard a whimper replying from Naga. The memories began to pool like the water surrounding her.

"_Korra's such a freak—how can she be THE Avatar? Tarrak is still with Master Katara and she still doesn't know if she can heal all of the burns." _A child's high-pitch screech rang in Korra's mind. _"My mommy said that Korra could never be like Avatar Aang, she's too wild!"_

"_My dad said that she's going to fail her tests because she doesn't know how to listen! Poor Tarrak!"_

"_Why does she just hide behind the hut with her stupid polar bear dog? What? Does she think she's too good to make friends? Oh wait—that's right! Korra's a turtle duck! Korra's turtle duck!"_

"Ha ha ha, Avatar Turtle Duck—come on let's go before she hurts someone else—"

Korra's fists tightened at her sides as the children's words echoed in her mind, "I-I didn't mean to." She whispered as she fought against the tears.

The water began to ripple around her as her knuckles whitened under her darkened skin. She swallowed the prodding lump in her throat as she stared into her reflection. "What's wrong with me?"

It was in a shallow sigh of mental exhaustion, a form came beside her reflection. She could feel a presence surrounding her, but was unable to distinguish the face. There was such a familiarity that crept up her spine, a gentle calm that held an assuring weight on her shoulders. She could feel a strong breeze swarm around her, bringing the heat of the sun's rays over her damp clothing as it's unseen force spread ripples over the water's surface. A high-pitched frequency crept within Korra's eardrums as she saw the shadow that stood beside rise what seemed to be its hands. As if a cold cloth had touched her eyelids, Korra's vision darkened in the reflection of the lagoon.

Her mind began replaying memories that weren't her own. Scenes blurred and congested her inner-sight as she peered into what seemed to be a courtroom. Every person within had stern expressions of unease, all but one. The daunting familiarity returned as Korra felt her body tensed. _He looks like he's from the Watertribe? Who is he—_It was as her mind's eye scanned the room she saw the matured face that stared back at her with intensity. "_A-Ang?"_ she called out in her thoughts, only to be absorbed in a blinding white light as she heard what sounded like Naga's barks from a distance.

"Aang!" It was as if she had woken up from a dream by her own voice as she snapped opened her eyes. The sounds of Naga's alerts were jarring in Korra's eardrums as her vision finally came into focus. "N-Naga what's—" she froze in her words like ice as she looked to see her polar bear dog reared back on all fours. She found them both surrounded by Chi-Blockers, all with their weapons spinning and twirling in their hands. "Naga! Go get Tenzin—" Korra felt her temper charge faster than her bending as she saw two of the chi-blockers subdue Naga. Without even a blink she set her steps in motion towards Naga, only to have two blockers stand before her. Korra managed to send a tendril of water to sideswipe one of her opponents. Its liquid grasp lassoed around the blocker's waist and flung them off to the side. Korra tried the same tactic with the other, but the blocker had already anticipated the movement and countered with an aerial flip. Korra only saw the butt of the blockers heel in a blink before she felt its connection within the crook of her neck. As her right arm fell limp, she stomped her left boot into the water, sending a solid block of ice underneath the chi-blocker and hurling him up into the air. "T-Two down…" Korra muttered to herself as she looked around. She glanced back to Naga, who was biting angrily at her bindings. "…twelve to go."

Korra took a deep breath as she began taking small steps, she found her feet acting as if she was taking weighted steps through the airbending turnstiles. Her legs cut through the water only with partial difficulty as she looked to each leering goggles. _Why are they here? Are they looking for Asami—_Korra's anger flared up once more as she heard charging steps behind her. With a turn, she ignited the air around her and sent a flamed whip behind her. She could almost hear the water boiling as her arm crossed the fire backwards and connected with two of the Chi-Blockers. She felt a tug at her attention as she quickly turned, catching at the last moment as blocker thrusting their spinning binds towards her as she fell backwards and narrowly missed it. It was her luck as she saw a shadow crossing over the sun, it looked like the same airship from the arena, except with two more trailing its path. _N-no—what the hell is going on?_ Korra's thoughts screamed out as her body quickly rolled back into its readied stance. It was as she stood Korra saw she was no longer surrounded by only Chi-Blockers, but now the mechanized suits Hiroshi had created. Something began to probe in the back of her mind as she felt the insidious wave of fear soak into her skin. Her fingertip began to regain their feeling in her right arm as she thrust her left fist into the sand as she sank into a kneeling postion—and nothing happened. Her eyes widened as she withdrew her hand and saw the reddened marks on her knuckles as she heard the machines charging through the waters.

"_Korra!"_

"P-Pema—" as she heard Tenzin's wife's voice at a distance as she looked up to see a daunting mask staring down at her. "A-Amon! Leave this island—"

Korra felt her arms roughly pulled back as the Equalist leader circled with a deep bellow. Her vision began to blur as she was blindside by the disconcerting eyes of the mysterious watertribe man and the deeply concerned eyes of Avatar Aang. She thrashed her head, trying to shake away the disorienting faded memories as she felt a pressure on her face with her battling vision being tilted back towards the skies.

"_Korra!"_

The Avatar saw Amon's hand clouding over her as she belted a fire-laced bellow as she tightened her fists. The water spiraled around them, untamed and full of an unrelenting aggression as Korra felt Amon's hands grasping her face. Her concentration once more was invaded by the incomprehensible flashbacks of Aang and this courtroom. _Aang what are you trying to tell me? _Her mind screamed as she felt an alarming sting across her cheek. Again she heard the sound of Pema, beckoning her name over and over again. _Asami! Help me! Please!_

"KORRA!"

The sting came back, taking her vision away in a black wave as she felt the world flip around her. As light collided with her eyes snapping open, she let out another scream as she felt a solid form underneath. Above she looked to the wooden planks of the angled pavilion as her body shot up and looked around in sheer confusion.

"Korra? Are you alright?"

The alarmed avatar turned to see Pema kneeling beside her with fear and worry creasing her brow, "T-The Equalists—Amon—they came back—"

"Korra, no one is here. You must have fallen asleep out here. I came to bring you your lunch and you looked like you were having a nightmare. I kept trying to wake you but nothing was working." Pema cocked a half sympathetic smile, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know how to wake you up…"

Korra felt the sting on her cheek return, "I-It was just a dream?" she repeated as she softly rubbed the side of her tender cheek. _Aang…what is it?_

"Korra, I'm worried about you…I want you to tell Tenzin what's going on." Pema insisted as she placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "This doesn't seem like you."

"I-I will…I'll talk to him…soon." Korra assured softly as she stood and aided Pema to her feet. "I'm sorry I worried you…"

"I'm a mother, Korra…worrying is my job. Let's get back inside alright."

As Pema reached down to grab the tray of food, Korra insisted upon carrying it, "I will talk to Tenzin…I promise…but can you just not say anything to him…yet?"

Pema expressed a half smile, the unease still evident in her eyes, "Of course Korra."

Korra's thoughts felt like they were trapped in a labyrinth, running blindly around every imprinted wall of Aang's memories with no inclination of _where_ they would lead next. She could feel her heart colliding against her chest with a mighty force as her skin could still feel Amon's hands on her face. This wasn't just a storm coming, it was something deadly, something that would bare revelations of deceit and betrayal, or dire consequence and would leave a lasting impression on _everyone_'s life.


	17. Turncoat

******A/N- Hi. I'm proud of this chapter. That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Turncoat**

Asami and the others stood with their mouths agape as they looked to the once finely polished front door of the mansion. Its surface was carved, the wood splintered as chipped paint flaked and frayed. _TRAITOR—BACKSTABBER—SCUMBAG_, was engraved into the doors, its lines carved with such ridged execution that Asami could almost _feel_ the hatred that came with every word. But was she surprised? Hardly. It was something she had been waiting for. Since her father had revealed himself as an Equalist supporter, Asami had only been waiting for the backlashes of his actions. His factories employed benders of all sorts to aid in the manufacturing of his Satomobiles. Production came with utilizing the benders abilities to hasten development, but now it was merely just a money making scheme whilst he plotted every single bending employee's ultimate end. Was this his plan? To have these innocent benders break grueling hours on the assembly lines of his fortune while their employer tended to his strategy of eliminating the powers he exploited? Hiroshi didn't _need_ their skills, but it made for convincing façade for his image and hidden agenda. But he wasn't _here_ right now, Asami was the one on the front step of her _home_. She was the one who had to see the lip of hatred sneering curling in her face. The key she had withdrawn from her pocket seemed pointless as she saw the dismantled doorknob and splintered wood from a forced entry. She pressed her palm down on the door and took a deep breath.

"Asami, you don't have to do this. We can go in for you—"

"There's no point in me avoid it." She insisted towards Mako with sincere eyes. "Thank you though. This won't take too long, I just want to get a few things…"

With those last words, she pushed open the door. It's hinges echoed in the grand foyer as dirt and leaves crossed the flooring. Asami felt her heart shatter in pieces as she saw the state of her home. The walls were defiled, painted with words of the bending kind's wrath, as their possessions were destroyed and strewn throughout the flooring. It looked as if a stampede had charged through her life, destroying everything in its path as she ventured further. "H-Hello?" She called out tentatively, praying that the help whom was once employed here were long gone and unharmed.

"…Asami…I'm so sorry." Bolin ushered as he exchanged his disbelief with his brother.

As their voices echoed, Asami turned to Mako, Bolin and the acolytes, "I just need to…grab a few things." She said with a forced strength in her voice. "There's a guest room, just down that hall…" she pointed towards her left, "…there's a couple trunks of blankets and old clothes. I figured since the space is filling up at the temple they could use more bedding."

Mako could hear the forced jovial tone in Asami's voice as she gave the instructions. His normally calm temper had left the moment he saw her front door. It was an unspoken nature that transpired between him and his sibling, he knew Bolin was thinking the same thing. _You brought this on her, Hiroshi. How could you? _"Alright, are you going to be okay—" he paused, not wanting to demean her already struggling composure, "Just holler when you need a hand, we'll wait down here for you." He said with a reassuring smile. "Take your time."

Asami couldn't be more grateful of Mako's understanding as she turned on her heel. As she walked up the broad staircase, she turned towards the west wing to what was once her bedroom. The vandals had claimed their stake in her life, leaving their fury painted in red across every wall. Her head remained downcast as she made her way to her room. There was only one thing she wanted, the only thing she prayed to remained untarnished amongst this chaos. As she neared her bedroom door, she stopped in the hallway, looking down the stretch towards the room that was once shared by her parents. She made her way there, seeing the portraits of her father scorched and obstructed by the broken glass. The picture frames hung crooked as other were ripped and thrown, its boarders snapped. A shaken memory prodded at the back of her mind, resurfacing with every step. It was as if she was walking through the nightmare that birthed her father's vengeance towards benders. As a child, the loss of her mother became only but a memory, a recollection she had buried deep in the recesses of her mind. The banished reminiscence came pounding on the front door, and as she stepped into her defiled home, her ghosts followed. As she reached her parent's former room, she drew a shaken breath. _Don't cry. Don't Asami. You said you can take care of yourself and—_her words were lost as she pushed open the door and saw the state of the room. The king-sized mattress was torn asunder, gutted like a fish and flipped across into the corner of the large room. The wooden flooring had dried tracks of filth and sediment tracked all over the floor in the vandal's path of chaos. Hiroshi's dresser draws were all ripped from their tracks and carelessly tossed around as his curtains, mirrors and every other possession were decimated. "O-Oh my g-god…" She gasped with heartache, but it wasn't the state of her father's room that set her into disrepair, but the words that were painted on the floor, ceiling, and walls, _YOU'RE WHOLE FAMILY DESERVES TO BURN—JUST LIKE YOUR DEAD WIFE!_ _BURN! BURN! TRAITOR! _

Asami found herself frozen, her entire body flushed of feeling as she felt the room spinning around her—out of control. Her mind swarmed with the phantom cries of her youth as the shards of her memories crashed around her. "M-Mommy—" her voice cracked out as she fell to her knees. She heard the door creak behind her as she stared down to her hands, the order of not letting herself cry had turned into a numb sensation. "M-Mako please…just leave me alone."

The door slammed shut as something crashed down beside her. Asami saw a picture frame slide past her, it's glass splintered across the portrait of her family—the broken life that was lost in the past. "_Figured you'd be coming back for this."_

Asami's hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the unfamiliar voice rang with spite in her ears. She turned quickly to see a slender man, with cutoff sleeves of a red vest and short slicked back midnight hair. "W-Who are you? Get out of my—"

"Two legacy staring each other down. You know, none of this would have happened if that mother of your hadn't got in the way." The man spat as he pushed his hands into the pocket of his black slacks. "I guess you wouldn't remember me…just like I barely remember _that day_. The name's Kai, son of the once glorious leader of the Agni Kai Triad—"

Asami's eyes widened at the young man's introduction as she rose from the ground with her fists balled, "Get. Out." She growled from the deep reaches of her vocal cords.

Kai smirked, "How cute. Aren't you even interested as to why I'm here…" he waved his hands in front of him, as if he was trying to suppress a building laughter, "…because of your mother's stupidity, my pop got thrown in jail. I guess I really should be thanking you because I was next in line for running the Agni Kai…but because of that good-for-nothing father of yours, Amon went after my gang…" Kai's face went deadpan as he stopped right in front of Asami, matching her in height. "…I got nothing left."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Her voice was stern, biting back the rage that was brewing within. "You wonder why Amon is after benders. It's because people like YOU who give them a bad name—"

"And it's people like YOU who use us." Kai roughly grabbed Asami's face and pulled it towards him, "Do you really think we just _broke in_ to your home for kicks? You father had been using the Triad for YEARS to ensure that his competition stayed _silent_. Well years add up sweetie. Hiroshi's debt was coming way overdue. When my father brought his demands, Hiroshi tried to snake his way out of it. When my father threatened to expose him, well that's what started this feud. All we wanted was we deserved, and not the pittance he threw on the streets like scraps to a mutt. You're stupid mother tried to defend him—tried to play innocent and coy with us—and well… here we are. Amon stole our bending, our lives, and why? Because your father's dishonesty? I didn't kill your mother personally, but none of _this _would have happened if your father just paid up. I have nothing now! My people are being driven into the shadows like a plague and your father is at more fault than anyone!" his grip pressed harder, "You'll probably just turn on them too. Those brothers, the Avatar, everyone! You're _just like him_—"

Asami had managed to contain the fury long enough, knowing he wasn't a threat…but to hear _those _words…sent her over the edge. Without even a blink she grabbed Kai's wrist and twisted his entire body down onto the disheveled flooring. She pressed her knee into his spine as he grunted through his teeth as she leaned down by his ear. Kai's face was pressed right into the picture frame, "Do you see that? Do you?" she hissed, "I don't care how much my father _screwed_ you over! You STOLE my family. My mother never did anything to anybody! She never knew what my father was doing, just like I never knew he was an equalist! Never—ever—compare me to him! I have _nothing_. I never did anything to deserve this and you know what? Fine. Take it. Take your money and your vengeance for a life that you _chose, _but don't think for one goddamn second I am ANYTHING like my father. I loved my mom with all my heart, and because of people like _you_ bender or not, she's nothing but a memory. You should be _thanking me _that I don't kill you right here and now, because your legacy should be annihilated for the lives you have ruined in your path of destruction." Her eyes drifted back towards the broken frame, seeing her reflection in the shattered glass underneath Kai's sniveling. She looked to her mother than to the child she once knew as herself. _Don't cry_, the voice of her inner-child beckoned.

Asami released Kai's grip, "I'm nothing like _him_." She said with a softer tone as she stood from his cowering body. Without another look back, she left the room and the one thing she had sought out to retrieve. She didn't need the picture of her family, because that memory was locked deep away where it belonged, within her heart. As she made her way down the stairs she saw the brothers and the acolytes waiting. They still share the like worrisome expressions that creased, "H-Hey are you okay? We heard voices?" Bolin asked as he approached Asami.

"I'm fine, don't worry Bo." She replied with a soft smile. "Are you guys ready to head back?"

Bolin knew it was best not to press any harder as he looked back to Mako than returned to Asami's gaze, "Yup, we got what you asked for." He said with a warm grin, "Let's get you back to your girl, I'm sure she misses you."

As Asami followed out the group, she felt eyes on the back of her neck as she closed the door to her estate. Those eyes remained unseen as a step was taken back, leading to the defeated posture of Kai standing behind, "Here. Take it." Kai spat out as he handed over the portrait. "You're a sick man."

A deep bellow came forth as the picture was buried into his coat, "As if your family was any better. Take your money, this debt…is paid." Hiroshi threw the keys to his vault on the floor as he pushed past Kai.

The Sato estate now lied dormant with the broken memories of their lives; lives that were built on lies in between the curtains of misguided love and fortune. Asami stared across the ocean, not back at the life she left behind, but towards her knew life with a love that brought not the fire of destruction in her heart, but a new pulse that birthed from the ashes.


	18. Rising

******A/N- HEY! I just want to apologize for the delay on getting this and chapter 19 out. Some personal issues happened and I was in a bit of a writing flunk. WELL, here you go. I'd like to hear some feed back if possible but otherwise enjoy. After 19 we will be falling into the time of Korra getting kidnapped by Tarlokk but after careful, deliberation, I think I have a way to incorporate my own demented twists into it but still maintain the general idea. Enjoy! *evil laughter for chapters to come*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Rising**

"_THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BAAAAACK!"_ Meelo shouted as he ran through the temple. "_PRETTY HAIRED LADY IS BACK!"_

Korra's eyes lit up as she shot up out of her bed from her attempted nap. She had rested the remaindered of the day after realizing that Tenzin was still locked in phone calls with the council. With her feet already set in motion, she saw Meelo running out the door with his arms flailing in the air with Ikki in tow behind, trailing on her air-scooter. During lunch, Pema had told her that once the others returned, she decided maybe it would be better if Asami and Korra went ahead and shared a room, as long as their was no "funny business". Of course Korra couldn't help but nervously laugh as Pema simply shared a motherly smile in understanding, but it was still an awkward occurrence. Pema had started reaching out more, sharing her stories of when her and Tenzin had met. Even between the triangle of herself, Lin, and Tenzin, Pema understood that even if others oppose—no matter what the age—you can't stop love. It brought a smile to Korra face as she charged down the steps, seeing the ship tying off at the dock. Jinora was already waiting patiently beside Naga. As Korra saw Bolin and Mako coming down the ramp, she found herself once more breathless as she saw Asami trailing behind. As their eyes met, Korra quickly smiled to Bolin and Mako before running past and pulling Asami into a tight embrace.

Asami couldn't help but let out a wholehearted laughter as the shorter girl lifted her and twirled around. "Miss me?" she playfully asked as she gazed into Korra's blues.

"I have a surprise for you." Korra tempted as she set Asami down and placed a chaste kiss on Asami's lips.

"W-WHY DON'T I GET TO DO THAT?" Meelo shouted as Jinora promptly covered her younger brother's mouth.

Bolin squatted down and partially covered his mouth, "You and me both kid—" he paused as he saw his brother shaking his head at him.

Korra turned to see the acolytes carrying down a few trunks, "Is that it?"

Asami let out a small sigh, "Yeah…um…" she glanced back towards Mako and Bolin.

Mako sensed that Asami rather had not been the one to say what they had seen as he walked up to Korra with a sheltered sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"What? Are you guys alright?" Korra asked as she darted glances between the three. "What's wrong?"

"The mansion was trashed. Vandals broke in and tore the place up…it was a mess…" Mako informed as his voice trailed off.

Korra looked back to Asami with concerned laced in her brow, "Asami…I-I'm so sorry."

She wanted to tell Korra what else had happened…but not now, the moment was already dusted with the grim reality of her once home, "It's okay—don't worry."

"Miss Sato, shall we take this to you room—"

"Actually, take it to the western rooms of the temple, the one in the far back." Korra instructed the acolytes before turning back to Asami, "Come on, I have a surprise." Korra turned to Mako and Bolin, smiling at the two in thanks for keeping their promise.

"Come on, Bo'…let's get you some food." Mako suggested as he waved off the two. "We'll catch up with you two in a bit." He said with a genuine smile.

Bolin stopped in his step and looked to Ikki, "Is this really an all vegetarian island? You guys aren't going to make us wear air-acolyte clothing are you? Do we eventually get our own sky-bisons? And the final question…how many trees are on this island—"

"Yes. No. No. Ten-thousand-five-hundred-fifty-two." The young airbender immediately answered with a straight face of confidence.

"F-O-O-D!" Meelo roared as he bent his scooter, "GROWING BOYS NEED FOOD!"

Bolin's eyes lit up, "Imma' boy!"

Korra and Asami laughed as their hands linked, and fingers intertwined. As they made their way back within the temple, Korra guided Asami to their surprise. She kept glancing over at Asami, seeing a faintly weakened smile. As they turned the widened corner, Korra saw the far room on the end that Pema mentioned. Korra stopped and pulled Asami in closely, "What's wrong?" she asked as she searched Asami's eyes.

"_KORRA-A-A-A!" _Came Ikki voice running down the hall, "_A-A-ASAMI!"_

Korra let out a dissatisfied sigh as she glared over to Ikki, "Yes?" as she dragged Asami from the energetic airbender.

"What are you guys doing? Is Mako sad? Korra are you really over him? You guys are girls, how does that even work? Asami were you ever mad that Korra liked Mako? How come you guys get to share a room? What are you guys gonna—"

"Run along, Ikki!" Korra irritated instructed as she pushed the smaller child out of the room and promptly closed the doors. She turned to Asami and let out a sigh.

"Is…this—"

"Our room?" Korra finished as she expressed a cheerful smile.

Asami's eyes lit up, "H-How? I thought that Tenzin and Pema would never allow it?"

"It was Pema's idea. I guess with the space around here getting crammed…she caved." Korra replied with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. "What do you think? I know it's a little rustic still, compared to what you're use to…"

"No no, Korra I love it. I'm glad it's not what I'm used to…and the best part about it…nothing reminds me of my father." Her brow furrowed slightly as she gazed deeply into Korra's eyes, "Korra…something else happened…at the manor." Asami said in a sheltered tone as she walked Korra to the bed.

As they both sat down, Korra thought back to what had happened to her whilst they were away, but from the look in Asami's eyes, she could see her story may be far worse. She felt Asami's hands shaking as they rested atop of Korra's. "Are…are you okay?"

Asami let out a heavy sigh as she looked back towards the window, "I don't know…I really don't. I'm trying to stay strong…not just for you…but for myself." She looked back towards Korra, "…there was a man there, waiting for me—"

Korra eyes widened at the statement, "W-What? Who—he didn't hurt you—"

"No—Korra I'm fine…it's just that…he was the son of the Agni Kai Triad, the ones who killed my mother." Asami took a deep breath, feeling her composure beginning to slip, "My f-father owe t-them money…and it's why they broke into our house years ago—"

A knock came to the doors as Korra promptly stood up, "Ikki! I swear if you don't leave us alone—T-Tenzin!"

The face of Tenzin appeared as Korra's mouth snapped shut, "Ladies…Asami, how do you both like your room?"

Asami stood and bowed in respect, "It was very kind of you and Pema, thank you."

Tenzin responded with a curt nod as he turned to Korra, "Beifong's replacement Siacon is going to be inducted as the new chief of police leader, I think we should both be there."

"Alright, would you give me a few minutes?" Korra asked.

With another nodded Tenzin left the room as Korra faced around to Asami, "How…how did he know you'd be there?"

"I don't know…I guess since it was released that my father was working with Amon, he…thought eventually I'd come back there—but I don't know. Something wasn't right about it…." Asami took a step closer, " This whole thing—my father, the lies, everything—I just can't believe any of this." She softly replied with a quieted frustration.

Korra heard the hurt in Asami voice as she pulled her lover into a tight embrace, "We're going to make it right Asami, I promise." She deeply assured. "He's going to realize how badly he's hurting you, and you'll…" Korra looked down slightly, "…you'll get your old life back."

Asami couldn't help but be taken aback by the statement, "K-Korra, _you're_ my life now. As upset as I am, It's okay…because I have you." She left no hesitation after her confession as she pulled Korra's face to meet her lips. It was the connection she needed, the one that was healing winds on her uncertainty. Asami pulled way, but at a barely notable distance as she looked into Korra's still worried gaze, "The universe can keep throwing whatever it wants, but as long as I have you—nothing else matters."

Korra buried her face into Asami's neck as she held onto her tightly, "I just want you to be happy Asami, you've already endured enough and all I want is to keep seeing you smile." She whispered into Asami's neck, in such a tone that was only meant for her to hear, "When I'm with you, I feel complete…like every surging doubt no longer exists…but when you're away…I feel like I'm falling apart. I had another one of those hallucinations—that the Equalists attacked the temple…and I couldn't do anything to protect anyone. What…what if I'm not strong enough to save everyone—"

Asami held Korra tighter, "Korra…that's not going to happen…"


	19. Higher

******A/N- Patience, patience. The storm is a comin'. Here's the next chapter, I really like this one...but maybe it's because I like my characters facing endless struggle.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Higher**

"Are you sure you want to give us these?" Pema asked as she sat with Asami in one of the spare rooms of the temple, sifting through the chests of blankets.

"Of course, it's the least I can offer…I wish I could have brought more." Asami replied with a half smile. "If there's anything you need help with around the temple, I'd like to help."

"That's really sweet of you, Asami. I could always use the extra help. We'll put the boys to work too, I'm sure Bolin would love taking care of the bison." Pema said as she pulled out the last folded blanket. Something caught Pema's attention as she was about to close the chest, a small paper folded, sticking out of the lining. With a curious brow, she withdrew it, seeing _Asami_ scripted across. There was apparent ware to it, it's surface crinkled and edges frayed…as if it's been their for years. "Asami…" Pema alerted delicately as she held the paper in her hands.

"Yes—" Asami's eyes fell on the parchment, her brow creasing in confusion.

Pema couldn't help but feel a quiver in hear heart as she saw the fighting sorrow in the young girl's eyes before they fell downcast. Her motherly instincts were coming back as she scooted and sat beside the girl. "I know we may not be close, Asami…but what kind of a mother would I be to ignore what's right in front of me?" she said as she placed supportive arm around the young girl. "I overheard Bolin and Mako talking…I'm sorry what happened to your home…"

"Can I even call it that anymore?"

Pema felt a small quiver in her heart as she set the parchment down, "Asami, look at me." She instructed softly, "Home is where your heart is. If you don't think it's there than remember what you have here." Pema gave a tight squeeze, "I won't pry, but I'm here for you, Asami." She let out a light chuckle, "I seem to be getting more and more kids everyday." She placed the parchment down in front of Asami before placing a small kiss on her forehead, "You included." She said in a heartwarming tone before standing and exiting the room.

Asami felt her composure once more dwindling from Pema's kind words. Even in all that she had learned from her family's history, she saw so much of a resemblance in Pema that she once knew in her mother's nature. She looked back down to the folded paper, looking at the worn writing and tattered edges. Her fingertips gently ran across the lettering, seeing the aged ink. Instead of opening the piece, she placed the parchment into her pocket and stood, needing a form of release from everything.

She could feel her body in conflict with every waking emotion as she made her way out of the temple. It was almost as there was a heat resonating from the paper, burning its way deep into her heart as she tightened her fists. Her emotions surged with every step as she stopped over the stone Yin-Yang embedded into the temple's ground. _Korra, I need you now…_ her heart ached as she withdrew the folded paper, her hands shaking as her thumb ran across the aged lettering. With a trembling breath that could have cracked the earth, she unsteadily opened. Her heart lost its rhythm at the written words; _I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us some day, I love you_. _–Mom_

The paper fell free from her hands as an unrelenting melancholy swarmed inside. "D-Did she _know_ that _this_ would happen?" Asami whispered through her clenched jaw. "K-Korra come home…" she pleaded as her fingers ran through her raven locks. _Keep it together Asami…be strong_.

"Hey! Asami—"

"Mako, please—just leave me alone." Asami harshly retorted back as she fought off the tears.

His brow knitted, "Asami, what's wrong?"

Without any thought Asami fell into a heavy step towards the temple's stairs. It wasn't until she felt an abrupt heat with a flash from her peripherals she saw the scorched mark on the ground to her left. She snapped her attention back, "What are you doing?"

"Why are you holding it in?" He shouted as his hand produced another flame. "Let it out, Asami! You're not going to help anyone if you keep up like this!" he narrowed his amber eyes towards his friend.

"M-Mako just back off! Please—" Asami jumped back as Mako hurled another fireball at her feet. "Mako! I'm warning you—knock it off!"

"Mako! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Came Bolin's voice of confused urgency from behind.

He dismissed his brother's calling. "How are you going to help Korra if you keep this bottled up inside!" Mako urged as he sparked both hands, the jets of fire reflecting in his eyes. With a deep breath, the flames burned brighter before its form crackling into tendrils of electricity. "Asami! You _need _to _let it go _or you're just going to end up like_ him_—"

Something snapped in Asami's mind as vivid memories of her youth came spilling back. Her small form huddled underneath the bed of her parent's bedroom as the sounds of glass shattering and destruction rang in her ears between the hushed whimpers. She could hear her mother screaming, begging for the invaders to flee her home. It wasn't until the deafening silence Asami remembered her trembling form finally crawling from underneath the sanctity of the bed as she hesitantly approached the bedroom door. The sounds of her father's violent voice of indignation echoed as she neared the stairs railing. That _moment_, the one she had shoved into the deep recesses of her mind replayed as she saw a man with electricity crackled as his form was whitewashed by the sunrays that poured in from the busted door. _"YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL ALL PAY!"_ Hiroshi spat as the man simply bellowed whilst he held the lifeless body of his wife. As Asami's youthful eyes watched in horror the man leave their life in devastation, her mind was once more ambushed with a flash of white, slamming her back to reality as the high-pitched sound of her cries rang in her ear. As he mind receded into the darkest parts of her conscious, her body had taken upon itself in setting its rage in motion. She was in full realization of her anger as her fists aimed for Mako.

"Do you want to end up like him? Full of spite and rage because you couldn't let go?" Mako taunted as he dodged and ducked each strike.

"Mako! Asami! Please! Knock it off! This isn't funny!" Bolin pleaded once more as he watched the two's fight intensify.

"N-No! Take it back!" Asami retorted as she pivoted on her heel as her leg tore through the air and connected with Mako's block from his arms.

"How can you protect _her_? Admit it! You're afraid! Stop running from this!" Mako said as he jumped back. Their was a flaw in his step as Mako almost lost balance, only to have Asami reach out and grab his shirt, ripping him back to his feet before her. He saw the unspoken truth brimming in Asami's eyes as her fist remained drawn back.

The adrenaline was pumping heavily through Asami body as the mental exhaustion, forced out a hard sob. She weakly released Mako as he stance reduced to her knees, her face buried in hands, her heart screaming for a redemption that was never needed as Korra's eyes flooded her mind. It was as she felt her body cradled into a tightened embrace, the sobs escaped her lips with vigor.

"Stop trying to fight this on your own. We know you can handle yourself, but let us be there for you. You're never going to be like you father, so stop thinking that. Korra _needs _you—we all need you, Asami." Mako expressed as her held her tighter. "Your mother loved you and even though your father is lost, he still _cares_. Admitting you're afraid doesn't make you weak—it makes you human."

Asami pulled from Mako's chest and looked towards his reassuring smile, leaving not a reply in her words but the understanding in her eyes.

Mako reached into his pocket and withdrew the parchment, "You're going to be okay, alright?" he insisted softly as he handed her the folded piece before helping her stand. "Go get cleaned up and try to relax, Korra and Tenzin should be returning soon."

"T-Thank you—for everything." Asami relied earnestly with a slight sniffle.

"Eh—some one has to make sure you crazy girls are okay. What else is family for?" Mako cocked his neck slightly, "Yeah, I had you pinned wrong, you pack on hell of a punch." He said lightheartedly as he rubbed his cheek bone. "Maybe you have been hanging around Korra _too_ much, she's starting to rub off on you."

A grateful laugh left her lips as she shook her head slightly, "Well…what did you expect?" she said with a genuine smile as she wiped her eyes.

"SO—are you two done trying to kill each other?" Bolin asked as he tentatively approached them with his hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything, so don't smack me around, okay?"

Asami felt another chuckle escape as she walked up to Bolin and gave him a warm embrace, "Bolin, I'll always have more of a reason to punch your brother than you."

As Asami left the two, Bolin looked to his brother, "She could have killed you, ya know?"

"Oh, I'm aware." Mako replied as he looked out toward the bay.

"You always had a knack for picking people up when they're down. Ha—time and time again you've been there for me, bro." Bolin replied as he lightly punched his brother's arm. "Makes you less of a jerk…I guess." He joined his brother's line of sight, seeing the distant form of Oogi nearing. "So do you think Asami knows…that we know what happened back there?"

"No—I doubt it. It's best we keep it to ourselves. The two of them are going through a lot…looks like it's up to us to make sure they keep themselves together." Mako replied as he pulled his scarf up.

"They're good for each other, ya know? A good balance. I can see why you stepped aside. Korra may be the Avatar…but that girl has a lot to learn…Asami included." Bolin expressed a soft chuckle, "Remember when we decided to leave the Triple Threats, and you had to convince me that it was too dangerous—"

"And you proceeded in thinking you could take on the world with your untamed bending?" Mako retorted with a smirk.

"…it's tamed now! Anyways…you told me the same thing. You _knew_ I was scared and was trying to prove I was tough…thinking back on that now, ever think that us meeting Asami and Korra wasn't just out of pure luck?" Bolin asked as he held a hand up and waved towards their nearing companions.

Mako joined in the greeting, "Nah—when have I ever been someone who believes in luck? Things happen for a reason bro. We'll protect both of them, whether they think they need it or not, we'll look out for them."


	20. Soaring

******A/N- Alright, so this is a short chapter...but at least I feel considering what happens I think the length is fitting. I tried extending it but it was getting too forced. Hope you guys enjoy it. 3  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Soaring**

_Can they forgive me? What if I'm too late? How could I have failed them so much? _ The still weary form of Lin Beifong found a restlessness seeping through her veins. She had still sufficient aches that kept her performance to a minimum exertion of energy, something she _hated_. The last time she had felt _this_ defeated came with the permanent reminds that scared her face. _Am I just as much a failure?_ She asked herself as her hands ran across the scars. The beaten flesh rekindled her teenage years, of when she was more wild—untamed—the side of her that she buried behind this harsh exterior. Every day she looked into the mirror, she was reminded how foolish she was when she was younger, to think she could take on an adult Saber-tooth Lion when she was barely even a teen. But that was her faults, weren't they? She could take on the biggest foes—or at least she thought she could. _But you can't, you can't because let's face it—you're worn out, tired, and beaten._ _Now your own men will resent you. How can you be a leader when the ones who follow you are lost…just as lost as you. _Her thoughts swarmed with the loss of her metalbenders and the constant drone of her police transmitter only catered to the frustration. Today though, had proven to be the hardest, listening to the inauguration of Saikhan's position over the radio left a bittersweet taste on Lin's pallet as she stared at her ceiling senselessly. This was _her_ city, her _mother's _city, and now she had to turn her back on the law that she once upheld.

"Get up, Beifong." She'd mutter to herself with a grunt following. As much as she tried to fight against the reality, her body was worn yet her heart and mind surging with a greater will. With a trying strain, she pulled herself from the mattress and swung her legs over the edge, eliciting another pained groan of displeasure as she grabbed at her side. "Getting' too old for this…"she grumbled in a sardonic tone as she stared to the wooden floorboards.

" _Better not be the sounds of defeat I'm hearing, Landslide."_

Lin felt a flutter in her heart as her eyes widened to the nickname. She slowly turned, her eyes met with disbelief to the youthful form swinging in a tradional Earth Kingdom clad outfit swinging her bare feet. "M-Mom?" her voice cracked softly as memories of her nickname flooded her heart. "How…how are you here?"

"Do you remember _why _I gave you that nickname?" Toph turned her head towards Lin. "You were only seven…and you kept trying and trying to learn earthbending but you couldn't quite get the hang of it…"

The vivid reminiscent of Lin's childhood met her minds eye as she listened to her mother's words.

"…you looked at me with wide eyes, asking what was 'wrong with you', it broke my heart to hear…" Toph reached her hand out towards Lin's grasping it tightly. "Do you remember what I told you?"

Lin couldn't believe the warmth that eclipsed her hand, the comfort and affection she had _missed_ so much. The day her mother had spoke of unfurled in her heart and mind, even the sands that had passed through time's hour, Lin could remember that day perfectly. She turned her palm, weaving her fingers through her mother's, "You sat me on your lap and held me tight, telling me that the day I was born, you had never seen _so much _strength in one person…" she could feel tears reaching her aged eyes as she held to her mother's hand tighter.

Toph squeezed back, "…that my baby girl _will always_ be the strongest, toughest, bravest earthbender in the entire world. Just by looking at people…"

"…I'd make landslides." Lin's brow turned upwards as she felt the tears trickle past her sharp features.

"Twinkletoes' reincarnation the dog-girl, she's gonna need you—they all will. You're _my _daughter—a Beifong for cryin' out loud! And no daughter of mine is going to give up, or be hard on her self because she got kicked around a bit. You're better than that. Just because some lilly-liver is taking your place, doesn't mean that you're any less of who you are. Rest, get your strength back and show them what it means to really _make_ their land slide. You'll save your men, it's what we Beifongs do best, making sure that _our people_ are always taken care of, you got that? I mean, ha—ha, do you know how many times I picked up that bald kid? A lot." Toph brought her hand to Lin's cheek and thumbed away her daughter's tears. "A storm's coming, Lin…and you'll be needed. You'll fall down over and over, you'll fail and you'll shed tears, but when it comes down to it—you'll keep fighting. Just like I did. I didn't leave you in this world alone, and afraid…I left you with the strength over a thousand men, and the heart as solid as the earth we're connected to. You know I love you dearly, and I miss you…but I'm not worried about you. You'll be fine. _This_, what you're feeling—it doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong, because you're not afraid to show the world that you're ready to make things right. "

Lin collapsed onto her mother's lap, letting her stone walls break her exterior as she listened to the words she had missed deeply.

"There's going to be a moment, a moment that you'll realize why you were born. I don't want you to be scared, I want you to stare the evils in this world—in _our_ city—and tell them that you'll never give in. You'll fight baby girl—you'll fight and you won't ever turn away from the people who need you. The people around you need a foundation to stand on, to keep trudging through this darkness—and you'll give it to them. Protect _them_. Even though you'll feel like you've _lost_ the most important thing that makes you _who you are_, just know Landslide…I'll _always _be with you. I love you."

A warm wave flourished within Lin as she felt her mother's arm holding her tightly as her heart sank. "I-I love you too, m-mom." She sat up, looking at the pale eyes that had never seen her.

"You've always made me proud, Lin…and I know you always will."

Lin tried to quell the mixture of emotions that poured from her eyes as she felt her mother's hand press against her forehead, "P-Please, don't leave…not again." She quietly pleaded as she saw her mother's young form begin to fade.

"_I'll always be here for you but…It's time to wake up my Landslide."_


	21. Through the Clouds

******A/N- HEY. Sorry it took so long to get this up, I was having some technical difficulties with my internet browsers and it was acting a fool. HERE. I also have finally come up with the entire plot line for what comes next after this. I'll be introducing a new kind of bender, not a new element but more of a breed.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Through the Clouds**

"_You're nothing but a half-baked Avatar—"_ Korra snapped her wandering thoughts away from the spiteful words of Tarrlok that rang in her mind.

Saikhan's inauguration left not only Tenzin on edge, but Korra as well with the reinstatement of the councilmen's taskforce and apparent offense Tarrlok held at the Avatar's refusal of rejoining. Korra left herself on the cliff's edge, staring over Yue Bay at the city's lights, her thoughts once more poisoned with doubt and guilt from hiding from the others. She stared up at the twinkling sky, hoping to find a message in their pattern yet finding no avail even in the heavens as her mind yearned for answers from her past lives. The peace she needed within was far from reach, just as the stars littered above in the darkness.

"_There you are."_ Came Asami's soft voice from behind as Korra tried to wipe her eyes.

A sigh escaped Asami's lips as she saw her lover in the same disrepair. She sat beside Korra, joining her gaze across the bay. "Hard to believe a city that looks so beautiful could have so many problems." She stated softly as she held her gaze. "But I guess that's just it, Republic City looks perfect on the outside…but within it has it's faults." She turned to Korra seeing the remnants of tears. "That's why it has you, to save it."

Korra's gaze shied down, "How can I even save it when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever." She stated dejectedly. "I just feel so alone—"

Asami let her hand direct to Korra's face, trailing her attention towards her, "Look at me. It's the same mistake I made Korra, thinking that I'm alone out here and bottling up everything…you're not alone. You may have not mastered airbending, but that doesn't make you powerless. Bending isn't what makes you, _you_…" she looked deeply into the cerulean eyes that finally matched her gaze, "…Korra, I'm _here_. Mako and Bolin too. It doesn't matter it takes you years to learn airbending because you're still _the_ _Avatar—"_

"_She's right you know_." They both turned to see Pabu running up to them as Bolin and Mako emerged from the bushes.

"Avatar Aang was just a kid—he hadn't even learned all the elements when he was fighting against the Fire Nation." Mako stated as he sat beside Korra.

"You know, if anything. It should be us worrying about being strong enough. We have to keep running around making you two are alright. It's a lot of work!" Bolin said lightheartedly as he sat beside Asami. "Korra, even if the arena is shut down, and everything is getting so hectic…we're still a team. The _new_ team Avatar."

Asami interlocked her hand with Korra's as she squeezed lightly, "So what do you say? Are you going to let us help you take back the city?"

Korra couldn't deny crossing to the tug at the corner of her lips as she returned the gesture to Asami's hand. "Thank you, all of you."

In unison Mako and Bolin stood from the edge, "Come on, get up here." Bolin urged as he put his hand out, Mako's soon joining atop.

Asami smiled as she took Korra's hand and both stood letting their hands join in. "We're all in this together. " Asami stated in promise as she looked to Korra.

They all made their vow towards each other, never letting another fall behind in the dark times as their friendship solidified in this moment. As much doubt reached within Korra, she knew it was a futile emotion that would never prevail as long as she remembered the friendships that had birthed since her arrival of Republic City. Even as they made their way back towards the temple, Korra wondered was _this_ what kept Aang going? Mako was right about one thing, the stories shared from Tenzin and Master Katara were of how _young_ Aang was when his fate was set against the Fire Lord. Katara spoke of the heroes that helped craft this city. Her brother Sokka who became one of the first non-benders on the council; Katara spoke highly of him, and how he was a grounded support for Avatar Aang in their battles. A valiant warrior, as was her father Hakoda who lead the Southern Water Tribe into victory during the reign of Fire Lord Ozai. Then there was Toph Beifong, mother of Lin, whom had not only invented metalbending, but started her academy within the city and helped craft the fine policemen and women who strived for justice and keeping the peace. Katara brought her own remnisance of how at first, even Toph and her butted heads quite often due to their natures, yet their friendship remained sturdy in the end. Aang was given the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet Katara assured that in times of desperation—when you lose yourself—you'll always have the bonds of others to help you through. Korra admired Aang in many respects, and deep down only wished that the shadow she walked in would amount to his greatness.

Korra knew when Tarrlok tried getting under her skin, it was just that, and he achieved setting the doubt into a whirlwind within her. The waterbender strived for power, and Korra was the only one standing in his way. She feared what would become of the city now that Tarrlok was pulling at Saikhan's strings. There was much weight on her, with Amon and now a power-hungry councilmen, Korra felt a slight relief at her _team's_ promise. It was time to act, for her to put herself forward as the Avatar and bring the needed balance that Republic City was starving for. The four now stood at the entrance of the air temple, their sights set to the horizon as they felt the adrenaline building.

"Get ready Republic City, you're about to be patrolled by Team Avatar." Bolin boasted as he smirked with confidence patting his bicep.

"We're not looking to start any trouble Bo', make sure you keep those boulders on lockdown." Mako retorted as he gave a gentle slap to his brother's shoulder.

As the brothers fell into a playful banter, Asami winked towards Korra as she approached with Naga. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea keeping this around." She said as she tinkered a bit with the equalist glove, giving it a testing shock as she flexed her fingers.

"You're not going to accidently shock me with that, are you?" Korra asked as she walked up with Naga's bridal in hand.

Asami let out a light laugh as Korra released the reins as stood before her, "I don't plan on it." She replied playfully as she wrapped her arms around the Avatar's waist, "Unless you find some way to piss me off." She whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Korra's nose.

Korra smirked at the bold remark, "I'll make sure not to." She replied as she caught Asami's lips, "I love you." She whispered across Asami's bottom lip.

"Tell me that later tonight when we get home, I've missed you and you have a lot of time to make up." The heiress whispered in a flirtatious confidence.

Mako let out a light sigh as he released Bolin from the headlock, "Alright—alright, stop reminding us that you two are perfect together."

"Oh—and Mako again feels the burn of being kicked to the curb—" Bolin felt a quick strike to his arm as he still let out a hearty bellow of laughter.

Korra looked to Naga, "Alright! Let's ride!"

The Polar Bear Dog let out an uneasy whimper as Korra mounted her back, soon to pull up Asami to sit behind her. It was as Mako vaulted on behind Asami, Korra felt Naga's stance beginning to tremble, "Ah—guys wait I don't think—"

"Naga away!" It was right as Bolin vaulted, Korra felt Naga's posture falter as her body soon met the ground. An uncomfortable grunt left her lungs as she felt the weight of her companions pile atop of her as Naga pulled away.

"Ugh—alright—scratch that—any other ideas?" Korra prompted as she felt Asami lift her from the ground.

"Hmm—" Asami tapped her chin as a smile tugged at her lips, "I think I have the answer."

Korra and the bending brothers followed the heiress's lead from the temple, down the steps in a quick pace towards the dock. Each exchanged a confused brow as Asami squinted towards the faintly lit shoreline soon to gesture towards a small turned over rowboat. "_That's_ your idea?" Bolin laughed out quietly, only to receive a sharp glare from Asami.

With a slight shake of her head Asami turned to Korra, "We can get my car—from the mansion."

"T-The mansion—Asami are you sure want to go back?" Korra inquired with a crease in her brow.

She couldn't help but express a light smile towards her lover as she gently grasped her hand, "I'll be fine, really." Asami replied with confidence. "You'll be with me."

Korra brought up their joined hands and placed a light kiss upon Asami's, "Alright, then it's set."

The earthbender looked towards the moon, held in its waning gibbous phase as a deep chill carried down his spine. Bolin nudged Mako's arm and leaned in with a whisper, "Something doesn't feel right about tonight, bro."

"Just keep on your toes…I don't like this idea either, but maybe we're all just anxious for our first patrol." Mako replied as he walked towards the boat. "Alright captain…" he smirked towards Korra, "…hope that waterbending of yours can carry all of us."

They pushed the vessel into the water as Korra took point at the bow. Her focus came with the rhythm of the tide, letting her fingertips feel the connection with her kindred element as she bent the water around them. With a strengthened stroke of her arms, they were propelled into the cover of the night towards Republic City. Korra looked to the city lights that blended into to the bay, letting her doubts drift away as the neared. The assurance of her comrades and lover was a needed reminder that she wasn't alone, and as her sights set ahead she understood what Asami meant, that an outside appearance isn't always the same internally, but if they have someone there to save them than there is hope. A hope that she needed to hold close and never let go, the same that this city needed.


	22. Turbulence

**A/N- I could honestly not thank you all enough for being 'patient' with me. My life is hectic as usual and I just moved from VA to FL so haven't had any time to myself in the past few weeks. BUT HERE! I really hope this chapter doesn't blow as much as I kinda feel it does. Anyways, thank you all do much for your wonderful reviews and hopefully now I can get back into getting these out to y'all much sooner. 3**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Turbulence **

"Guys get down—" Mako ushered in a low tone as he peered around the corner of the alleyway.

Korra ducked behind a dumpster with Asami close behind, "Mako—"

The sounds of propellers whirred high above as large airships passed through the night sky, spotlights beaming down the streets. "Those aren't…from the police…" Asami whispered as her eyes shied from the lights.

"Asami, how much further?" Bolin asked quietly, looking behind their position. "Uh—oh. Guys we got company."

Both Korra and Asami looked back towards the street, hearing the roar of motorcycle engines peeling around the corner. Asami turned to Korra, concern laced across her brow, "What do we do? From where we are now, it's still at least fifteen minutes on foot—"

"_Hey!"_ A shaken voice came from down the alleyway behind an opened door. "_This way!_"

Korra looked to the others, a slight confusion plastered across her face as she soon saw even more cyclists approaching, "Come on." She quietly commanded as she took Asami's hand and hastily headed towards the source of the voice. _Stay on guard…_her thoughts urged.

To say the least, nothing about this situation seemed wise. Korra held tightly to Asami's grip as she sparked a small flame in her other hand to light the area. Mako and Bolin took wary steps as they followed close behind, their eyes straining in the dimly lit area.

A menacing laughter echoed around, causing the group to halt in their tracks as Korra stepped in front of Asami in a defensive stance. To say the least, Korra couldn't help but inwardly curse for their naïve trust of this unseen help as she strengthened the flame's luminosity, soon feeling her heart skip a beat as she saw the reflective emerald lenses surrounding them.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me!" Bolin hissed out as himself and Mako took their stances.

Korra's eyes narrowed as the equalist only a few meters away took a step closer, holding his hands out.

"Now you really don't want to do that…" a voice came in a familiar tone as the warehouse lights flicked on. "…Uh-Vatar."

Korra found herself and the others in an uncertain relief as they watched the once captain of the Wolf-Bats remove the Equalist mask, as well as the surrounding party.

"T-Tahno?" Korra exclaimed as she extinguished the fire, "What in Agni's name are you doing in _that_."

The former captain ran his hands through his hair, "Well…let's just say I got sick of wallowing around in self-pity. Found out that some of my old buddies also got their bending taken away and we decided it's time we fight back." Tahno stated with a confident smirk, "You're looking at the captain of the Lost Benders. Look, I took some time to think about everything, and being on the other side of benders, I saw that we have been doing everything all wrong…"

Korra saw something different in Tahno's eyes, not the prideful arrogance he once had but something _else_.

"…Amon is right—Spirits, even I can admit that I wasn't the most honest when it came to bending." Tahno looked to Bolin, almost expecting a probing comment from the earthbender. "This city is ran by benders, we _have_ oppressed non-benders and the council is a prime example…"

"So what are you saying? You're on Amon's side now?" Mako crossed his arms and looked to Tahno and the others. "Not _all_ benders are back stabbing—"

"Yeah yeah—I know. But we've _all _used our bending as an advantage in some way." Tahno mimicked Mako's stance, "You know, once we can all admit that, than we can turn this city around and get these Equalists out of here, and really change this city. You need our help Avatar, you can't do this alone and that's what we're here to do. We've been tracking different strike zones for Equalists, infiltrating their meeting, and sabotaging their vehicles and weapons…and really anything we can."

"W-Wow, Tahno I'm impressed." Korra remarked in an earnest tone.

"We've been following you guys since you got back from the island because we have information for you…" Tahno snapped his fingers sending one of his teammates from their line up, "…Amon is planning something huge, in the next few days. We don't know what, but from the equipment they've been hording by the marina it doesn't look like they're throwing a party for the city…" The former waterbender turned towards the returning teammate, taking a large duffle bag from his hands, "…here, take these. We managed to save a few of these uniforms, so I suggest you guys hang on to them."

Korra nodded in appreciation, "Thank you, really."

The captain pulled his mask back on, "We need to get out of here and I suggest you do the same…where are you guys heading to anyways?"

"Back to my estate to get my car." Asami replied.

"You need to be careful especially, there's a curfew now for non-benders. This is what I'm talking about with the council, that Tarrlok guy is taking this power trip too far. His new pet turtle-duck and squad of metalbending officers are causing more chaos around the city tonight than Amon." Tahno pulled his mask back on, "Look, we gotta get out of here, but if you're trying to get to the Sato's manor…take the sewer." He suggested as he pointed towards a back corner of the room towards a manhole. "That will take you right to the outskirts of the city.

The group nodded in thanks towards the former waterbender and began to part ways. It was an unexpected salvation that calmed their nerves, a person they never thought they'd receive any sorts of aid from. As the others made their way towards the sewer's entrance, Korra called back out towards their new ally. "Hey—Tahno…look—"

"I know, I know. You'll be taking me up on those private lessons once you get our bending back." Tahno smirked as he waved off his departure, "See you around, Uh-Vatar."

Korra let out a small chuckle as she shook her head in a soft amusement, her attention turning back to the task at hand. _Take care of yourself, Tahno_, her thoughts wished as she made her way down the latter to rejoin the others.

"Watch your step." Asami softly alerted as she reached up and guided Korra's course.

Mako glanced down the only path, the tunnel barely lit by a single string of lights as her pulled his scarf over his mouth, "You know with all the days of being homeless and working under Shady Shin…you'd think I'd be used to the smell of sewage…" he remarked as he created a small flame to light their path.

"Maybe you've become too much a pretty boy." Bolin playfully retorted as he looked to the canal of stagnant water.

Mako shot his brother a toying glare, "This coming from the _gorgeous_ one."

"Well I am." Bolin chuckled at the comment as he looked down their narrow path then to the water, "You know…one day I just can help but feel that we'll all be hiding down here." His sarcastic remark shined through his teeth.

"Let's hope not." Asami replied with a light laughter as she linked her hand with Korra's.

The group began their trek down the sewage line, listening to the echo of water rushing down the canal and various chirps of the dwelling life that lingered in the shadows. The putrid smell of Republic City's waste left them all with sheltered looks of discomfort as they continued forward, Mako taking the lead with a readied flame to brighten their path. There was something unsettling lingering in the back of the firebender's mind, mostly concerning what were they to expect in the days to come. In their minds, they were going to patrol the streets of Republic City like a team of vigilantes…but then what? There was no way they could single-handedly stop Amon, none-the-less change the views of any equalist supporters.

Bolin let out a exasperated sigh, "Feels like we've been waking for miles now."

Mako's attention held to his surrounding as he absentmindedly replied with a low hum.

"Hey -trick, something on your mind?" Korra's voice echoed in the tunnel as she cocked a brow.

Mako stopped in his tracks and turned to the others as he extinguished the flame, "Guys what are we _doing_?"

"Walking in a sewer." Bolin replied without missing a beat.

Amber eyes rolled, "I know, Bo'. I mean what are _we_ doing? Think about it. We're going get pick Asami's car and what—"

"Cruise around for justice!" Bolin prodded at Mako's patience.

"I know where you're getting at Mako, and at most all we can do is just make that…" Korra paused, trying to collect her thoughts, "…just make sure that Amon isn't causing any _more_ trouble."

"Yeah, or Tarrlok. Chief Saikhan is his puppet now, and from what Tahno said, it's not going to be anything wholesome." Asami stated as she looked to the others, "I just don't understand this…curfew. He can't be serious."

"There's no way that it's true. Tarlokk isn't the head of the council…he was probably just bluffing." Bolin waved off as he clasped his hands behind his head and continuing down the pathway, "That guys is all talk—his power can't go that far."

Korra looked to Asami with raised brows, "He's right, and Tenzin wouldn't stand for it either." She assured as she lightly tugged Asami's steps to commence their journey.

"That still brings me to the question of _what_ are we doing—" Mako ceased his words, hearing a curious sound echoing further down. "Guys hold up." He prompted with a lowered tone of caution.

The others froze in their tracks right at a bend in the sewer-line as Mako shifted past his brother, crouching down as his stance leaned against the moss-covered wall. He could feel the mildew seeping into the sleeve of his tunic as his wary steps led him right at the edge of the turn to his left. _Feels like old times_…Mako thought to himself as he knelt down on the ground, his mind bringing back the days when the two bending brothers used to run loose deals with the Triple Threat Triad. In those days, the firebender was Lightning Bolt Zolt's eyes to the city. Mako would help mark local businesses and other establishments from their bellies and seek out their next _big hit_. The firebender learned the tricks of the trade in secrecy, and had fine-tuned his ability to sneak around in these tunnels and pick out the sounds that didn't belong. That lingering talent led Mako's sight to match his suspicion, the sounds of footsteps nearing. There was almost a rhythm to the sewers, something that Mako unconsciously picked up on the moment he took the last step of the latter down, a rhythm he learned of from his past ventures. It was always the same, no matter where he was down here; a steady stream running, the echoes of the sewer-life, and dull drum of the surface. This was the underworld song of Republic City, and with this harmony Mako always could pick out other _travelers _during is runs below the city.

Steadily he pulled back from the corner, lowering his voice as he turned back to the others, "We got at least ten Equalists just around this corner." Mako whispered as he stood and looked to the string of lights that littered the walls. He kept his voice barely inaudible as he looked to Korra, "They're all on the right side of the canal, I say we cut the lights, give em' the element of surprise. They're right by the latter and if we can get—"

Korra's attention was caught as she glanced over Mako's shoulders, seeing the Lieutenant withdrawing his batons across the canal. The electricity crackled up the shafts as he twirled them in his hands, the pallid light reflecting in his emerald glare from the goggles. The team watched as the Equalists spanned out on the far end of the Lieutenant, five with spinning bolas ready and aimed and the other four with the electrified gloves prepped and sparking fiercely. Amon's right-hand man held out the tip of his baton before him, "Miss Sato—"

A chill cracked down both Asami and Korra's spines at the Lieutenant's cold tone. Korra took a step back, reaching her hand back towards Asami's, "Don't even think of finishing that sentence!" the avatar growled out.

The Lieutenant let out a heavy sigh, "I suggest you hand yourself over now and make this easy. You won't be ask lucky as you were the last time."

Korra's mind projected the flickering memory of Asami's near death, forcing her jaw into a vice grip as she practically snarled towards the Equalists, "Mako…" she hissed out.

"Get her!" The Lieutenant commanded as his foot soldiers vaulted forward.

With a deep breath, Mako feed his energy to the very fire burning inside him, its warmth transpired to a prickle at his fingertips as he looked to his marks. Soon the air at his reach sparked into licking coils of electricity, jutting his hands out as he sent two bolts to each stream of lights. The charge invaded the lines, eradicating the light fixtures one after another with loud bursts that echoed within the sewers' channels as the lights pulsed their sight. "Korra!"

As the flashes began to fade, Korra bent the canal of sewage, sending a wave at the Equalists. Darkness consumed their vision as Korra heard the shouts and crash of the water against their foes, giving a strengthened force as she froze the vile water. She could hear a few footsteps lingering as Korra strained her eyes in the darkness, seeing the miniscule glow of the Equalists' glove discharging a blue flicker.

Asami watched as both Korra and Mako bent the air once more into streams of fire the moment they heard the sounds of shattered ice resonating against the cement walls. There was something about the complete darkness in between the colliding forces that sent Asami on edge. She could see the three benders engaging in the battle with the Equalists, watching and listening to the violence break free…and over _what?_ Tahno's words returned on the oppressing nature that brought forth this 'revolution', but was anyone really right? Amon wanted equality against benders, but this...calm…before the storm; it was like the darkness that surrounded them, only flickers of clarity in the midst of blind ideals. "K—"

A low whisper met Asami's ear; a familiar tone that was as calm as the chill of death slipping through the cracks of existence as she felt her mouth and arms quickly restrained. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Amon's voice whispered. "…And I know we got off on the wrong foot before, but you're not seeing the _bigger_ picture. Your father wants you by his side…and I need his resources. Frankly I thought I could do without you…but the man is insistent…and oblivious."

Asami tried to pull from his capture, but her struggling seemed almost futile as she felt a strange sensation run through her limbs. Her emerald eyes struggled through the dark void, watching the flashes of conflict unfold before as her lover and teammates remained preoccupied. She managed to lock her hands on Amon's stern forearm, prying his hand away from her mouth.

The leader tightened his hold around Asami's shoulders, "Not a peep…" He hissed as he started pacing backwards. "…I can't get what I need until Hiroshi sees you away from these…benders." Amon growled as his hand met around Asami's throat. "And if I don't get what I need to see my dream realized…well that's just not an option."

Her breaths became quicken as Asami felt their steps drifting further from the others. The vice grip that Amon had around her was over powering as she felt her muscles screaming to move. _K-Korra,_ her mind reached out as she struggled, her hands fighting to pry Amon's arm away.

Amon stopped his steps, "I _will_ get what I need. You're the bridge between the Avatar. As long as I have you and your idiotic father, Korra is _nothing_."

_No! _His words forced a painstaking panic into the pit of Asami's gut, kicking her adrenaline into overdrive as unwanted images of Korra's defeat slammed her psyche. It was a painful tense that came with her abdominals as Asami managed to rip herself away enough pivot in Amon's grasp. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed him flush against the wall before her elbow cracked against his mask in a swift motion. The darkness left no handicap on Asami's movements as she matched a hiss through her teeth, "Stay away from her."

A commotion clattered against the ground as Asami felt Amon's breath against her face. "Am _I _really the one who needs to keep my distance from her?"

Amon's voice chilled Asami's spine, knocking the wind out of her just from his mere suggestion. It was in this distraction that she felt a familiar pattern tailor her body in a swift pivot as her back met the blunt force of the wall as the back of her head felt the same pang. Even in the pitch black Asami could see the her surroundings spinning as she slid down the wall as Amon released his grasp. _"Asami!" _She heard Korra's frantic voice as she heard footsteps drawing away from her.

"Your love will only bring her destruction." Amon's voice echoed at her ear's reach.

Asami saw from the corner of her eye the flames of Mako and Korra drawing near as she leaned her head against the wall, bringing one hand behind her head as it throbbed. "I-I'm over here…" she called out as her other hand fell to her side, resting on top of an obscure object.

Korra strengthened her flame at the sound of her lover's voice, feeling her heart skip a beat as she saw Asami resting on the ground against the wall. "Asami, are you—" she froze in her words, seeing a painfully familiar object in the young woman's hands.

Asami stared at her grasp, looking at the mask of Amon in the flickering orange haze as his voice resounded once more in her mind. She glanced back towards Korra, seeing a like fear in her eyes as her hands absentmindedly gripped the edges of the mask tighter. With one last look down, she clenched her jaw, throwing the mask into the canal of water as Korra drew closer.

"H-He was here?" Korra's voice quaked as she extinguished her flame and knelt beside Asami, "Are you alright?" she asked softly as she brought a gentle hand underneath her lover's chin.

_Your love will only bring her destruction_. That vile tone of Amon's voice ran through Asami's mind like the waste all around her. "I'm fine." She felt her own heart tense with a sharp pain as she pulled from Korra's touch with a cold voice.

Korra was taken aback from Asami's withdraw as she looked back towards the running water, carrying the mask off down the stream as her lover stood and began to walk away from her. "Asami?" her voice cracked in a whisper of confusion.

_H-He's right…_ Asami's mind ached as she clenched her fists to her sides, walking past Mako and Bolin. "Come on, we can't be that…far away."


	23. Losing Altitude

******A/N- Here you go guys! At least this didn't take me like a million years to get this out. :) Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Losing Altitude**

Korra's stared in disbelief at the state of the Sato residence, unable to stomach the vandalism that littered their surroundings. "I-I didn't think…it was like _this_." She said softly looking towards Asami.

"What's done is done." Asami replied as she made her way towards the stares, "I thought that I grabbed my keys when we were last here, I'll be back. Meet me by the garage." She instructed with a somber tone behind her words as she started ascending the stairs. _Why did I let him get to me?!_

Korra's brow furrowed at the solemn tone of Asami's voice as she looked to the others. She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Hey, would you guys give us a second?"

"Say no more." Mako nodded as he patted his brother's shoulder, "Come on, Bo."

As the bending brothers made their exit, Korra glanced up at the stairwell. She drew a deepened breath as she made her way up, trying to ignore the painted splatters of vulgarity and defacement of the estate as she reached the top floor. Korra felt her heart in an unsteady beat as her boots crossed the broken glass of picture frames and drywall scattered across the hall as she reached Asami's bedroom. "Asami—" her quieted voice ceased as her hand hovered over the door's surface, hearing a muffled whimper coming from just beyond. Once more Korra's brow creased as she peered through the crack, seeing her beloved sitting with her back facing towards her at the edge of the mattress. Carefully Korra pushed the door open, now seeing Asami clinging to a pillow as the heiress quickly turned. "…Hey…" Korra said softly as she walked into the room.

Asami swiftly dried her eyes and dropped the pillow to the floor, trying to recompose herself as she idly stood and walked to her dresser. She could feel a tension filling the room as she began searching through her drawers for her keys.

"Asami…what's wrong?" Korra asked tentatively as she drew closer, "Please, talk to me? Something happened back _there_, Amon…he was there, wasn't he? Did he say something—"

A shuttered breath came as Asami felt the gentle touch of Korra's hand meet her arm. Even the already formed words that sat at the tip of her tongue dug into Asami's heart as she pulled away from Korra, "N-Not now, Korra."

Korra's dejected gaze shot downcast as she looked to the empty space in her hand, tightening it into a fist as she brought it back to her side, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine." Asami quickly replied as she saw her keys and grabbed them, "Let's…get out of here." It was as Asami turned and saw the crestfallen state of Korra, she felt an utter pang of guilt ring in her chest. Her hands ached to pull the Avatar closer, to hold her and never let her go, but the logic of her mind that spun like a tornado forced her feet to walk by. "We should hurry—" Asami's words stopped as she felt the warmth of Korra's hand interlock their fingers and spun her about-face.

"Look at me." Korra cooed with a slightly broken tone as she tried to meet Asami's gaze.

Asami's futile ignorance led her emeralds back to Korra's crystal blues. The hurtful beat came louder in her chest as Korra pulled her closer, in the tight embrace she had longed for. She could feel the tears coming back as the grasp around the keys gave way, letting them drop to the flooring. "Korra…" Asami's tone was barely audible as she tried to pry her sight away. "I don't think we should—" the breath of her words escaped as she felt the warmth of Korra's lips, forcing eyes to shut in the fighting restraint to not give in. There was something vastly different in the way Korra's hands gently held the sides of her face, and the way her kiss fluttered her heart…a desperation or fear.

Korra just barely parted her caress as she felt her legs tremble from leaning up on the balls of her feet, "Whatever it is…don't do this alone." She whispered across her lover's lips, "I can't do this without you."

Asami's hands gripped at the pelt that wrapped Korra's waist, pulling her closer. Her breathing quickened as her hands quivered with confliction. The inviting heat of Korra's breath tickled her lips as their surface just barely grazed one another as Asami leaned down to Korra's ear, "We'll talk tonight…okay?" she whispered before placing a light peck on the Avatar's neck.

"…Okay." Korra forced her quieted response. She unwillingly let her grasped fell from around Asami, their hands trailing past once another as she took a step back and watched her lover retrieve the keys and begin to leave. Korra tightened her fists with a deep breath, pushing aside what ever _this_ was for now. Her mind traced back to the sewer as her steps followed Asami out of the room; even in the way her lover walked, Korra could see the sheltered withdraw in Asami's posture. _Did he threaten her? With her father's life? UGH! Why can't we just talk about this now?_ Korra's patience was still far from trained as they reached the foyer, wanting to just know _now._

Asami led them out towards the west wing, her eyes trying to keep forward as she saw the extent of destruction within her home. _Will anything ever be the same after all this?_ _Will Korra and I get through this? _Every step she took forced the distance between them. She hated the poison Amon had managed to inject in her veins; his prowess over everything was like an overwhelming smog that blackened out the light. _What if this is just what he wants? Tear us apart and leave Korra with nothing to fight for? But what if he's right? Am I going to distract Korra? Mom…what do I do?_

"Hello? Asami?" Bolin waved his hands in front of the heiress's face. "You in there?"

Asami snapped from her unwelcomed reverie, ushering out an apologetic glance, "I-I'll get the car, just wait out here."

Mako nudged Korra's arm as they watched Asami walk away, "Alright…what _now_?" he asked with a slightly joking tone before dropping his brows back to the Avatar. "Is she okay?"

Korra let out a distraught sigh, "I-I don't know…she said she'll talk to me tonight." She glanced up to Mako's eyes as Bolin joined beside. "Something happened back there, Amon had to have said something to set her off."

"Do you think it was something about Hiroshi?" Bolin crossed his arms of his broad chest and looked back towards the garage in the distance.

"That's what I'm thinking…but _what_?" Mako furrowed his brows, "There's no doubt that Hiroshi wants her back—"

"You don't think she's going to join him, do you?" Bolin leaned in with a whisper as he cupped the side of his mouth, "She wouldn't…right?"

Korra felt a strike of fear meet her stomach like a bolt of lightning, "T-There's no way!" she quietly husked out. "I don't even want to think about that—"

"I'm sorry—I'm sorry!" Bolin whispered apologetically, "Look, Amon probably spooked her—he's just trying to get to you any way he can."

Mako sat on his brother's words a moment as he heard the roar of the satomobile's engine, "There's that bad feeling again…" he muttered as he looked to Korra, "…let's just get through tonight, okay?"

The three disbanded their huddle as headlights neared, soon watching as Asami swiftly navigated the vehicle in a spin effortlessly right before them. Korra noted the Equalist glove on Asami's hand, sending a slight shiver down her spine as she shrugged off Bolin's farfetched comment.

"Hey…Mako, would you mind taking the front?" Asami asked as she kept her sight forward, "That lightning bending of yours might come in handy."

Mako shared a glance with Korra, catching the slight hurt that followed the Avatar's eyes, "Yeah—no problem." He replied with a tone of unease.

Bolin gave a reassuring squeeze to Korra's shoulder, "Come on, you can snuggle up with me." He said, trying to help lighten Korra's mood.

Asami gripped the clutch tightly as the three filed into the vehicle, expelling a heavy sigh as she checked her mirrors. With a rev of her engine, Asami caught Korra's heavy eyes in the rearview right before peeling out her guilt on the gas pedal. She forced her attention ahead and made their way out from the estate's grounds.

As the landscape became nothing but a blur around them, Korra tried to keep her focus on the task at hand, but drive seemed to only turn the gears in the Avatar's mind towards one thing. _Why was Amon there?_ _What did he do to her? What did he say to her?_ Korra's fists tightened in her lap as she glanced up towards the rearview mirror, catching a solemn look in Asami's quick away from her in the reflection. With a heavy inward sigh, Korra saw the city lights approaching quickly on the horizon as static emitted from the car radio.

A startling chill crept up their spines as they entered the city, feeling an ominous tension in the air.

"_Unit two-sixteen, cancel that ten fifty-eight in omni tower, come back to the station over."_

Asami let out a husk sigh, "My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars…" she with heavy speculation, "I guess now I know why."

The receiver clicked back on, "_Calling all units! Level four alert! Jailbreak at headquarters! Officers down, electrocuted! Chi-Blockers and equalist convicts are at still at large! Armed and dangerous! Last seen heading east! I repeat, level four alert! Equalist jailbreak!"_

The roaring sounds of motorcycles howled in the air as Asami and nearby cars slammed on the breaks, seeing the suspected chi-blockers tearing down the intersection. Korra snapped her focus as she glanced to the others, "Let's get em'!"

Without hesitation Asami gripped the clutch and shifted gears as she slammed on the gas, setting the tires into an aggressive spin as she peeled into the intersection. She could feel a wanting adrenaline set in as she gained speed, seeing their targets just a block ahead as the Equalists charged through oncoming traffic. It was little effort as the civilian's cars spun out and Asami navigated through the obstacles. The caravan of escapees crossed another intersection, causing a semi to halt in the middle as Asami tightened her grip on the wheel, "Korra, Bolin! Give me a ramp—quick!" she instructed as she pressed harder on the gas.

The two swiftly leaned over the sides of the vehicle, concentrating on the road before and bent the asphalt into raised paths. In a mere blink, the car bound from the ramp, sending them over the truck as Bolin grabbed Korra and pulled her back into the seat.

Asami's heart plunged into a rapid speed as they slammed back into the ground and fishtailed momentarily before regaining control. As they neared the two chi-blocking cyclists, Asami steadied their path as she caught Mako standing from the seat with the hissing sounds of electricity.

_Just a bit closer._ Mako's anticipation charged his fingertips as he thrust a bolt towards the back of the motorcycle, igniting the fuel tank on the nearest chi-blocker. "Got ya!" he gloated as he saw a stream of stone slabs careen into the adjacent motorcyclist.

Korra gripped the back of Mako's seat as her eyes narrowed on the remaining chi-blockers, watching carefully as they throttled back into a serpentine motion. From their rears the exhaust expelled thick smog, its mass engulfed the vehicle and visibility all around them.

"G-Guys, hang on!" Asami coughed out as she pulled her goggles over her eyes from the stinging fumes. Even through the Equalist's attempt to blind them, Asami heard the caravan's screeching wheels take a sharp tune, "Help me with this turn!"

Korra promptly stood once more, channeling all her strength to the street as she bent the ground, allowing their ride to slingshot around the turn at the last second. The Avatar fell back in her seat once more with a shuttered breath as the smog still lingered around them.

"They don't know we made the turn…get ready…" Asami stated as she steadied their direction once more, readjusting her grip on the clutch as she drew closer.

The engine roared once more as Asami charged through the smokescreen, plummeting the front of the car into the Chi-Blockers motorcycles. Though the cycles went down, Asami and the others watched in disbelief as the Chi-Blockers vaulted into the air and landed on the hood of the car. Mako took a swift initiative as he ignited the air with knuckles blazing towards the nearest blocker. As the embers flickered, the firebender was only met with a constriction around his forearm by the bola of the Chi-Blocker as the other Equalist pounced within the vehicle. As Bolin shot up to attack, his left side was met with a series of jabs from the blocker right before Asami had the chance to reach back and turn their own weapon against them. With the sound of an anguished defeat, the first was taken out right as Mako's struggle persisted. With the remaining Chi-Blocker locked in a tug-of-war with both of the firebender's arms, Korra reached up and clutched at Mako's shoulders, bringing him back down into the back seat as the last Chi-Blocker was met with the same electrified touch.

"Just leave them here, we can hand them over when we're done." Asami stated sharply as she brought her attention back to the Equalist's transport. _You people are only bringing more struggle to this damned city…_

Mako tossed the bolas from his arm and swiftly vaulted from the seat to the hood of the Satomobile as Asami snaked to the truck's passenger side. With a deep breath, Mako slung a bolt of lightning through the side window, immediately incapacitating the drive and halting the truck to spin out and slam against a lamppost. As Asami brought the car to a stop, Mako jumped down from the hood with a proud smirk tipping his lips.

"You okay?" Korra asked as she looked over to Bolin, then to the unconscious Chi-Blockers.

The earthbender rolled his shoulder as nodded to Korra, "Yeah…I'll be fine. At least we stopped em' right?"

Korra looked to Asami, "We had a great driver for one thing."

Asami turned back with a faint smile, soon hearing the distant sounds of police sirens nearing, "We'll see how great we did in a sec…" she replied with her sight set passed Korra.

Even in the midst of their victory, Korra felt this was merely a pebble taken from the mountain of Amon's reign. With how everything seemed to only be piling higher, the Avatar and her teammates would need more than this to achieve anything greater in their efforts. As Korra turned to see the approaching police force, a cold shiver went down her spine as she exited from the car, only to catch the cold glare of Councilman Tarrlok stepping out.

"Round these guys up…I'll have a word with our…heroes." Tarrlok forced a composed smile as members of the press began to gather around the scene. "Avatar Korra! Such a pleasant _surprise_."

"What's he try'na pull?" Bolin darted a look towards Korra as he raised a brow.

"Nice of you to finally show up." Korra stated with a smug grin. "Take it as a favor for us capturing the escaped convicts for you."

Tarrlok took a step closer, "What you did was tear up the city and impede authorities and the pursuit of these criminals."

Korra matched his step, "That's funny, I didn't see your little task force or the police the entire time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away."

"This is your _last _and only warning. Stay out of my way!" Tarrlok spat with a heightened irritability before returning to his convoy.

The avatar rolled her eyes as she turned back to the others, "So now what?"

Bolin watched as the police finished loading up the escapees, "Something tells me that this isn't going to be the final stand with Tarrlok."

"You're telling me, but what can he do? Let's take a break and get something to eat." Mako suggested as he patted Bolin's shoulder.

As the two brothers made their way back to the vehicle, Korra caught Asami's hand as she began to walk away. "Can we…talk for a second?" she asked with a hesitant tone.

Just from the warmth of Korra's hand, she felt that pang in her chest once more as she kept her gaze from the avatar, "Korra…I don't think right now is the best—"

"Asami, what's going on with you? You haven't been the same since the sewers and you've been giving me the cold-shoulder all night…did something happen? D-did Amon say something—" Korra stopped as she felt Asami's hand tense in her before she pulled away.

"Please, not now. I-I just have a lot on my mind. I said we'd talk tonight, okay?" Asami glanced up towards Korra, only to quickly dart her eyes away as she saw the hurt clouding the Avatar's gaze.

Korra watched Asami walk away, feeling her heart beginning to crush under this unknown pressure. She had to swallow her impatience, like a rock in her throat as she followed back to the car, feeling the tension only heighten as she took the passenger seat.

Bolin and Mako exchanged uneasy glances within the backseat as Asami started the ignition. Bolin leaned in towards his brother, "What in the spirit's name is going on with those two?"

Mako's only response came with a shrug as he looked to both girls; Korra's eyes idly watching the passing building as Asami laid heavy on the gas pedal, her emerald eyes locked ahead gleaming with a wash of sheltered guilt. Mako held his attention on the both of them, but more so on Asami. There was something to be said about her forced composure, the continuous readjustment of her hands on the wheel and tight grip on the shifter said it all. What ever was getting to Asami, Mako could plainly see it was eating her alive inside. He tried to collect his thoughts of what had happened, what could have set Asami off so badly that she was now distancing herself from Korra so much?

The firebender's memory sparked the image of Amon's mask drifting down the sewage canal—carrying off with the polluted waters of the city's waste—_Pollution… _Mako's eyes drifted as his thoughts began to churn, _That's all this revolution has been –turning benders and non-benders against each other…_ in a startling realization, Mako snapped his attention back to Asami with a deepened concern. _He did get to her—he's trying to get to Korra through Asami… _"Hey, let's pull over at Quan's Café." Mako quickly alerted as he glanced over to his brother with a sharp eye and leaned in, "I'm going to talk to Asami, take Korra inside and just distract her for a bit, alright?" he whispered, checking the front to see neither young women paying any mind. "I think I know what happened. "

Bolin leaned in closer, "Bro are you _sure_ that's a good idea? I don't want either of them biting your hot-head off—"

"Shh it's fine, just give me a minute." Mako shushed as Asami killed the engine.

"Hey Kor, why don't we get the food?" Bolin asked as he hopped out of the back seat. "I'll buy you a rice-puff!"

Korra looked over towards Asami, "Did…you want anything?" she asked in a shied tone.

Asami barely pulled her eyes from her lap, "No…thank you."

"Just get me the usual, Bro." Mako stated as her handed over a couple yuons. "Thanks guys."

As Korra and Bolin entered the café, Mako lifted from the back seat and hopped down to the street with a crimp in his brow, "Asami, mind if we talk?"

Asami tensed at his words, "Mako…please—"

The firebender leaned against the door with his back facing Asami and a stern look plastered across his features, "Asami what ever _this_ is. Think it out. I know you can take care of yourself, and I know you would never want anyone telling you what to do…but all I'm asking is to be _sure_ that what ever started this…" he turned around, soon catching a single tear falling from Asami's eyes.

"M-Mako what do I do? If I stay with her—something terrible might happen to her…and if I don't—" Asami looked back over to the café, seeing Bolin trying his best to make Korra laugh. "—I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

"Protect her. You know you can, and I'm sure you've already told her you would…right?" Mako reached down and opened the door for Asami. "If Amon thinks he can hurt Korra through you…he's got another thing coming."

Asami let her feet meet the cement as she looked to Mako, "How…how did you know?"

Mako smirked, "Why do you think they call me -trick?"

At the sound of Bolin and Korra's laughter, Asami quickly tried her eyes and stood, finally meeting her beloved's eyes with an apologetic gaze. _I won't let anything happen to you…I won't let Amon hurt you, not anymore. _


	24. Mayday

**A/N - I'd love to hear your thoughts on chapters like these...because though this is mainly Korrasami, I stated before I wanted some other characters to have a spotlight. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Mayday **

"_The Cabbage feed here, and I'm Juon reporting live from the fifty-six-hundred's block of the Dragon Flat's Burrow where a claimed Equalist Rally is in the works…I'm now looking at Councilman Tarrlok and his new chief of police Saikhan…who have made an official order to shut down the power in this lower district. Now listeners, this morning was Saikhan's inauguration after the former chief Lin Beifong stepped down from the position for medical leave. Honestly—and I'll explain in a moment, but Chief Beifong, daughter of the metalbending inventor and teacher Toph Beifong from Ba Sing Se, was our true protector. After the tragic loss of her mother, Lin held the respective title as the chief of our city. _

_She was the type of level-headed leadership we could use right now to quell this potential riot…what ever is going through chief Saikhan's mind isn't anything the people of the city need. Only moments ago, crew and myself were ordered by the officers to pull back from the scene, but from what I'm seeing in the midst of this pandemonium—yes it seems that they are __**rounding**__ up non-bending civilians. I had only caught brief wind that they are calling this an Equalist's rally, but there's nothing indicating that. They've completely shut down this district's electricity—trying to force everyone back into their homes with to plausible cause. Something must be done—wait a car is pulling up and the crowd has shifted their attention from the metal-bending officers—Avatar Korra has just arrived! Now we had received information that just a bit ago, Avatar Korra and her "team" had captured the escaped convicts, but not only that—that Councilman Tarrlok's Task Force was nowhere to be seen until this_ **_Team Avatar_**_ had already secured the escapees…"_

Lin turned the volume up louder on the stereo and pulled herself from the bed, "What on earth is Tarrlok doing?" she muttered as she sat at the edge.

_"…This is the part I want to be clear on listeners, I may not support the leader of the Equalists, but right now what I'm witnessing is exactly what Amon has spoke of. This goes against many rights that the people of Republic City hold dear…Chief Saikhan and his elite team of metal benders are corralling a frantic crowd of civilians—wait something is happening! They are now trying to load these people and Avatar Korra is taking a stand! As the metalbending police officers are forcing the barricades around the civilians raising the asphalt underneath, our Avatar is attempting to cease these actions…"_

Lin could feel the impatience swarming within, forcing her jaw to clench as she listened to the broadcast. She knew Saikhan, well enough to know he could differentiate right from wrong, or so she thought. This influence that Tarrlok had over the police force—her—police force was toxic. How are non-benders suppose to support the people who were once trying to protect them?

_"…it seems that one of Avatar Korra's companions are now being taken in on the non-bender curfew violation—it's the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, the discovered Equalist's conspirator! Not only the Sato's heiress, but the police are now detaining the two brothers of the Pro-Bending team, the Fire Ferrets! This is completely absurd—an abuse of power and proving the privilege that benders have over non-benders. This—" _

The helplessness was starting to pump heavy through her veins, leaving Lin's fist tightening at the edge of her mattress. The former chief slammed her fist down on the nightstand, "Saikhan, what in Agni's name are you doing?!" she fumed as she cut the radio off in frustration before throwing off her robe with a fired determination in her pale green eyes, "I'm not sitting around any more." she proclaimed as she opened the closet.

_"Landslide…"_

Lin turned to see her mother leaning against the wall in the metalbending officer's armor, the like one that's mounted in her closet passed down to her. "Mother, I have to—"

"I know you _have_ to, but Lin—you need to make sure you're not going to do anything irrational." Toph courted her words with a tap on her jawline.

"I-I know." Lin's fingertip actively sought out the raised tissue that lined her face.

"After what happened to me—you went out with that same look in your eyes, Lin. I taught you to be strong, but also smart. Don't rush into this—get your thoughts focused and _think_. You can't keep acting on any sort of vengeance…those are permanent reminders of what that kind of irrational behavior will get you." Toph leaned forward from the wall, "If you're going to go out there and wearing _our_ uniform, you better remember what it stands for…"

"…even the strongest of citadels can crack under the pressures of misguidance." Lin finished as she looked to the mounted armor.

"That's right, Landslide. Go out there with a clear mind and figure out what you need to do first before you act." Toph let a smile cross her pale lips, "And remind those chumps that they have a code to abide by—just because they're ordered to do this, they must _always_ fight for the people's best interest and stand up for what's right, not terrorize. They can't be _that_ blind—and I'd know." Toph's tilted her head towards the door. "My time's up sweetheart…"

"When will I see—" Lin halted her query as she saw the form of her mother no longer there.

A curious sound came from her living room, peaking Lin's caution as she stepped lightly into the darkened hallway, her hand reaching back to bend the steel wire straight from the mount of her armor and meeting her grip. With a deepened breath, Lin closed her eyes and brought her foot swiftly down, triggering her seismic sense to see throughout her home. _Only two? Well this isn't much of a challenge, _her thoughts gloated. Lin stepped lively, letting her hand run along the wall as she let darkness shroud her as she heard the intruders failed discretion.

_"Shh—keep it down."_

As Lin met the corner, she could see the two forms sifting through the moonlight by an opened window. Though her attention was sharp, Lin couldn't help but inwardly sigh at the unskilled tactics that were nagging at her patience from these two. She led her hand to the light-switch and flipped it on, only to have her pale emeralds widen as she saw the figures of Chi-Blockers gleaming right at her.

"W-Wait—hang—"

Lin ignored their frantic words of retreat and sent the cable out, the sturdy wire lassoing their arms together with the two now back to back. She yanked down with a swift aggression, pulling them down to the hard floor. "You have some nerve coming into MY home—"

"W-Wait Lin hang on—it's me—Tahno!"

The former chief narrowed her eyes at the masked blocker, "If you're expecting _that_to do anything, try again." She growled as she kneeled before the two, quickly ripping off their headgear.

Tahno glanced up with a smirk, "Still looking good, chief."

Lin smacked the former captain upside his head, "What are you doing _here_ and even better why are you dressed like _that_?"

"Captain of the Lost Benders, at your service." Tahno replied with another cheesed grin, preemptively flinching as Lin stood above him.

"I don't particularly like you, Tahno…" Lin glanced over to his companion, "…and who is this?"

"This it Kato, guess you could call him my first in command." Tahno replied.

Lin rolled her eyes, "You still haven't explained _why_ you're in an equalist uniform."

"We're here to bring you some information. I run a group of individuals who lost their bending, hence the name—"

Lin narrowed her eyes, "Clever name." she interrupted sardonically.

"Still got a little fight in you, chief." Tahno raised a brow before receiving another slap on the head, "Alright—alright, I'll stop. Look, my team and I have been infiltrating the Equalist's rallies, meetings—Agni—I even met with Amon and he didn't even recognize me. They're planning something _huge_, I'm not sure what but with that guy Saikhan running the show with Tarrlok, more people are coming over to Amon's side."

With a flick of her wrist, Lin released their bindings, "Do you know what _happened_in Dragon's Flat, was that really a rally?"

Tahno and Kato stood, the captain letting out a heavy sigh, "Well, Asami, Mako, and Bolin are all imprisoned. I couldn't get to Korra—there were too many people and we couldn't be seen." He scratched the back of his head and looked Lin dead in the eyes, "No—not in the least. That's why I was over there, Amon wanted to see who was the one who started the rally and it was just Tarrlok framing these people. The guy's an mature with a power-trip and isn't helping at all. Lin, I'm not expecting you to have the slightest respect for me…"

"I don't…but it took some guts come here, like that." Lin replied in a calm tone.

"…I'm just trying to make things right. Couldn't exactly sit around and do nothing." Tahno shot a grin, "Figured coming to see you would be the best idea."

"Let me ask you something…what does Amon _have_? Back at the Sato manor, he had these…machines…tanks almost." Lin creased her brow.

"Those suits…well he has though, and right now Hiroshi is working on something smaller, but faster than airships." Tahno looked over to Kato, "He saw one…"

"Y-Yes ma'am! But the problem is we don't know _where_they're being built. I saw like a prototype—but grunts like us aren't even allowed to know any information on it. It's can carry bombs and maneuver through the air effortlessly." Kato ushered with a bow of respect.

Lin glanced down in thought before looking back to the informants, "We need to find Hiroshi and what ever these crafts are—"

"Impossible. Amon is constantly moving Hiroshi's position and what ever these things are. It's another reason I needed to reach Korra…after I saw her earlier tonight, I didn't get a chance to warn her that Amon _wants Asami_. Hiroshi is holding that over Amon—one of our guys was stationed with Amon's Lieutenant and they attacked Korra in the sewer lines…_with_Amon. From what my partner said, Amon is trying to psychologically destroy their relationship—get them apart and keep Korra unfocused. If that doesn't work though, Amon will get Asami one way or another. Ironically, Asami in jail may be the safest thing right now…"

"The girl can hold her own—saw he take down her father and the Lieutenant before…"Lin crossed her arms, "…but then again—Amon had managed to almost have Korra kill Asami. Technically she did…"

"W-What?" Tahno asked in disbelief as he glanced to Kato.

"Wasn't that long ago—about a week maybe…Tenzin told me about this after I was starting to get better." Lin pulled back to her thoughts.

"Tenzin…he's the bald guy on the council, right?" Tahno chuckled to himself before quickly shutting up from Lin's glare.

"Amon kidnapped Asami, tricked Korra into thinking Asami was killed…somehow kept her from speaking, and long-story short—Korra drove a sword right into her, didn't realize it was her till the last second. " Lin walked over to the window, looking towards the empty city streets.

"Ma'am—"

"Kato you don't need to call her 'ma'am'." Tahno joked.

"I don't want to get slapped…" Kato retorted.

"Smart boy." Lin quickly replied with a sheltered smirk.

"Ma'am, how did Miss Sato…survive?" Kato inquired.

"Well—Korra _is_ the Avatar. There's a lot of things we just don't know or can even understand about the Avatar state." Lin turned back towards them, "The fact Amon is _still_ trying to retrieve Asami for Hiroshi—I fear what he may do now…" she looked to Tahno, "I want you to try you best and keep an ear out—be careful, because right now you're our most valuable asset."

"Aw—chief, you're flattering me." Tahno remarked.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. I need you to report back to me if you find _anything_. Maybe then I'll change my mind about wanting to slap you every five seconds…maybe. As far as getting this city back to some order, I'm not sitting around any longer. Tomorrow morning, I'm setting things right…" Lin recalled the wire back to her hand, "…somehow."

Tahno walked back towards the opened window with Kato in tow, "I'll let you know what I find, but if I were you—I'd get a hold of your bald guy and tell him about Amon's plan…we need more people on our side, and from how things are looking now—we need it badly." He said climbing out the window, "See ya' around chief."

Lin nodded, the only conceivable gratitude she could muster as her mind swarmed with thoughts of what was to come. The former chief chuckled to herself as she made her way back to her bedroom; felt like just yesterday she was sitting in her office filing paperwork on small-time criminals, and now she felt she was standing on the brink of war. Lin's pale emeralds found their gaze set on the empty street; soon feeling this night was long from being over. Something in the air tickled Lin's instincts in a foul way, giving a sense of unease as she laid back to rest waiting for the sun to rise and take matters into her own hands.


	25. Can Anbody Hear Me?

**A/N- Hopefully by now you guys have noticed it takes me forever to put out chapters, mainly now because I'm rewriting a book I wrote earlier this year, so please bare with me. I wanted to suggest, cause I'd love to hear from you all, if you ever wanted to ask for updates or share your thoughts with this fic, I have a tumblr. ( .com) Come say hi! Anyways, hope you all are having pleasant holidays and I'll try and be better with updating. Thanks again! 3 and have some feels...**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Can Anybody Hear Me?**

"You don't have to push—" Asami pulled her arm from the metalbending officer's hand. "Can't believe you all are doing _this_!"

The guard ignored her distain and yanked open the cell door, "I suggest you keep quiet."

A sharp glare came from Asami as she was forced into the prison hold, hearing the metal slam behind her.

"Guess daddy ain't bailing you out of this one." The officer sneered before turning away from the door with an accomplished laughter.

To say that statement didn't sting would be a lie, and though Asami bit her tongue, her tightened fist spoke for themselves. The events replayed in her mind, the anger Korra exhibited when Tarrlok picked apart her esteem one friend at a time was a fury Asami had never seen before. Even as herself and Mako tried to tell Korra to let it go, she knew the Avatar better to not. Her steps fell into a contemplative pace, ignoring the dismal surrounds of her imprisonment as her mind raced. She could feel an anxiousness creep as she looked out the barred window of the cell, her gloved hands gripping tightly on the steel. The clouded sky began to snow, carrying Asami's attention with the cool wind that brushed against her flushed cheeks as her mind drifted off.

The minutes turned into hours, every pass in time catering to Asami's restlessness as her steps crossed almost every inch of the room, always leading her back to the view outside. The heavy snowfall began to coat the asphalt, taunting the heiress's worrisome mind. _Is she safe? Is she home? What are we going to do? What is Tarrlok trying to do to this city? Please let her be safe—_

Asami's inner-concerns were interrupted as the cell's lights flickered above with the howl of the wind, sending a chill down the collar of her jacket. With the shiver that sent her arms to wrap around her chest, Asami let out a heavy sigh as she walked to the foot of the rundown bed. Her emeralds traced the cracks on the floor as the lights flickered once more, soon letting her surroundings flip as Asami fell back onto the bedding. Trying to sleep seemed futile, especially with the dripping pipe at the corner of her room and the marching sounds that were echoing down the hall, steps that were seemingly nearing.

A raise brow peeked as Asami glanced towards her cell door, "Probably a couple other non-benders wrongfully accused." She grumbled to herself as she brought her sight back to the cracked ceiling. _Poor bastar—_

The swift sound of metal grinding tensed Asami's body as light poured into her room, "On your feet—hands against the wall!"

Asami was looking at the scowl of the guard from before as she sat up from the mattress, glaring towards the officer, "Why?" she retorted with a suspicious

His brute impatience left no recourse, "I'm warning you!" he barked once more as a defense stance took shape.

"Alright—alright…" Asami held up her hands as she gritted her teeth in compliance. "What bearded-cat crawled up your ass?" she snapped back as her hands flushed against the brick wall, on both sides of the barred window.

Right as a catty smirk crossed Asami's lips, her attention was caught by the sound of screeching tires, peeling from a corner and fishtailing in the snow. As a remark formed in Asami's mind on the driver's recklessness, something caught her eye; it was a police transport and the most bizarre sight was a flame that shot out the barred doors. Something of the spectacle sent a rush of fear within the pits of Asami's stomach, turning it sour. As she watched the vehicle disappear into the thick sheets of white, a sharp twist met her arms as she felt the officer wrenching her wrist back with no remorse.

"That sharp tongue of yours ain't gonna help you out of this situation, sweetheart." He growled beside Asami's ear as he tightened the handcuffs around her slender wrists.

Asami clenched her jaw, sheltering the wince of pain as the officer pulled her away from the wall, "Where are you taking me?!" She hissed out as the man pushed her towards the cell's entrance.

"Chief Saikhan has some questions for you, now shut up and walk." The officer commanded as he pushed her out the door and to the right of the hall.

"Questions? I don't have a damn thing to tell any of you." Asami protested as she pulled her arm away from his vice-grip. "I suggest you—"

Without much warning, Asami found her knees buckling to the chilled ground and what felt like a freight train careening right into her solar plexus. The suffocating gasp echoed in the dismal corridor as Asami's restrained fists white-knuckled behind her back, but it wasn't the pain that burned in her eyes. "Y-ou've got no right doing this—"

"Need I remind you that—" His raised fist froze from heave steps.

"Officer Gurnok! What is the name of Koh are you doing?!" Barked Chief Saikhan's voice, with a sharp glare held on his subordinate, "Why don't you go check the lobby bathrooms. Now!"

"Yes sir!" Gurnok swiftly obeyed before marching away.

"Are you alright?" Saikhan let out a heavy sigh of disappointment as he bent the metal from around Asami's wrists, letting them fall free to the floor as he approached her, " , I'm—"

"Save it." Asami retorted as she stood slowly, still trying to regain her balance from the strike.

Watching as the young woman almost fell, Saikhan wrapped an arm around her, "Let's just talk in your cell, alright?" he ushered apologetically. "Gurnok…his actions are inexcusable and I assure you he will be dealt with—"

Asami finally took a stead breath as the chief aided her to sit at the edge of her bed, "And what about yours, Saikhan? No—I don't know a damned thing about you or your policies with _justice_, but what in the spirits was _that mess_? Those people—Bolin, Mako—they're all innocent! How could you just…fall in line like that? Do you really believe what Tarrlok is doing is okay?"

Saikhan pinched the bridge of his nose, "When I was promoted, I was thrown into the biggest mess ever. Lin had this all figured out, and Tarrlok couldn't have been more thrilled that she had to take leave…I thought I could keep an eye on him—but it all went hell. —"

"Please, just call me Asami."

"Asami, _I don't think you're on your father's side_. Tarrlok though, does. He wants to be the hero in all of this. He wants to come out on top and be the "savior" of this city. I've seen the guy talk about Amon—and it's a borderline obsession—"

"So what—you just let him do what he wants? Saikhan, his authority is no higher—"

"Asami, I get it. I'm the Chief of police, but Tarrlok has his fingers in _everyone_'_s _plate, and the one time a _tried_ to say anything to him at the first sign of trouble, I almost lost my job. I got a whole damn city to worry about and on top of that my family. It's bad enough Korra and Tenzin I was _the worst chief ever_ tonight, I don't need to hear it again—"

Asami's heart skipped a beat simply at the her beloved's name, "K-Korra came by?"

"Yeah, trying to get you all out. It's what I came here to tell you—as much as I _want to_, I can't." Saikhan declared as he glanced out towards the cell's window, "I know it was wrong to arrest you all, but the law is the law—and as far as tonight goes, I can't change it. Tenzin is going to the council first thing in the morning and he'll get it sorted out, then you are all free to go."

"Korra is safe though? Right?" Asami asked with worried emeralds as she tried shedding the fear from before.

"Of course. Tenzin took her back to the temple. I'm sure she's fine…" Saikhan replied, "Look, I have to ask you though. I read the report about your kidnapping…do you remember _where_ you were being held?"

It seemed like so long ago that Asami was in Amon's capture, at the only thing she could even remember from that was the burning smell of oil, almost the same as her father's factory, "I wish I could tell you…they kept me locked up—and I don't even remember arrive there. I remember hearing engines—almost like a ship, but I really don't know."

Saikhan turned on his heel and clasped his hands behind his back, "Thank you, it's something. I'll send out some patrols near the coastline and do another check from where you were found." He began to walk towards the door, turning back to look at Asami with a soft gaze, "Are you hungry at all?"

Something about the compassion that Saikhan shed made Asami's chest tighten a bit, "N-No, thank you. I can't say I'm really in the mood to eat…"

"Get some rest, Asami. I'll speak with the council for your release. Good night." Saikhan nodded before stepping out into the corridor and closing the metal door.

Asami's posture sheltered itself as she lied back on the mattress, closing her eyes and seeing the once kind eyes of her father and mother saying goodnight to her, soon drifting to the sight of Korra's bright smile. Even as the stress of the night began to eclipse her mind and body, a howl echoed from the outside as a tear trickled down her cheek. "_Goodnight, Korra…I miss you."_


	26. A Lesson Learned

**A/N- Have some Tarrlok feels. 3**

* * *

**Chapter 26- A Lesson Learned**

As if the night's events weren't enough to force Korra's body into an exhausted sleep, the swelling rage lingered in her bloodstream, leaving her fists practically numb from pounding against the metal encasement. _How could I have been so blind? How could I have been so foolish?!_ Another onslaught of disappointment swarmed though her mind as the slowing pattern of her beating fist came to a crawl.

_That feeling…that crippling sensation…how could Tarrlok be a bloodbender? How am I supposed to get out of this? What do I do? _

Korra's late night vengeance had only turned for the worst, letting her arrogance and irrationality get to her, the Avatar was now in captivity of Tarrlok. It was a grave underestimation of the councilman when Korra barged into the watertribeman's office in hopes of him swaying his mind about her companion's detainment. It was all a pipedream as Korra learned that Tarrlok's only motive was as it has always been, to con the Avatar into rejoining his taskforce. Both tempers were on a short fuse though, and with Tarrlok initiating the first strike, Korra's focus lied in the wrong realm of justice. The young Avatar had it in her mind that she needed to make a point in proving to the man that tainted her pride that she wasn't some _half-baked _Avatar…but the only result was experiencing the forbidden practice of bloodbending. It was Master Katara whom first uttered the word of bloodbending, telling Korra about how she had inadvertently became one herself from a woman named Hama. The art it self was not only looked down by society, but was ensured that anyone who was even suspected of being a bloodbender was incarcerated indefinitely. And that became the biggest realization of how dangerous Tarrlok was. Not a single soul knew of Tarrlok's identity, nor could Korra comprehend how it was even fathomable in how the councilman could bloodbend _without_ a full-moon's influence. Amongst that concern, even more weight was added to Korra's shoulders just from the obvious predicament she was now in.

Without the ability of metalbending, Korra wasn't only trapped, but helpless. Captured and against a foe that she had no knowledge of how to fight against or even escape from. With everything that was going on with the Equalists, now the one person who's supposed to bring balance was now left powerless.

_"It never occurred to you, did it, Avatar Korra?"_

Korra snarled her lips at the confident sound of Tarrlok's voice, "That I was right about you?!" she yelled back with a less than threatening fist against the cold metal surface. "Let—me—out!"

"Look at yourself. Look at your title as the Avatar. You're nothing but a selfish, weak, brat who bit off more than she can chew. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you should listen to your guardians…I leave you to your thoughts…I have more important things to attend to." Tarrlok gritted his teeth before turning on his and ascending up the stairs of his cottage. "…Do I even realize what _I'm_ getting myself into?" he muttered to himself, as he stepped outside.

Tarrlok's gaze drifted towards the clouded sky, as the snowflakes clustered within the breeze. _Dad—please no more—I don't want to hurt them—_the adolescent tone of his youth was quickly ceased, but the guilt still panged in his chest. Tarrlok looked down to his hands, the surface tingling as his eyes traced his fingerprints, "Brother…what happened to you…what happened to me? To our family?"

It flushed through his system with the same anger he had felt towards Korra in their confrontation, a seeded animosity towards the curveball thrown at his life. As for the course of the night, dwelling would make no difference. His actions against the Avatar was forthcoming, from the moment Korra had barged into his office, Tarrlok knew there was only one option to ensure his own plans remained intact. Though, he did not properly prepare for this, his quick thinking only led him to one option, a cover-up that must stayed buried and lie to rest with his own skeletons of the past.

"Time to finish this." Tarrlok muttered as he returned to the vehicle, his mind churning with a course of action. "Set the stage, buy time…the Equalists have at least provided me form of use." His words ran at the race of his venture, swiftly hurling down the mountain's pass back towards Republic City. _Tenzin…he isn't stupid, but he isn't smart either…_

Tarrlok's eyes followed the lighted path of his trek, taking in the city's untouched roads of snow that had padded the ground. It occurred that he had never been out so late in his city, seeing the streets so vacant compared to the congestion of the day. It was almost like a ghost town; disconcerting at best. He couldn't ignore that _his_ city was falling apart, each brick that was built on ideals were now on a breaking point, and he was no different than the radicals whom were determined to change the course of Republic City by any means necessary. He thought back to Amon's different broadcasts, trying to learn as much about his enemy as possible, and admittedly _agreeing_ that change was needed. Amon's voice had a way with conveyance, and it turned his stomach to think he'd even remotely agree along with some of the leader's words. That was the truth Tarrlok tried to hide from even himself, this unspoken connection he in fact felt with Amon, but the reasons so unknown. Upon Tarrlok's first introduction to the man behind the mask, and the past he expressed, the councilman's subconscious returned the haunting memories of his youth. How his own father, Republic City's notorious criminal mastermind Yakone of the Northern Watertribe, subjected his childhood to a darker path. And it was that demented course that left Tarrlok alone, forcing his eldest brother Noatak to flee from their village.

Tarrlok snapped from his unwelcomed reverie as he pulled into the council's office garage and killed the engine. "Noatak, is it true…your death…had you survived after you left us? Would I have chosen this life if you still were by my side…protecting me from father?"

There was no point in dwelling on the past, perhaps that was why it hit Tarrlok so hard when he did. Since he could remember, the days to come after his brother had left, all Tarrlok could do was move forward. Trying to fix the pieces of the life he lost, he chose a selfish route, in means of _being_ someone. Republic City was his outlet, and the United Council gave him the footing he needed. With his determination restored, Tarrlok returned into the building searching for the props he would need to ensure his only sanctuary's grounding. The efforts of his Task Force harbored multiple items, the equalist's bolas, their electrified gloves and even masks, all he could as for and using his fine-tuned deceit.

His gaze fell on the massive crater Korra had left, only smirking at his inner awe of the young avatar. Tarrlok pitied Korra's excessive force, only proving him right and her to an untimely defeat. "I could have helped you, Korra." he muttered as he threw a bolas around a column, "I could have shown you what it was to implore true power, shown you how to overcome adversity, and harness the abilities that lie within you. You're strong, powerful, and would have been a great Avatar…but you lack control." He whispered as he tossed a mask aside. "You lead me to this, and for everything I've worked for, I…I'm not sorry."

Tarrlok held the glove in his hand, knowing the pain that was to come he steadied his breath and held it against his arm, "But…we all must pay for our sins."

The charge of electricity took only a grain of sand in time to course through his system. Bringing forth a drain of conscious as his mind succumbed to the shock, he saw a figure before him, the face of his youth, the young eyes so full of fear and hopelessness.


	27. Blinded

******A/N - I'm sorry, I'm a terrible author. I had a huge writer's block for TLoK and I think it comes with revising the finale while trying to incorporate the different twists and turns. Also, what I have planned for the end is still getting worked out so the sequel to this fic will be more fluid. 3 **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Blinded**

The sun's rays poured into the dismal cell with utter deception as Asami sprung from a dream that had left her body in a cold sweat and a heartbeat quickened beyond reason. Even as she tried to shield her eyes from the light, the memories of the foreboding dream shined brighter. She _saw_ Korra, confined in a small space with deep lacerations throughout her body and a solemn look of defeat resting in weary eyes. As much as Asami wanted to acknowledge it just a nightmare after everything she had been through the previous night, nothing could separate the fearful adrenaline that pumped through her veins. The unnerving feeling thickened over Asami's skin, raising her temperature and making her chest tight as she tried to calm her ridged breaths. Trying to rid the discomfort, Asami lifted from the cot and undid her riding jacket as she traced towards the bar window, taking a slow and deep breath of the cool air the sifted outside. There was a steady chill that collected over her exposed neck, mildly quelling the uncertainty within as she looked to the bustling street of the city in the dawn of this new day.

Even in the new light of the melted streets, Asami couldn't shake the memory of the fleeting vehicle from the night, that being enough to charge the unease. _Please be safe,_ her heart pleaded as she walked back to the mattress and lied back down. Asami's incarceration only left her to grit her teeth as she waited, not patiently, but a knowing that any acts of an outburst would only be weighed against her. As much as she wanted to appreciate Saikhan's admission from the previous night, it still was hard for her to level with the newly instated chief of police. If she learned anything from her father's betrayal, it was that even the most honest could easily be wearing a mask of their deceitful nature. Still, Saikhan did portray earnest eyes of needed repentance. She just prayed to the Spirits that her worry and imagination was getting the best of her and nothing more would come. And if she knew the bending brothers well, the firebender and earthbender were assumingly more on edge than she only for their unjust incarceration. It was something that she couldn't wrap her mind about, how Tarrlok merely had them arrested on what basis, that they were apart a like team? Many of the councilman Tarrlok's actions were not only irrational, but dragging the shadow that Equalist's used a fodder for their march.

_Ma'am—you can't—_

Asami shot up from her mattress as the screech of her cell sprung open, only to meet the pale emeralds of Lin Beifong.

"Come on, we're going." Lin firmly stated before turning to the officer, "Kano, you wouldn't have this position if it wasn't for me, now I suggest you turn the other cheek and get out of my sight. Councilman Tenzin will be more than happy to vouch for me how unbelievable _wrong_ their captivity was. Got it?"

_"Y-Yes, ma'am!"_

Asami heard the officer's steps trail off as she approached the former chief, "Thank you…" she expressed quietly.

"Thank me later." Lin nodded but held a stern gaze, "Let's go find those brothers."

If only the gratitude Asami felt within held as she followed the older woman's heavy steps towards the remaining cellblock. The unsettling prickle returned on her skin as Lin roughly opened Mako and Bolin's cell.

"L-Lin? Asami!" Mako chirped in surprise.

"AH! You've got be kidding me!" Bolin screeched as he hurried himself in front of the cell's toilet.

Asami smiled halfheartedly as she approached the firebender, "Are you two okay?" she queried with a warm hug.

Mako's brows furrowed, "As fine as we can be…" he caught a peculiar look in Asami's eyes, "…are you?"

Lin cleared her throat, questioning how she could break the startling news that flooded her radio only a short time ago. "Look, I hate to stop this reunion…but Korra's in trouble—Equalists attacked the council's office, badly injured Tarrlok, and captured Avatar Korra—"

Asami's throat closed up, her heart sank in a dead-stop as her body flushed with a deadly chill. Even as she felt a trying hand of reassurance, Asami felt as if all the air in the room was stolen as her knees struggled to withstand her weight. "N-No…" she breathed out as the unsettling feeling simply mocked her.

Mako didn't need to glance down to the form in his arm to comprehend the fear that must be portrayed in Asami's eyes, "You're sure?"

"Report came in an hour ago. The council's building is flooded with investigators and our best bet is to head to Tenzin." Lin looked to Asami, seeing the girl's eyes tearing up.

"T-This is…all my fault." Asami breathed out as she pulled away from Mako with a downcast gaze.

"This is no one's fault except Amon's own. Let's get back to the Air Temple, we'll get Korra back home safely." Mako tried to reassure, only to watch the heiress begin to exit the cell.

Asami stopped inside the door's frame, turning slightly to the others as she drew a sharp and steadying breath, "If anything…and I mean _anything_, happens to her, he'll have a lot more to worry about that a couple of benders." Her words weren't just a growl of a threat, but a promise.

The three of them saw a look in Asami's eyes they had never seen before, one that left a sour taste in the back of Mako's throat. The firebender followed Asami out, Lin sharing a glance to Bolin's still reddened face as she tugged the air, causing the earthbender to flinch with a yelp. "Your fly was down…"

"U-Uh—thanks!" Bolin hurried as his face burned brighter.

A silence held over the four as they made their way across Yue Bay back to Air Temple Island, but it was Asami's silence that only worried Mako even more. After what Amon had done before to get to Korra, he knew it was only right for Asami to be worried, but something felt different. As Bolin stayed within the ferry's cabin discussing their own theories about Korra's disappearance, Mako made his way out, seeing Asami leaning against the railing looking outward over the bay.

Even in the chilled breeze, Mako felt a thick tension in the air as he stood beside the pensive young woman, "We're going to save her, you know that, right?"

Asami's clasped hands tensed, "That's not even a question." She replied coldly.

"You _can't_ blame yourself for this." Mako stated sharply.

"How can I not? He warned me and now Korra is missing, Mako." Asami shied her eyes, "Amon said he'd get to her. What if he already took—"

"Asami, don't!" Mako insisted, his voice stern, "Don't even think that—"

"Then tell me how else I should _think_, Mako! Tell me how I should completely ignore that if Korra loses her bending, it might very well be because of me!" Asami's sight began to blur by the sting of tears welling up in her eyes, "T-Tell me how I'm not supposed to…s-supposed to not blame myself for that?"

Mako shed no other word of solace, instead he pulled Asami into his arms, "This is going to eat you up alive. Don't think like this and just try and be patient. We're all worried about Korra, but jumping to conclusions isn't going to change the situation. We'll find her, okay?"

Asami kept quiet, wishing the part of her that did invest in Mako's assurance outweighed the fear that pulsed within. Breathing seemed to be almost impossible, her throat that constricted against the building lump strained itself enough as she buried her face in Mako's shoulder.

"I've seen you two go through two much in only a matter of weeks…Korra _will_ be fine. The spirits aren't that cruel, they can't be." Mako couldn't help but grit his teeth. He hated everything that was going on in their lives. One after another, as if some demented puppeteer was threading uneven strings for each part of their body.

As the firebender remained at Asami's side, pale emeralds watched from the cabin's window with their own sense of concern. "…it shouldn't be like this…" Lin muttered to herself.

"_Is it ever how we hope it'd be_?"

Lin turned, seeing Bolin shedding the same expression though remained silent before the young earthbender.

"Can't imagine how you're feeling right now…probably the same as the city." Bolin continued as he stood beside the former chief, "The city became to reliant on Korra and the police department to eliminate this Equalist threat, while the other half cheered him on. I'm not saying that it's best to take action in your own hands and worry about yourself, but after being on the streets for so long, both Mako and I learned that a lot of people out there forgot what it meant to really look out for one another…"

Lin was taken aback in surprise by Bolin's words, "And here I thought you were merely here for comic relief."

"Oh trust me, I am." Bolin chuckled. "I mean though, look at Tarrlok. Myself, Asami and Mako were arrested for what? Standing up for innocent people being wrongfully accused? How does that make sense? It doesn't. The moment you left the department, things took a drastic downward spiral."

"I know." Lin replied, "I may have been away, but I heard every report of Tarrlok's task force own endeavors."

"Tell you one thing, seeing _is_ believing. I never liked Tarrlok, thought he was some fancy-dress prick from the north…but when I saw him Dragon's Flat, the _look_ in his eyes. That satisfaction of power? It was unnerving! Tarrlok's just as bad Amon. Their ideals aren't all that bad—well destroying bending is a bit much—but equality isn't. I mean, spirits, my parents were killed by firebenders…but you don't see me signing up for this movement! It took Mako a long time to ever use firebending again, said ever time all he could see was the flames from the one who killed mom and dad. Look at Asami, same thing happened to her mom, and she's still sticking by our side and now she's just about as alone as us—"

"You're not alone." Lin remarked, looking to the young earthbender with a stern gaze. "No, things don't ever turn out the way we expected, but more like the way they should. If there's something I've learned…"

Lin looked back towards the window, but her attention wasn't on the two outside, yet the reflection of her mother that stood behind her. Almost as if Toph had been speaking through Lin, she felt the words sift through her vocal cords.

"…this world gives you impossible odds. More times than I can count, I've have witnessed the arrogance that comes with history. People take what they can, and more often than not, leave nothing behind." Toph stepped closer, unseen by Bolin as her words transpired through her daughter's lips, "But in the midst of darkness, one thing history can never take is the bond you weave with the people around you, and that can transcend lifetimes. The world will always be blind to what matters the most, but each generation, it only takes a few people to open their eyes."

Bolin felt a prickle on the back of his neck, prompting him to turn around, seeing no one but the empty space of the cabin. He looked back to Lin, seeing her smile lightly, something he had never witnessed on the woman before. "So that's what we have to do then…take the blindfold off." He replied with a contemplative gaze back towards his brother and Asami.

Lin sifted through her mother's admission, feeling her own esteem rising from the inspiration. It was something she was grateful for, finding the words to provide some hope for these _kids_. Ever since the four of them had entered Lin's life, they managed to remind the former chief why she still continues to fight. Even with Korra's first arrival to Republic City, Lin always had a soft spot for the young Avatar, though hidden away under layers of annoyance, she saw the potential rested behind those crystal blue eyes. Lin couldn't help but feel that she owed them all an apology, but this was never something Lin had never been known for, _expressing herself_. Even growing up, Lin had such trouble with telling anyone how she felt, and after Tenzin leaving her for Pema and her mother's death, it came at a far greater distance. __

"You okay, chief?" Bolin asked curiously, seeing the pensive gaze locked within the metalbender's eyes.

Lin glanced to the young man, "Of course, I'm just thinking…" she replied as the dock of the temple neared. "…can't help but wonder how Tenzin is handling this."

"Bet you five yuons he's going to flip when he sees us out of jail." Bolin smirked as he made his out of the cabin, clasping the back of his neck.

As the four made their way into the Temple's grounds, Lin couldn't help but feel a slight trepidation. Something within probed at her mind as she crossed the hallways of the air temple. _I hate this feeling—_

"_L-Lin! I'm going to have to call back—You should be in bed! You three should be in prison!"_

_That's right, Tenzin's enigmatic diplomacy when a situation arises._ "Tenzin—can it. Have you gotten any word?"

The airbender's eyes narrowed at Lin only briefly before softening, "I've been on the phone with the council for the past hour. We have units checking multiple locations…" Tenzin expelled a heavy sigh, almost afraid to meet Asami's eyes, "…but there's still no leads."

Asami clenched her jaw, her eyes forcing a bound with Tenzin's gaze, "We have to start somewhere…anywhere. What about the council building?"

"Or Naga?" Mako suggested hopefully, "She can track her—"

Tenzin expelled a heavy sigh, "I'm afraid Naga's missing as well."

"My guess is that the Equalists are in some underground system, concealed beneath the city. It's the only explaniation as to why we haven't caught sight of them." Lin said with speculation.

Asami nodded in agreement, "Makes sense, it's the same as my father's secret factory."

"You know—now that I think about it. When I got nabbed by those chi-blockers, it sounded like we went into an underground tunnel." Bolin stated, "I'm almost positive we did."

Mako's eyes lit up as he gave Asami an assured smile, "I know exactly where to start! Come on!"

Lin and Tenzin exchanged uncertain looks as they followed Korra's companions. The metalbender's fists tightened as her thoughts shited on their destination, "My squad may be down there—I just pray to the spirits it's no too late."

Tenzin didn't need to ask to know what she had meant; it was the same fear that lingered over his head about Avatar Korra. It was a fear that shadowed over them all, the Avatar's loss of their ability to bend. "We'll bring them all home."


End file.
